The Steam Team Saves Sodor
by ETBlack3333
Summary: A wanted criminal organization ends up taking over Sodor and are planning to take over the world. The only ones that can stop them are the Steam Team! Longest story I'll ever make. Rated T for some language and minor violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Strange People**

* * *

The Island of Sodor was such a beautiful place on Earth. Tourists from around the world travel to come and view the stunning terrains, and of course, all the engines.

Today was just any ordinary summer day for Sodor, but that was set to change the world, literally.

It was just past noon, and at Knapford Station. Tyler and Patrick were signing autographs for some fans, they also noticed some of the people walking around the station looked a bit different.

" When will we actually get a chance to travel the world and for everyone to see our talent? " - Patrick

" That would cost us fortunes. Scratch that, 5 fortunes. " - Tyler

" You make a point, but you're also wrong. " - Patrick

Tyler rolled his eyes and walked with his brother, only to accidentally bump into a bystander.

" My bad sir. " - Tyler

The gentleman turned back and looked at Tyler, but just waved at him and turned away. That made Tyler realize the new people.

" Have you noticed how different some of the people are here? " - Tyler

Patrick looked around aimlessly and was befuddled.

" Yeah. What do you see? " - Patrick

" You know. How some of them are wearing the same shirt, and hat, and eye color. Is there something going on that I don't know about? " - Tyler

Patrick wanted to answer, but he wasn't that interested.

" No, I don't think so. Let's just head home. " - Patrick

" Well then. " - Tyler

The two brothers went back to the motel, only for some of the strange people to look at them, and one of them talk into a microphone that was inside one of their gloves. What was that about?

At the motel, the other members were getting dressed to go to a fan meet up near downtown Sodor. They were surprised to hear that a good amount of people would be there.

Patrick and Tyler walked in to see Jake trying to put on his tie and Anne Claire brushing her hair, even though it was already straighten.

" Jake, you know it's just a meet and great, not a funeral. " - Patrick

" Yeah, but I'm sure some girls will be there and will want to see me all spiffy. " - Jake

" Tell that to Ginny. " - Anne Claire

Jake glared at her. Those two never really got along.

" Anyways. Is everyone else ready? " - Tyler

" Go upstairs. " - Anne Claire

Tyler and Patrick were intrigued and went upstairs to see for sure. Jake meanwhile wanted to try and have a regular, friendly conversation with Anne. And instead...

" So do you like fruit? Cause I heard the orange comes from..." - Jake

" No! " - Anne Claire

" Right. " - Jake

As he walked away, the twins went upstairs to the wardrobe room to find the others in there with a surprise.

Tyler opened the door to see the other members all dressed up and holding up the first album the band released.

" What's this all about? " - Tyler

" I found out that our first album just reached over 1 million sold copies. " - Ellie

" One million. That's like, 999,999 less. " - Hailey

" Uh yeah. So we'll be sure to tell Caleb. " - Erik

" Awesome. " - Patrick

They all went downstairs to get a nice, quick drink in celebration before heading out to the meet and greet. Tyler and Patrick wanted to talk about the people they saw earlier.

" Hey guys. Have you noticed some weird people around here? " - Patrick

" I guess. I saw one guy wearing a polka dotted hat and weird blue plants. " - Hailey

" No, that's just Mr. Grayberry. I mean like the ones wearing the same hat, same shirts, and just the same thing all around. " - Tyler

" I have a little bit. Maybe their's some convection somewhere, or maybe a shin ding happening tonight. " - Ginny

" Yeah, cause that's what I want at a shin ding. Everyone wearing the same clothes as me. " - Anne Claire

" Do you wanna come or stay here? " - Ginny

" I'm going, cause I'm part of the band. " - Anne Claire

" Okay, I wasn't sure. " - Ginny

Anne then threw her hair brush at her, but it hit Erik, in the groin.

" Oh god! I'm gonna go fix myself up. " - Erik

" Have fun. " - Tyler

They remaining 7 finished up their drinks, and were just about ready to head out. But Jake had another problem.

" God! How do people wear these ties? " - Jake

He tangled his arms everywhere trying to fix his tie, only for it to fall off his suit.

" You know what? Stay on the floor. " - Jake

He stomped away, leaving the tie. Patrick picked it up and was able to tie it on himself perfectly. Then he showboated at Jake.

" Easy. " - Patrick

That made the others laugh, and they all left the motel. Erik also coming as well. But Ellie and Tyler stayed behind. Tyler went up to Ellie.

" Have you ever thought about how maybe in a few years, we all might start living in a mansion and becoming much bigger stars? " - Tyler

" That would be great. But you know Sodor is our home. " - Ellie

" I know, and Thomas and Emily are our family. " - Tyler

" Then let's go have fun with them and our fans. " - Ellie

Tyler smiled and gave Ellie a kiss and the two went as well.

The 8 band members went to Tidmouth to get their engines to bring along to the meet and greet. They at first didn't feel like bringing them, cause they thought the engines would be noticed more. But they were special to them and the reason why they became a band, so they decided to bring them along.

The engines saw their drivers all dressed up and nice.

" Look at you guys all nice. " - Emily

" Hey. I mean you can't lie. We look hot. " - Jake

He posed getting groans from Gordon and Erik.

" You guys ready to go? " - Tyler

" Maybe. Are you sure you want us to come. I mean it's your fans. " - Thomas

" Hey look. We love you guys. It would be nice for you all to come as well. " - Ellie

" I'll say yes to that. Come on let's go. " - James

" Easy there cowboy. " - Percy

Everyone laughed and were hoping for a good time. That would be true to start off.

Tyler and the others all entered their engine's cab and they were off. Rebecca and Nia decided to stay behind because their drivers weren't part of the band. Natalia and Ruby didn't take kindly to that, but was okay with not going.

" See you soon sweetie. " - Gordon

" Have fun Gordon. " - Rebecca

" You stay nice Henry. " - Nia

" I will darling. " - Henry

He got a blush from Nia and snickered at Gordon.

" Let's go. " - Gordon

The band and engines would arrived downtown in about 20 minutes. The meet up was outside and their were already lots of fans waiting.

Tyler was the first one to notice.

" Turns out we are fairly popular. " - Tyler

Him and the others started waving at the fans. And in response the fans cheered for them.

The 7 engine would stop nearing a siding for all of them to wait and watch their drivers have a great time. Anne Claire however had to drive herself there, since Annie and Clarabel couldn't be driven unfortunately. She parked near a crowded part of the area. She left her car and already got complaints from a group of guys.

" Hey girl. The spot is not preserved for you. " - Guy

" Is this preserved? " - Anne Claire

She wacked him in the bad area in just a flick sending him to the ground and his buddies running away, along with the unlucky dude later.

Once she caught up to her band, they all went to their tables where they would sit and have their fans come up one by one and give autographs, be given gifts, and some other things fans like to do.

Back with the engines who were watching and also getting some hellos from fans. Thomas noticed some of the people walking around looking different.

" Who are those people? I haven't seen them before. " - Thomas

The other 6 engines looked and saw them as well.

" Tourists? Maybe? " - Edward

" Kind of interesting outfit to where. " - Percy

" Or their spies. " - James

" Why would they? " - Gordon

" Beats me. " - James

" I'm sure it's fine. Thomas, why do you and I go for a stroll. " - Emily

" My pleasure. " - Thomas

The two nice loving engines went for a nice circle around the city. While they were doing that, they once again noticed some of the strange people. Their were regular civilians walking around and then their were them. Something was going on, not so sure what.

Back at the fan meet up. Jake got probably the coolest gifts, probably because he was the most good looking member, even if most of those gifts were from men.

" Their you go, have a great day. " - Patrick

Pat was just signing autographs as he likes to do it. But he noticed one card he got it from a fan.

" Hey Erik. I think I got a phone number from a nice girl. " - Patrick

He showed Erik and the blonde one was not so sure.

" 11? " - Erik

Patrick was confused and looked at the card.

" Maybe she forgot to write it all? " - Patrick

" Yeah. Forgot. " - Erik

Patrick then got grumpy and threw the card away. And it hit a man in the leg. Patrick felt bad and ran over to get the card.

He came to the man, who was wearing a suit and an earpiece.

" My bad sir. " - Patrick

" No problem son. " - Man

Patrick looked at him and thought he knew that face.

" Are you here for us? " - Patrick

" Why yes, I was hoping to get an autograph for my daughter from all of you. " - Man

" Oh, well sure thing. Come on over. " - Patrick

He brought the man over to the table.

" Hey guys. It's time for another group autograph for this man's daughter. " - Patrick

The others responded well and all autographed a picture of them all together. While he was signing it, Tyler also noticed the man's face.

" I've seen you. Aren't you a scientist? " - Tyler

" You are right. I'm Dr. Joe McMahon, and I've been impressed by how beautiful this island is. " - Joe

" Oh it's beautiful alright. Even in crappy weather. " - Hailey

" Hailey. " - Ginny

" No that's fine. In fact, I was hoping I could start my next, big experiment here. I'm sure the people would be impressed. " - Joe

The way he said that though, was really slow and his voice sounded a little creepy.

" Yeah, that would great. " - Tyler

" Thanks for stopping by. " - Jake

Joe smiled and waved goodbye, but the 8 friends weren't so pleased.

" That was weird. " - Erik

" Are you sure he should be here? " - Patrick

" Hey guys, relax. He's just a guy. It's not like he's a criminal mastermind. " - Tyler

Joe ended up hearing that, and then walked in a different direction. He then talked into that earpiece he had and then just disappeared.

After that, the band was planning on having a quick performance for their fans before heading home.

As they were getting set up, back with engines, James was getting a photo from a girl who was definitely crazy for him.

" Thank you James. " - girl

" Sure thing sweets. " - James

That made Percy really uneasy.

" Okay bye! " - Percy

The girl ran away excited.

" These psycho fans, I don't like them. " - Percy

" You're just jealous. " - Gordon

" If I were, then I would just ask to be painted red like James. " - Percy

" Don't do that Perce. You are perfect with that green paint of yours. " - James

He earned a wink from James, and Percy laughed.

" Hey, I'm right here okay. " - Henry

" Sorry. " - James

He then whispered " I'm not sorry. " to Percy.

" I heard that. " - Henry

Gordon got a laugh from that. Meanwhile, Edward was focused on the television. As a news broadcast was talking about something really interesting.

" No additional information has been announced, but police and federal forces are still on the hunt for a group of individuals that are believed to be part of an ethnic group called the PDK. Their last known location is said to be in Ireland, but no sightings have been seen for the last few weeks. " - News reporter

" Interesting. " - Edward

" What is? " - Henry

" Oh, um nothing. Just the news talking about a group that the police are looking for. They say they were last seen in Ireland. " - Edward

" That's pretty close. " - Henry

" But I'm sure we're safe. We have the nicest people in the country. " - Edward

Unknown to him, another strange person was hiding in the bushes just near the siding the engines were sitting at.

Back with the band, Erik and Jake were getting some punch just before the band would sing. Erik looked up and saw how cloudy and dreary it was.

" How can we perform in this weather? It's gross out here. " - Erik

Jake also looked up at the sky, and their was nothing but clouds.

" Weird. It was clear skies just an hour ago. " - Jake

" Weather is a joke, we know that. " - Erik

" I'll clink to that. " - Jake

The two clinked their glasses of punch together and chugged them down pretty fast and quickly ran to the backstage area.

After about 15 minutes, the stage was set, and fans were all waiting for the band to come out. The drums player came up to the middle of the stage to introduce.

" Ladies and Gentlemen. You know them, you love them. Here is the Steam Team! " - drummer

The crowd cheered and the curtains opened to reveal the band posing, mics attached to them, and the drums and guitar players in the back beginning the song.

**Song starts here:**

_You're my one and only friend, the only one in the world. I've watched you try hard and fit in, but I keep thinking your gonna win. Even if it's too late, too late. I will still keep giving you motivation. Even if I get tired and want to rest, I extend my hand and help you up._ \- Patrick

_This feels like a race and you feel like you are gonna lose, lose, lose. But the reason why you think that is because your using a ruse, ruse, ruse. I'm not the only one, we are all in the same place. Just trust me and I'll push you to the side and show you how to grace. _\- Jake

_Make me run more. Make me run more. Even if my feet are full of wounds. You still make me smile when I see your face. _\- Erik

_I said, stop, stop stop, but you keep on running. Said stop, stop, stop, you didn't listen to me. _\- Tyler

_In my defense, I can not stop you. I can't do anything besides watch you_. - Ellie

_You said, stop, stop, stop, even if I choice not to. Said stop, stop, stop, but it didn't want to hurt you. _\- Tyler

_You and me will keep on trying. The fool in me feels like destiny. _\- Ellie

_Stop! _\- Ginny

_Don't tell me goodbye bye. _\- Patrick

_Stop! _\- Ginny

_You are so kind kind._ \- Patrick

_Stop! _\- Ginny

_Luck is a lie lie. Don't say it, don't say it. Don't say that's why why._ \- Patrick

_You may think it's all over now, but you can't be so sure. Everyone is sweating from the fear and tearing from the failure. But my fate is fast like typhoon winds. It just makes me want to run and jump into the ocean and look right into the sun. _\- Hailey

_Make me run more. Make me run more. Even if my feet are full of wounds. You still make me smile when I see your face. -_ Anne Claire

_I said, stop, stop stop, but you keep on running. Said stop, stop, stop, you didn't listen to me. _\- Tyler

_In my defense, I can not stop you. I can't do anything besides watch you_. - Ellie

_You said, stop, stop, stop, even if I choice not to. Said stop, stop, stop, but it didn't want to hurt you. _\- Tyler

_You and me will keep on trying. The fool in me feels like destiny. _\- Ellie

_It's not time to give up, it will just fall apart into pieces. _\- Erik

_From the tip of your tongue, from underneath your feet. You will see that we all are here to help you. _\- Tyler

_I was chasing a butterfly, and felt it like watching you run away from me. It made me wanna cry. _\- Anne Claire

_If you look into the sky, you will see the road, that will lead to your greatest chances. _\- Ellie and Tyler

_I said, stop, stop stop, but you keep on running. Said stop, stop, stop, you didn't listen to me. _\- Tyler

_In my defense, I can not stop you. I can't do anything besides watch you_. - Ellie

_You said, stop, stop, stop, even if I choice not to. Said stop, stop, stop, but it didn't want to hurt you. _\- Tyler

_You and me will keep on trying. The fool in me feels like destiny. _\- Ellie

_Stop! _\- Ginny

_Don't tell me goodbye bye. _\- Jake

_Stop! _\- Ginny

_You are so kind kind._ \- Jake

_Stop! _\- Ginny

_Luck is a lie lie. Don't say it, don't say it. Don't say that's why why._ \- Jake

**Song ends here:**

The music stopped playing and the band stopped moving as they finished the song. The crowd gave a very long cheer after hearing this song. The song "Stop" was released on the band's second album and has been one of their most popular songs.

The band gave a bow and then Tyler was handed a microphone to talk to the crowd.

" Thank you all for coming out. We love all our fans and we are glad that you all are here for us. " - Tyler

Then Ellie took the mic from Tyler.

" Any questions in the mean time? " - Ellie

About 40 hands went up and Ellie was befuddled. She chose a girl standing near the front.

" You right there. " - Ellie

" My only question is how did you guys come up with that song? " - girl

" Let's just say that we get most of our songs from our special friends right over there. " - Ellie

She pointed along with the others at the engines near the siding. Everyone in the crowd turned and looked at them. The engines were a bit embarrassed from everyone looking at them, but James and Thomas didn't care.

" Thank those guys. We wouldn't have become a band if it wasn't for them. " - Tyler

The crowd clapped for both the band and the engines, mainly for the Steam Team in general.

Tyler looked into the crowd and some other areas with groups of people, and once again saw some regular people cheering and the stranger people just standing there and watching and not reacting. At that point, Tyler wanted to head home.

They would get ready to go home in a half hour as they packed everything up and said thanks to their fans and workers.

Patrick saw Dr. Joe McMahon in the distance talking on the phone, and Patrick yelled over to him.

Joe heard him and saw Patrick waving. He waved back at him, but walked away aimlessly. Patrick then saw the back of Joe's jacket and saw a little abbreviation on the right sleeve. It said PDK. Patrick had no clue what that meant, but didn't really seem to care.

Tyler and the others soon went to the siding where the engines were and quickly hopped into their cabs.

" Where's Anne? " - Erik

" Where do you think? " - Ginny

Then a car quickly zoomed away near them. That had to be Anne's car.

" That was quite a performance. " - Thomas

" Yeah. Except I think I pulled a muscle. " - Hailey

" You can't pull what you don't have. " - Jake

" Hey I chose not to work out with you. " - Hailey

" Guys. No fits. We had a great time. Let's just head home and then have a nice sleep. " - Ellie

" Yes to that. " - Patrick

" But before we do. I'd like to give Thomas this. " - Tyler

He grabbed from his pocket some stickers given to him by a fan. He peeled off two star stickers. And he put them both on Thomas's cheeks.

" That to show you how you're more than just a star. You're a double star. " - Tyler

Thomas laughed and was flattered.

" Trust me, I'm more than that. " - Thomas

That made Tyler laugh and pinch Thomas's cheek.

" Okay, let's go home. " - Tyler

The 7 humans and 7 engines went home to Tidmouth after a very enjoyable night, well for some of them it was. Some were still very suspicious about the "interesting visitors" they kept on seeing.

They returned home at about 8pm. At Tidmouth, Nia and Rebecca were there waiting for their special someone. Gordon and Henry just happened to be the first two to enter.

" Hi Henry. How did they do? " - Nia

Before Henry could answer, Hailey jumped down in delight.

" We. Were quite exhilarating. " - Hailey

" Yes. They were. " - Henry

The other drivers came down from their cabs and gave a goodnight to their engines and went to their motel.

The engines meanwhile were about to go to sleep, but Edward wanted to tell the others about the news he saw.

" Did you guys hear that a group of criminals are on the loose and being hunted? " - Edward

The engines were quite shocked.

" Where exactly? " - Percy

" They said they were last seen in Ireland not too long ago. " - Edward

" Yeah, but doesn't mean we're in any kind of danger. " - Emily

" I'm sure they'll be caught and we won't be affected by it. " - Nia

" Okay, let's hope that's the case. " - Edward

They all drifted off to sleep. Edward later would forget about the news.

At the motel, the 4 boys and 4 girls all had a quick sitting in the living room to talk about what they thought about today.

" Maybe those strange people will be gone tomorrow. " - Jake

" Like magic. " - Ginny

" You know magic doesn't exist. " - Erik

" Not literally. Like they'll leave in the morning and we won't have to look at them again. " - Ginny

" I'm pretty sure I saw one of them stare at me the whole song performance. " - Patrick

" Okay guys. Let's just forget about those people. They haven't done anything, so let's not get so worked up over it. " - Tyler

" We'll work tomorrow and surely by the end of the day, they will be out of your minds. " - Ellie

" We have work tomorrow? " - Hailey

" Yes. " - Ellie

" Just what I need. Weird people and working all day. " - Hailey

" You sure about that? " - Anne Claire

" You know what Anne. Why can't you stop being so rude to us for one day? " - Jake

" Cause that's what I like to do. " - Anne Claire

" You sure? " - Jake

" Jake, buzz off. " - Erik

" You buzz off then Erik. " - Ginny

The 4 began to argue more. Patrick and Hailey then joined in and began screaming at them. Tyler and Ellie both sighed at their friends fighting.

" These are our friends. " - Tyler

" We have to suffer through this. " - Ellie

After the 6 friends stop screaming and shoving. They all ran upstairs to their rooms to get some alone time after that.

Despite that ruckus, they all still decided to try and forget about the people they say today and hope tomorrow will get them out of their heads.

It is now the next morning, the sky was still cloudy like yesterday, but some of the clouds had some kind of color to them though.

At Knapford, it was partially full. But half of the people there were regular people and the other half were again the suspicious people. Still wearing the same outfits and not interacting with anyone.

Erik and Jake were walking around waiting for Edward and James.

" Hey man. Again, I'm sorry from last night. I love Anne and I'm fine with her rudeness, even if she does it to me. " - Erik

" Hey, as long as you can handle it. Then you be you. " - Jake

Erik then saw a note on Caleb's office door. It said " Will be gone until tonight. ".

" I wonder where he's at. " - Erik

" Probably playing poker with the mayor. " - Jake

" No one plays poker anymore. " - Erik

" You don't know that. " - Jake

The two friends continued walking. Then they got a glimpse of the people in the station. They again saw the strange ones walking around.

" Just don't think about them. Pretend they're not there. " - Erik

Jake decided to close his eyes, but ended up walking into a stranger. That stranger happened to be one of the goons.

" Oh. I, uh, sorry. I didn't see you. " - Jake

The person didn't say anything, just took it and walked away. Jake heard him say 8:59. Jake looked at the clock and saw it was exactly that.

" Weirdos. " - Jake

Nia then came in and saw the two.

" Hey guys. " - Nia

Erik and Jake turned around and saw the orange engine.

" Hi Nia. " - Erik

" Where's Edward and James. " - Nia

" I'd say James is fooling around with Percy and Edward...I don't know what Edward does when he's alone. " - Erik

" If you want, I can help you guys with something. " - Nia

" We'll be fine Nia. Thanks though. " - Erik

" Anytime boys. " - Nia

Erik and Jake waved goodbye and walked away, then they went to the outside.

" Can this weather be any worse? " - Erik

" Ask yourself. " - Jake

Behind them was another goon, who then looked at his watch.

" 9 o, clock! " - Goon

Before you know it, another goon pushed a button and a loud siren began blaring and the clouds in the sky began to turn purple somehow.

Jake and Erik were frozen and looked behind them and saw absolute horror going on in front of them.

" What's happening? " - Jake

What was happening in fact? The beginning of something that would change the world.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Cliffhanger 1, what is going to happen? Chapter 2 will tell you.**

**This is the beginning of this big story, and it will continue to be more intense later on. This story will feel like a movie and the conflict is just about to start.**

**Next chapter may be out in a week since this 1st chapter took about a week to write. Still be sure to stay tune.**

**The song Stop I wrote myself. I did the best I could, so if you think the lyrics don't make sense. Sorry.**

**Be ready for chapter 2. It's going to be big.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Invasion**

* * *

The entire Island of Sodor was covered with purple clouds after about 3 minutes, but the real chaos was beginning at Knapford Station.

There, Erik and Jake were outside the station, but when they heard a siren go off and saw the clouds turn purple, they looked behind them and saw what was happening.

" What's happening? " - Jake

What they saw were the strange people they had seen yesterday pull down their hoodies and grab some weird device from their jacket pocket. Then they grabbed something else from their other pocket, and that was a gas mask, and so they put that on.

In the station, their were about 20 of those people, and 20 regular people. Each goon grabbed a person, used that spraying device they had, and sprayed some of that purple gas into their face, which knocked them out completely. Soon all 20 civilians were knocked out and lying on the ground.

Erik and Jake were terrified and yelled for Nia.

" Nia! Get over here! " - Erik

Nia was just near them and saw what happened.

" I'm right here guys! " - Nia

She began to move forward, only for a goon to jump up to her and spray her with the gas, and she was knocked out.

" Oh shit. " - Jake

The 20 criminals then all looked at Erik and Jake.

" We should run. " - Jake

" Yes we should. " - Erik

The two started to run, but one of the goons grabbed Jake's arm and tried to knock him out. But Erik came up and sucker punched the guy in the face. He let go of Jake's arm, and Jake and Erik started to run away.

Little did the two know that it wasn't just Knapford Station that was infested with the goons.

All over Sodor, their were goons scattered at different places. Just enough to knock out every person and engine on the Island.

At the docks, Thomas and Percy were there for work. When the clouds changed color, they at first were confused.

" What's that. Is it going to rain? " - Percy

" I have no idea. " - Thomas

Then the siren went off, which prompted about 15 goons who were there to put on their masks and begin to knock out any person or engine they could grab.

Before they could react, Thomas and Percy saw dock workers and tourists get sprayed with that purple gas.

" Oh my god! What are they doing? " - Percy

" Calm down. Follow me. " - Thomas

Thomas and Percy began to sprint near the exit of the docks. But 3 goons started to chase after them.

Tyler then grabbed a bat that he had stored in Thomas's cab for some reason and started swinging at them.

" Get back! You hear me? " - Tyler

The 3 goons stopped chasing them, but had a second plan. That device that sprayed the gas could also launch a missile in the air that would explode and cause a huge cloud of gas to be released.

One of them aimed at Thomas and launched the missile. Porter saw that and quickly went over.

" Thomas! Watch out! " - Porter

Thomas stopped when he heard that, only to see the missile coming right at him.

" No! " - Thomas

But he was saved by Porter bumping into him and pushing him out of the way. That in return caused Porter to be hit the missile and have all the gas inside of it knock him out as well.

Thomas saw it and was horrified.

" Thomas! Come on. " - Percy

Thomas realized they had to get out of there now. Him and Percy quickly left the docks. Patrick and Tyler looked back and saw that the docks were completely taken over by the goons.

The purple gas was spread everywhere and every person and engine there was passed out. Porter, Salty, and even Cranky, Carly, and Mickey were knocked out from another gas missile being launched in the air.

Thomas and Percy were then worried for their loved ones, and so they had to try their best to find them before they get caught by the bad guys.

That would be as hard as can be, because at this point they entire population of Sodor realized the situation, and so they have been dozens upon hundreds of civilians trying to evacuate.

Only problem was that the bad guys were smart enough to block every exit of the island so no one could get in or out. This includes the big bridge to leads to the Mainland, so none of the engines could escape either.

Lucky for the bad guys is that not a single person or engine could escape the island.

Meanwhile, Thomas and Percy were continuing to try and find Emily and James. James was still at Tidmouth Sheds with Edward and no one knows what happened to them. Emily was heading toward Crovan's Gate and then going to Blue Mountain. Thomas decided to check out Crovan's Gate first.

" Come on Percy, we're almost there. " - Thomas

" Thomas, are you sure this is a good idea. Their could be more bad guys coming. " - Tyler

" I'm not leaving Emily behind. You wouldn't leave Ellie would you?" - Thomas

" Of course not. " - Tyler

" Then help me. " - Thomas

" What about me? I have no clue where James is. What if he's been taken. " - Percy

" We'll find him Percy. " - Patrick

The 4 friends were at Crovan's Gate. But not a single person was there, bad people or innocent people.

" Emily?! " - Thomas

" Emily! " - All

Thomas and Percy looked around only to hear a sound of a whistle, and it was a whistle that Thomas knew instantly.

" Emily? " - Thomas

He continued to scream her name. He then looked and saw a closed shed in the distance. So him and Percy went towards it.

Thomas went up to the shed and hoped for it.

" Emily? " - Thomas

Then the shed doors opened, revealing both Ellie and Emily. Thomas was relieved.

" Oh thank god you're okay. " - Thomas

" Me too. " - Emily

Thomas went up to her and kissed her strongly. Tyler then came down and went for Ellie.

" Are you guys ok? " - Tyler

" Yes. " - Ellie

" What happened to you? " - Patrick

" Me and Emily saw the clouds turn purple, and then we heard a loud siren. Then all of sudden we saw those weird people from yesterday start to grab people and knock them out with some purple gas. " - Ellie

Tyler and Patrick were stunned.

" We saw that too. " - Tyler

" Oh god. " - Ellie

" What is happening on Sodor? " - Percy

" I don't know, but we have to get out of here. " - Tyler

" How? For all we know, their could be bad guys everywhere, and they'll all be there to catch us. " - Patrick

" And I need to find James. " - Percy

" No they won't. I know a place where we can go. But we need to find the others. " - Tyler

" How? " - Ellie

" Thomas? " - Tyler

Thomas and Emily were still kissing each other though.

" Thomas! " - Tyler

Thomas heard that and let go.

" Right. " - Thomas

" Emily. Ellie. Do you know where the others might be? " - Tyler

" All I know is that Gordon and Rebecca are working near the beach. I don't know which one though. " - Ellie

" I know Henry was going to the pier. " - Emily

" Even if they are there. How do we know they haven't been kidnapped? " - Patrick

After he said that though, another whistle was heard by them. The 6 friends all looked around, and Ellie saw an engine, scratch that, two engines coming near by.

" Over there. " - Ellie

The 6 all went near the two. It was very foggy now all of a sudden, so it was hard to see in the distance.

Once they all got closer, they saw who the two engines were. James and Edward.

" James! " - Percy

" Percy! " - James

Percy went up to him and bumped into him and started nuzzling his face.

" Oh god. I thought you were hurt. " - Percy

" Me too. But it's okay, we're are safe. " - James

Percy started to cry a bit, but soon calmed down.

" Edward. How did you guys find us? " - Tyler

" Me and James were still at Tidmouth, and then we heard some noise coming from Knapford Station. We saw what happened and we were terrified. So we got out of there from a different direction. We couldn't see Jake and Erik, so maybe they escaped. " - Edward

" Can one of you contact them? " - James

Tyler, Patrick, and Ellie got their phones. But no service at all they had.

" Damn! Those bastards must of cut out any connection! " - Patrick

" So now what? " - Percy

" Okay. I said there was a location when can go to escape. Just follow my lead and I'll see if I can do something. " - Tyler

" You better start thinking. " - James

The group all began to go off to try and find this location. But as soon as they started to leave. A large black van came up behind them. Then it stopped, and then the headlights went on.

" Uh oh. " - Patrick

The people in the truck saw them and then the truck was revved up.

" Run! " - Thomas

The 5 engines began drifting away. Tyler, Patrick, and Ellie got into their engine's cab. Then the truck started chasing them.

Thomas led the way as they all tried their best to get away from the truck.

" Where are we going? " - Percy

" To somewhere. " - Thomas

" Great. " - James

Tyler looked back and the person in the passenger seat stick his head out the window. Then he pulled out his gas missile launcher and pointed it right at them.

" Incoming! " - Tyler

Everyone braced themselves for something. The goon launched the missile at them.

It hit just near where James was, but he was going fast enough to avoid the blast of gas.

" Haha. Nice try jerks! " - James

Little did James that they had plenty more missiles to launch. The guy grabbed another missile to fire.

" Guys. I don't think I can go any farther. " - Edward

" Yes you can. " - Thomas

Edward wasn't so sure though, and he started to slow down, leaving himself behind the group.

" Oh gosh. " - Edward

" Edward? " - Emily

The truck was getting closer to Edward now, and the guys aimed his missile launcher right at him.

" Come to papa. " - goon

He was just about to pull the trigger, until...

BASH! The truck was hit by an oncoming car that hit the truck right in the side. The truck started to lose control a bit, and soon it stopped completely. Allowing the Steam Team to escape them.

" Yeah. See ya later suckers. " - Patrick

The car that hit them then drove up to the ones running. The window went down, revealing to be Jake and Erik inside the car, with Erik driving.

" Hey. Glad we found you. " - Erik

" Me too. " - Edward

Soon the group was now at 10. But they all still needed to find Gordon, Henry, Rebecca, Ginny, Hailey, Ruby, and Anne Claire. Erik and Jake ended up seeing Nia get knocked out by the gas at Knapford. Natalia, Nia's driver, would have also been there as she is always with Nia whenever.

Annie and Clarabel, who Anne Claire controlled, where at Tidmouth where they were stored. But they couldn't move themselves, so they most likely got taken by the bad guys as well.

But the remaining Steam Team members were still hoping to find the others.

Around Sodor, nearly every person and engine who lived there was knocked out and taken by the goons. Where did they take them? No one knows yet.

Caleb, the Steam Team head controller, was at the city to talk with the mayor about things. When the invasion started, he and the mayor took shelter at the top floor of the tallest building.

Right now, them and about 12 other people were hiding in there.

" I can't get any service. " - Caleb

" I'm sure emergency services have arrived. " - Mayor

" Um, Mr. Mayor. You might wanna take a look outside. " - Person 1

The mayor went to the window where that person was and looked outside. They saw a bunch of police cars scattered everywhere, and the police men and women all lying on the ground. So know all police presence on Sodor have been knocked out as well. The mayor was furious.

" Who is responsible for this? " - Mayor

" I have no idea. " - Caleb

" I need to go to the restroom. " - Person 2

" Yes ma'am. " - Caleb

The two went to the door, only for the door to be knocked.

" Hello? Anyone in there? " - Door guy

Caleb went to open the door.

" Don't! What if it's the bad guys? " - Person 3

Caleb then hesitated. But the Mayor took control.

" It's okay. I know who's voice that is. " - Mayor

He opened the door to reveal a man who was waiting.

" Ah yes. I had a feeling, come in. " - Mayor

" Thank you. I'm glad their are some people safe. " - guy

The Mayor let the guy and he sat down.

" Um. Mr. Mayor. May I ask who this is? " - Caleb

" Yes. Joe? " - Mayor

" Hi. I'm Dr. Joe McMahon, I'm a scientist. I came here to study a new experiment I was working on. Clearly that's not gonna happen soon. " - Joe

" Good thing you're safe Joe. " - Mayor

" Thank you sir. I'm glad you're safe too. " - Joe

Mayor was flattered, by then Joe started to get creepy.

" I must say though. My experiment has been a success so far. And my gas works perfectly. " - Joe

" I'm sorry, what. " - Caleb

" It's too bad you guys had to hide. You wouldn't want to have miss this. " - Joe

Then he snapped his fingers. Then about 10 goons stormed into the room. Grabbed a person and knocked them out with gas.

Caleb and the Mayor were the last ones to see this.

" Joe? What is this? " - Mayor

" You'll see soon. " - Joe

Caleb tried to attack Joe, only for Joe to grab his own device and spray both Caleb and the Mayor with the gas. Knocking them both to the floor.

The weirdest thing was that Joe wasn't wearing a gas mask. The gas didn't seem to affect him at all. But he just stood there and gave a slow smile. Everyone could all guess that he was the leader. The leader of what? That would be the PDK. The organization that escaped according to the news yesterday. And now they were on Sodor.

Back with the Steam Team, the only 10 remaining continued to try and find their other friends. But it was hard as they had to avoid being spotted by the goons.

At this point, the entire island was covered in fog and basically one huge purple cloud was over it. But wouldn't stop these guys.

Lucky for them, Henry, Gordon, and Rebecca managed to get away from the bad guys and take cover in Henry's Tunnel. It was dark enough so no one would be able to see the three engines.

Right now, they had been sitting there for about a half hour, and had no clue what to do next.

" We can't stay here forever. They're gonna find us. " - Henry

" No they won't. Stop being so stubborn. " - Gordon

" I am not. " - Henry

" Then stop complaining. " - Gordon

" You stop complaining. " - Henry

" Boys, stop! You're scaring me. " - Rebecca

" I'm sorry Becky. I'm scared too. But I don't know what to do now. " - Gordon

" Maybe Thomas, James, or one of them will find us. " - Henry

" After what we saw, I wouldn't give your hopes up. " - Gordon

" Gordon. Can you please be confident for once? " - Ginny

" No he can't. " - Hailey

" Come on guys. Leave him alone. " - Rebecca

" Can you all please stop talking!? " - Ruby

" Oh, I'm sorry. It's not our fault that..." - Hailey

" No seriously. I thought I heard something. Shhhh. " - Ruby

All 6 of them remained quiet, they listened for something. They at first didn't hear anything.

" Very funny Ruby. " - Gordon

Then the noise came up, the sound of 5 whistles being blown.

About a mile away from the tunnel. Those 5 whistle were coming from the remaining Steam Team engines still looking for the 3.

" Guys. Maybe we shouldn't blow our whistles. The bad guys will hear us. " - Percy

" Do you want to find them? " - Patrick

" Henry and Rebecca yes. Gordon, maybe. " - Percy

" Come on. They are part of our team. We need to find them. " - Thomas

" Unless they've already been kidnapped. " - Jake

" Or Trainnapped. " - James

" James! " - All

" Sorry. " - James

Emily was the first to see Henry's Tunnel in the distance.

" Their's the tunnel. Could they be in there? " - Emily

" It's a long shot, but let's see. " - Edward

The 5 engines all stopped at the entrance.

" Okay. So who gets to go in there and check? " - Tyler

" Woah what? How do we know their aren't a bunch of creeps in there waiting and ready to jump us. " - Erik

" Then one of us go check and see if someone's in there. " - Thomas

" I call James. " - Patrick

" Me too. " - Ellie

" What? " - James

" Excuse me. " - Percy

" I'm highly offended. " - Jake

" As am I. " - James

" Just do it babies. Do you want to get out of here? " - Thomas

" Yes. " - James and Jake

" Then just go in and check. " - Thomas

" Fine. " - James

" But if we get ambushed. Then you all are gonna get it. " - Jake

James and Jake slowly went into the tunnel.

" Oh god it's dark in here. " - James

" Good thing my eyes are night vision. " - Jake

" They are? " - James

" Ha. You wish. " - Jake

The two continued to slowly walk through the tunnel, but the others were getting impatient.

" Will you two go faster?! " - Edward

" Whoa Eddie. " - Erik

But that scream caused it to echo through the tunnel, causing it to be heard by the 3 engines hiding.

" Did you guys hear that? " - Rebecca

" Maybe. " - Ginny

" It sounded like a voice. " - Henry

" Maybe someone is in here. " - Hailey

She was about to yell, but..

" No! It could be trouble. " - Henry

" Ok, That's it. Hello! Is someone there? " - Gordon

His yell also echoed through the tunnel, causing it to be heard at the other side. James and Jake ended up hearing it, and they knew it was Gordon's voice.

" Guys! I heard Gordon. He's in here. " - James

" Yes. " - Thomas

" Let's go. " - Tyler

They all went into the tunnel hoping to see Gordon in there. Little did they know what a convoy of bad guys saw them go in. So about 6 trucks were sitting there and waiting.

Inside the tunnel, James and Jake led the way.

" Gordon? " - Edward

" Right here. " - Gordon

After all the anticipation, they group quickly ran through the tunnel and soon ran into the others sitting in the middle.

Everyone celebrated and hugs were given.

" Hailey. I'm glad you're here. " - Patrick

" Thanks. Your hair is a mess. " - Hailey

" Ginny! Erik bashed a bad guy truck. " - Jake

" How heroic. " - Ginny

" And made my heart explode. " - Erik

" Oh come on. You loved it. " - Jake

Erik agreed to that, but he got a little more worried as Anne Claire wasn't here.

" Is Anne with you guys? " - Erik

" No, we never saw her. " - Gordon

" She has to be fine. " - Erik

" She will. " - Rebecca

Then Henry came to a conclusion.

" Wait, where's Nia? " - Henry

Erik knew exactly what happened to her.

" Oh Henry. I'm so sorry, I saw her get taken by them. " - Erik

" It's okay Henry. I'm sure she's okay. " - Gordon

" How do you know? " - Henry

He started to cry and panic a bit. Tyler saw all this and had to tell everyone the plan.

" Okay everyone! I know some of us are happy and some are sad. But we all know is that we have to get off the island. We're very close to the place where we can go to escape. " - Tyler

" What is it? " - Patrick

" You'll see. " - Tyler

They all were just about to leave, until a huge light came from the end of the tunnel. Everyone turned around and saw it.

6 trucks all lined up and ready to move forward. That made almost every one swallow.

" Hey Thomas, what rhymes with fun? " - Tyler

" Run. " - Thomas

" Yes! Go, go, go, go, go! " - Tyler

All the humans went into their cab, and every engine began to go as fast as they could. The convoy then also started to move and begin another chase.

All 8 engines went as fast as they could to get out of the tunnel, but Henry's tunnel seems to have grown longer, as they were still pretty far from the exit.

Thomas saw the exit, but had a plan.

" Everyone, close your eyes. " - Thomas

The others were confused, but did as they were told and close their eyes. Thomas then began to launch coal and behind the group and at the convoy to block them. It didn't seem to work though. But the others opened their eyes and saw what he was doing. So they all began to shoot their coal and tried to stop the trucks.

They used all of their coal as they could, it seemed to work as the trucks began to slow down a bit. Before you know it, they slowed down and stopped.

Everyone began to cheer in victory, but that would be very short as Emily saw at the other end of the tunnel, another batch of tracks.

Another 6 of them were stopped at the end, so they hoped that the engines would stop.

But they weren't going to stop.

" Okay guys. You know what we have to do. " - Thomas

" Are you sure? " - Percy

" Yes, we have to do it. " - Emily

" Let's do this. " - James

All 8 engines began going faster, which made the guys at the end of the tunnel freaked out. Every single one of them left their cars.

" 1, 2, 3, Brace yourselves! " - Thomas

They did as the trucks were ran into hard, plowing them out of the way, and giving the Steam Team freedom.

" Yes! " - Gordon

" We did it. " - Rebecca

" I'm wanna stop now please. " - Henry

" Don't worry, we're almost there. " - Tyler

They all were not gonna give up. A bigger challenge for them though is that entire force of goons knew about the escapers, and so they were all chosen to chase them and stop them.

But the Steam Team managed to make it to the secret location. They all arrived and the engines stopped and the drivers left their cabs.

Their was some person already there though.

" Who the hell are you? " - Tyler

" You're lucky I know how to drive a boat. " - Anne Claire

She turned around and revealed herself.

" Anne? " - Everyone

" How the hell did you know about this? " - Tyler

" Trust me. I know a lot more. " - Anne Claire

Erik then ran up to her and hugged her.

" Don't do that to me. " - Erik

" It's fine Erik. I'm not going anywhere. " - Anne Claire

Once everyone was settled. Now everyone wanted to know what to do.

" So what are we going to do? " - Jake

" Just listen. The humans are going to go to the boat, and the engines, you see that bridge right there? " - Tyler

He pointed and the engines all saw a long narrow bridge right next to the dock where the boat was.

" Where did that bridge come from? " - Emily

" I've never seen it. " - James

" Is it safe? " - Gordon

" Yes it is. It leads to a different island. Just go across it, and we will meet you guys when you get there. " - Tyler

" Um, we should start moving now. " - Edward

He was right, as right behind them all was the entire force coming after.

" Get on the boat! " - Tyler

Tyler, and the others started to go for the boat. The engines then went one by one starting to go across the bridge. But...

" Oh god! Guys, I'm stuck. " - Rebecca

They looked and saw that Rebecca was stuck by something.

" Rebecca! " - Gordon

He started to go near her.

" Gordon, no! " - Ginny

Ginny started to run near them. Only for Jake to grab her.

" Ginny stop. " - Jake

Then Ruby ran over to Rebecca.

" Rebecca. Calm down, we're gonna get you out. " - Ruby

She looked down and saw that Rebecca's wheels were stuck in some mud. She tried to dig her out, but couldn't.

The goons were getting closer.

" Hurry! " - Thomas

" Thomas, guys, just go. " - Tyler

" Follow me. " - Thomas

Him, along with Emily, Percy, James, Henry, and Edward began to cross the bridge.

Gordon was still trying to save Rebecca. He began to push her, but she still wouldn't move.

" I can't get her. " - Gordon

" Guys, hurry! " - Ellie

Ruby was still also trying to free Rebecca, but couldn't.

" Guys, you gotta go. " - Ruby

" We're not leaving. " - Tyler

" Gordon, please. " - Ginny

" I'm not leaving Rebecca. " - Gordon

" Just go guys. " - Rebecca

Her saying that made them realize they had to leave. Anne started up the boat and it set off into the sea. Tyler and the others watched as Gordon, Rebecca, and Ruby stayed there. Then they disappeared as the fog faded them away.

" Rebecca. I love you. You know we gotta stay strong. " - Gordon

" I know. I love you too. " - Rebecca

" It's going to be okay. " - Ruby

The 3 had a big group hug, as they bad guys all ended up arriving and surrounding the 3. One goon came out of a truck and walked up to the 3.

That would Joe McMahon, revealed to be the leader, as he looked at 3 friends and softly said.

" Hello friends. " - Joe

Then came the spray of gas, which knocked Gordon, Rebecca, and Ruby completely. After he did that, Joe looked out into the sea knowing that the others ended up escaping.

" Should we go after them? " - goon

" No, they're not worth it. We have enough people anyways. " - Joe

" What if they contact authorities. " - goon

" No authorities in the world will be able to stop this. " - Joe

He then walked away and into his truck and they soon drove away. Gordon, Rebecca, and Ruby were also brought somewhere.

Now out in the middle of the sea are the remaining members of the Steam Team, going to this other island and doing, at this point, nothing.

Tyler sat there looking back and had just one big question.

" Who are these people? " - Tyler

That couldn't be answered for them. The only thing they did know was that the Island of Sodor was now completely invaded by these people, and it doesn't look like anything is going to be able to stop it.

All in all, this day is only the start of something that will change the world forever.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Absolutely crazy chapter. What will the Steam Team do next? We will see next chapter. That chapter may be a little late as I'm staying at my dad's house for a bit and their is no connection there at all. Stupid. But still please stay tuned for Chapter 3.**

**Bye, Love you guys. Love, Ethan.**

**Also, if you hate this fandom because of some people. I understand, but just know that their are still some great people apart of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Different Island**

* * *

Still in the boat, the 8 Steam Team human friends were still moving across the ocean to wherever they land.

" Tyler. Where the hell are we going to? " - Jake

Tyler didn't answer as he was still shocked from seeing Gordon, Rebecca, and Ruby being left behind, as was Ginny.

" Tyler! " - Jake

" Oh, right. We should be there in...uh...2 minutes? " - Tyler

" You don't know where, do ya? " - Hailey

" I've been panicking this whole time. " - Tyler

" The Isle of Man? That's right next to Sodor. " - Erik

" No, that's west of Sodor. We're going South. " - Ellie

" Then where are we going? France? " - Patrick

" Will you stop yelling!? " - Tyler

" Oh yeah. Seeing our home get taken over by a bunch of criminals. Yeah, I'm gonna stop yelling! " - Patrick

" Shut up you two. Please, just stay calm. " - Ellie

Tyler and Patrick listened and hugged it out.

" Tyler? Where does that bridge the engines went across go to? " - Jake

Tyler was again out of the loop.

" I have no clue. I just saw it and assumed it led to a different island. " - Tyler

" And you don't know where? " - Patrick

" Maybe. " - Tyler

" You idiot. " - Hailey

She then slapped his head. Then Tyler retaliated by slapping her leg. Then the two started to scuffle, leading to the others to break it up. Anne Claire who was driving was getting sick of this. So she turned around, leaving the boat running itself. And whistled as loud as she ever could.

That made the others 7 jump around and stop fighting.

" Works everytime. " - Anne Claire

" Anne? You should be driving. " - Tyler

" Yeah. And I should be on Sodor working, oh, but that's not gonna happen. " - Anne Claire

Everyone was so annoyed with each other now.

" Poor Gordon. I can't believe he stayed behind. " - Ginny

" Rebecca was stuck. What was he suppose to do? " - Jake

" I don't know. " - Ginny

" All I want to know is. What's gonna happen to everyone on Sodor? " - Erik

" I don't know. They were gassed and then taken away. Maybe they were put in a safe place. " - Patrick

" Yeah. Those guys would do that. " - Jake

" What are we gonna do when we reach land? " - Ginny

" Perhaps get the police, FBI, SWAT, and military to go to Sodor and take those guys down. " - Hailey

" Are you sure they'll believe us? " - Ellie

" They should. This whole thing has to be on the news right now. " - Hailey

" Even if, I don't know if any military force will be able to take down an entire colony of criminals that took over an entire island. " - Patrick

" Let's still tell them. " - Hailey

" We can try. " - Ellie

" Anne! Why are you still not driving? " - Tyler

Anne was not fond of this yelling, but turned back to the control of the book. Only was that a big rock was right in front of them.

" Oh shit! Hold on! " - Anne Claire

" What?! " - Patrick

Then the boat began to turn hard as Anne tried to avoid the rock, but they were too close to it and the boat hit the rock and started to lose control.

Next thing you know the boat starts to flip over and crash, thankfully on land, but where?

Just a bit away, the engines were still crossing that bridge they were suppose to go on. Even though they had no clue where it led to.

" Guys. I don't think I can go any further. " - Henry

" I'm with him. " - Edward

" Well we can't stay on this bridge forever. " - James

" Thomas. Where does this bridge lead to? " - Percy

" I don't know, but it has to lead to another land. " - Thomas

" Or it could lead us nowhere. " - Henry

" Henry. You need to calm down. " - Emily

" Both my brother and girlfriend were taken by those monsters, and you want me to calm down? " - Henry

" Just breathe. " - Emily

" Then what? " - Henry

" Guys. Please stop. Let's just keep moving. " - Thomas

" What about the others. They just left us. " - Percy

" I'm sure they'll come for us. " - Emily

" Why didn't they come with us? " - James

" They're trying to save themselves, aren't they? " - Percy

" Knock it off you guys. They will come back for us. " - Emily

" When is that then? " - James

" Um, probably fast. " - Edward

" Why's that? " - Henry

" Cause the bridge is starting to fall apart behind us, so we should really get moving again. " - Edward

The others stopped talking after that, and they heard the bridge breaking apart just behind them. So Edward was right, they had to get a move on.

Thomas led the way and quickly started to move faster, as did the other 5 behind them.

" Thomas. You might wanna move faster. " - James

" I have barely any speed left. " - Thomas

Edward, who was at the end of the line, was about 20 feet away from the collapsing bridge, and it was starting to get closer.

" Go, now! " - Edward

" Please not us too! " - Henry

They all kept on going faster, and it was only in a matter of seconds that they managed to reach land before the bridge was completely gone.

Thomas, Emily, Percy, James, Henry, and Edward all managed to get off the bridge in the knick of time.

" Oh thank god. " - Percy

" Glad that's over. " - James

" But where are we? " - Emily

" I don't know, it's so foggy. " - Thomas

That fog ended up fading away after a few minutes. Once it did though, the 6 engines could see across the ocean and see the giant, purple cloud hovering above their home. They all looked traumatized.

" Are we ever going back to Sodor? " - Percy

" I don't think so buddy. " - Thomas

Emily and Henry started to cry, and then the engines moved along and they hoped to find both their drivers and help.

On Sodor right now, every person and engine on the Island were knocked out and taken to a remote place where the PDK was keeping their supplies.

Sodor had a population of about 40,000 people. ( **I don't know the exact population, that was just a wild guess** ). And their were over 100 engines and other vehicles that these people were able to take out.

In some kind of warehouse, Gordon ended up waking up and saw he was in this warehouse.

" Hello? " - Gordon

As his eyes were fully opened again, he saw that he was in some kind of cage. He looked outside the cage and saw that this room had other engines all locked up in cages. Philip, Rosie, Spencer, you name it.

Gordon looked to his right and saw that Rebecca was right there. She was still passed out though.

" Rebecca! Wake up, it's me. " - Gordon

She didn't though, and Gordon looked and saw that every engines in the room were still eyes closed.

" Hey! Let me out! You sick people! " - Gordon

That caused a guard to come in the room. He was wearing a gas mask, all black, and was holding a device that was most quickly to discipline the prisoners.

" You're awake already? " - Guard

" Yes I am. Now let me and my friends out of here! " - Gordon

The guard checked his watch.

" Sorry, it's only 4:24pm. 5 o'clock is when it will start. " - Guard

The guard started to walk away, leaving Gordon vulnerable.

" Wait, what will start? Answer me dammit! " - Gordon

" Alright, I'm done listening to you. " - Guard

He went back to Gordon, and sprayed him with some gas.

" No, you..." - Gordon

And just like that, Gordon was knocked cold again. What was happening at 5 though?

Back on the mystery island, the boat the humans were on ended up crashing. Thankfully, none of them were seriously hurt, but some were beat up a bit.

The boat ended up crashing on a beach that was deserted. Also the boat was badly damaged and will most likely not be used again.

Tyler was face first into the sand, and pulled his head up.

" Guys? Are you alright? " - Tyler

" Yes. " - Ellie

" Roger. " - Jake

" I'm depressed, but I'm fine. " - Ginny

" Ow, my leg! " - Patrick

" My nose! " - Hailey

" My ears! God, make it stop. " - Erik

" You're fine, it's just buzzing. " - Anne Claire

Tyler stood up and went to help aid his brother. Ellie helped with Hailey.

" Nice job crashing the boat Anne. " - Hailey

" Hey you guys were arguing so much. " - Anne Claire

Ellie shooed her away and continued helping Hailey.

" Did you say your nose? " - Ellie

" Yes. I thought sand was soft, not hard as metal. " - Hailey

She touched his nose, and it hurt, but she could still move it, so it probably wasn't broken.

" Damn! " - Jake

" What? " - Ellie

" Still no signal. Our phones are useless. " - Jake

He was so angry that he threw his phone right in the water.

" Um Jake. That was my phone. " - Ginny

" No it wasn't. " - Jake

Then he checked his pockets, and felt his left pocket was full. Then he pulled out his actual phone. Jake giggled nervously, and then walked away.

" Patrick. Can you stand up? " - Tyler

" It feels like I tore my ACL, but yeah I can walk. " - Patrick

He stood up and as soon as he was on two legs, he stumbled and fell on the ground again.

" No, no, no. My knee is popped out. " - Patrick

" Okay who gets to carry him? " - Tyler

" Erik. " - All

" Really? " - Erik

" You're the strongest. " - Anne Claire

" Fine. " - Erik

As he went to pick up Patrick, the fog had faded away at this point. Ellie then looked across the ocean and saw the big purple cloud that was over Sodor.

She put her hands to her face as she was horrified. The others soon realized and looked on as well.

Just like the engines, these guys were traumatized.

" Our home is just..." - Patrick

" Gone. " - Jake

" Taken by criminals. " - Hailey

" And took my engine. " - Ginny

" Speaking of them, did that bridge they went on lead to this place? " - Patrick

" You already asked that. " - Tyler

" And you didn't answer. " - Patrick

The two were about to scuffle only for Ginny to see what they all wanted to see.

" Guys! " - Ginny

She waved at what she saw, and that was the engines. They made it to beach, as the bridge, or what was the bridge, was about a mile or 2 away.

The drivers all ran to the engines as they were reunited, well except for Ginny, and possibly Anne Claire. She never really had a bond with Annie and Clarabel, but still missed them.

Either way, hugs and kisses were given. And most of the Steam Team was reunited.

" Thank god you found us. " - Tyler

" Same for us. " - Thomas

" Don't ever leave us again. " - Emily

" We won't sweetie. " - Ellie

As everyone was back together, they all once again looked out at the ocean and their home that was invaded. The island they were on was about at least 20 or 30 miles away, but it looked like they were far, far away from their home.

" What do we do now? " - Henry

" Maybe if we travel this island. We can find some kind of help. " - Patrick

" Patrick. Stop leaning on my shoulder. " - Erik

" Hey I can't walk. " - Patrick

" Let's at least find a doctor. " - Jake

" Right. " - All

The 14 friends soon all set off on this unknown island to hopefully find some people that could help them, some way.

Back with Gordon in the warehouse, he opened his eyes yet again. He looked and saw he was in a different room and no longer in a cage, but he was strapped onto the floor, so he couldn't move at all. In the room as well were about 10 goons just standing there.

" Hey. Freaks. Let me out. " - Gordon

He didn't say that very loud though, and no reaction was given. The door for the room opened though and the person who came in was Caleb.

" Caleb? Thank God you're here. " - Gordon

But Caleb didn't answer though, that's because behind him was Joe McMahon, who was the one who took both Caleb and the Mayor.

" Caleb, sit right there on your engine's suspension. " - Joe

Caleb did that and still said nothing.

" Caleb? Say something. What did you do to him? " - Gordon

" You'll see soon friend. " - Joe

" I'm not your friend. Where's Rebecca? " - Gordon

" She'll be in here soon. " - Joe

" Let me go now! My friends were able to escape you. They will get reinforcements to come and take you down. " - Gordon

Joe smiled and didn't have much else to say. One of his men gave him a device that looked like a small bat, except it wasn't.

" Caleb, come over here. " - Joe

Caleb got up and started walking over to Joe, only to quickly punch a goon in the face and grab a weapon. That weapon however was useless as it was vulnerable against anything as he tried to attack some more.

More goons grabbed Caleb and restrained him.

" Joe! Just leave my engines alone. " - Caleb

" I will Caleb. Just watch this. " - Joe

He took that bat looking thing and put it in front of Gordon's face.

" Back off! " - Gordon

The device was activated and a bluish light of some sorts went right into Gordon's eyes, causing them to open completely wide. There Gordon's mind was completely brainwashed.

After about 15 seconds, Joe turned the brainwashing device off.

" Gordon. How do you feel? " - Joe

At first Gordon didn't say anything, but with a snap of Joe's fingers. Gordon was up and ready.

" Master. I salute you. " - Gordon

" As you must. " - Joe

Caleb was in complete despair.

" What? Gordon, are you alright? " - Caleb

" Shut it minion, my master is talking. " - Gordon

" Thank you very much. " - Joe

" You sick bastard! What are you doing to us? " - Caleb

" Just know you won't be calling me sick bastard anymore. You will address me as your new leader of this land. " - Joe

" Master? Do you need anything? " - Gordon

" No, but I'll let you go and talk to your new, colleagues. " - Joe

His men let all the restraints off Gordon. His was turned completely around and a large door opened. It revealed the outside, and a track right in front of Gordon.

" You may head out. " - Joe

Gordon did that and went back to the outside, where he was no longer normal Gordon, but a different Gordon.

" Take him back. " - Joe

His men pulled Caleb back and took him back where he was being held. He couldn't fight back.

" Son of a bitch! You won't get away with this. " - Caleb

The door closed, leaving Joe there to spend the rest of the time brainwashing every person and engine being held, so that they would all be under his control.

" Sir, do you want us to start building the Token? " - guard

" Yes, we have all the time we need. " - Joe

What were they building? And what was the Token? That couldn't be answered though, as for the rest of the day, Joe continued to use his device to brainwash everyone on Sodor.

After that happened, everyone on Sodor was now under control of the PDK. With the way they planned this, no kind of force could stop them.

Back on the island where our steamers were, they traveled for almost an hour trying to find people, but it was like this island was completely deserted.

" Great. We're on 0 people island. " - Jake

" Stop whining. Someone has to live here. " - Tyler

" You know, if their are tracks on this island. Their could some engine that live here. So i'm sure their has to be people here. " - Thomas

" Let's hope its not creeps that will shoot us down. " - James

" Okay, I need to stop. Patrick you're too heavy. You eat a lot? " - Erik

He put Patrick down on the ground, and he still couldn't walk.

" No, I've just gained a lot buff. " - Patrick

" Uh huh. " - Erik

" Can someone just pop my knee back in. " - Patrick

Everyone backed up, but Hailey decided to help her boy.

" I got you Pat. Just stay still. " - Hailey

" Do you know anything about health? " - Ginny

" Only to not drink coke in the shower. " - Hailey

Hailey grabbed Patrick's leg and tried to push his knee back in the socket, but that only caused more pain.

" Oww, shit! You're making it worse " - Patrick

" Just stay still. " - Hailey

She tried a different way, by untying her hair band and wrapped it around Patrick's leg. She hoped that would be tight enough to fix his knee. In typical fashion it didn't.

" Ahh! Do you want my leg amputated? " - Patrick

" Maybe if you just stop being so..." - Hailey

" Okay, move it. I got this. " - Anne Claire

She rolled up her sleeves.

" Wait Anne! It's fine, I'm just..." - Patrick

" Hold still. " - Anne Claire

" No, I 'm fiiiiiiiiiiinnn...ohhhh. " - Patrick

She ended up pushing his knee back in it very quick. A pop was heard and Patrick could walk again.

" Thanks Anne. I hurt like any kind of hell, but thanks. " - Patrick

He stood up and tried to hug Anne. Only to get a punch in the gut.

" Okay, now that you can walk again. Can we keep going? " - Tyler

Then a noise could be heard in the distance, it sounded like music at a party.

" Follow me. " - Tyler

He led the way as the others all ran towards the sound. The stopped near a hillside, and looked down to see a small town.

" Bingo. " - Emily

" Jenga. " - James

They all looked at him though.

" What, I heard that somewhere. " - James

They all went down the hillside to go near the town. It was small, but had a good amount of people to meet and talk to. As well as tracks, as their were in fact some engines that lived there as well.

Once the group all arrived at the entrance. The citizens who lived there all looked at the unexpected visitors.

" They must be happy to see us. " - Patrick

" Or terrified. " - Percy

But one woman ran to them to introduce.

" Why hello there kids. Welcome to our lovely town, please come. " - woman

" Um, okay. " - Tyler

She grabbed his hand, as everyone else followed and looked at the town. It wasn't as you would say welcoming. Their were houses, that were pretty old and dirty. The roads looked very dried up. And the trees weren't so refreshing.

" This place is quite charming. " - Henry

" Yeah you could say that. " - Edward

" I wasn't serious. " - Henry

" Yeah me neither. " - Edward

The woman brought the group to the downtown portion of the town.

" Um ma'ma, do you mind if I..." - Tyler

But before he could finish, the woman all yelled to the people in the area.

" Everywhere, we have some visitors. " - woman

That brought every citizen to come near the visitors. They apparently haven't had any visitors to their town in almost a year.

" Nice to meet you. " - man

" Thanks, nice hair. " - Jake

Thomas and the engines all were greeted by the people, but Thomas noticed an engine sitting over near a siding. The engine was a maroon color and very tall.

" Who's that over there? " - Thomas

The people looked over at what he was asking for.

" That's Robinson. He's not what you say friendly. " - man

" Why's that. " - Emily

" If you talk to him too much, he'll start to scream. " - man

" Sounds like a nice guy. " - Percy

As more people continued to introduce themselves and their town to the Steam Team, Tyler was getting impatient.

" Okay everyone, it's nice to meet you but..." - Tyler

He was cut off again by some citizens offering gifts for some reason.

" May I interest you in some fruit. " - woman

" No thanks. " - Tyler

" Some soaps. " - man

" I'll take some. " - Patrick

" Pat? " - Tyler

" What. It's butternut flavor. " - Patrick

Anne was getting heckled by some boys, Ginny and Jake were talking with a delivery man, and the engines seem to be more interested in that Robinson engine. Tyler and Ellie wanted them to listen though.

" Can you people please stop and listen to us? " - Tyler

But the people acted like they didn't hear him. Ellie decided to try this. She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled as loud as she could. That could everyone to stop talking.

" Okay. I'm deaf now. " - Hailey

" Thank you, now please, can everyone please listen. " - Ellie

" Our home is the Island of Sodor, and it was attacked by these criminals. Can one of you please tell us if we can call something to help us? " - Tyler

" You're from the Island of Sodor? " - Man

" Yes? " - Ellie

" You people must get all kinds of visitors from across the world. " - Man

" But we never get anybody to visit us. " - Woman

" You people don't belong here. " - man

The people all started to surround the Steam Team who were now scared.

" Come on people. Our home has been invaded. " - Thomas

" Maybe that's a good thing. " - man

" No it's not. We have friends back there who could be hurt or worse. Please just cooperate with us. " - Emily

Some of the people started to have changed feelings after hearing that.

" None of you people would want anything to happen to your people. " - Thomas

" Never. " - woman

" Then please help us. If you do, we promised we'll let people know about your town and you'll have visitors coming here all the time. " - Tyler

" You promise that? " - man

" Yes we would. " - Ellie

That made everyone stay back and decide to help in someway.

" Thanks. " - Emily

" Who took down your home? " - man

" We don't know. Some group of criminals from somewhere, but we don't know who. " - Ellie

The group all couldn't figure out who they could be. But Edward had one memory.

" The PDK. " - Edward

" The what now? " - James

" Yesterday, I heard on the news that this wanted group called the PDK was being hunted. And they were last seen in Ireland. " - Edward

" How can we be sure that's the same group? " - Percy

Patrick then had something he remembered.

" I saw one of those guys had the term PDK on the back of their jackets. " - Patrick

" Oh god, so then? " - Jake

" Yes. " - Patrick

" But why? Why Sodor? " - Thomas

They all tried to think more. But things got a little more hazy as police cars came up. The sheriff came out of his car.

" Who are you people? " - sheriff

" We are from the Island of Sodor. We really need your help. " - Tyler

" I don't trust outsiders. " - sheriff

" No, we're not..." - Patrick

" I got a call you were harrassing my people. " - sheriff

" No we weren't. " - Jake

" This girl flicked my head and kicked my friend's shin. " - boy

That was Anne Claire who did that.

" Look, let's just..." - Tyler

" Take them in. " - Sheriff

" Wait, wait, wait! " - All

Their was nothing else they could say as the police force arrested them and put them in the hole. Even more salty, this town had it's very own engine jail. So the engines were all put in as well.

" Come on people. Our home has been taken! " - Jake

" Shut up. " - sheriff

All 8 drivers were put in the cars and taken to the station. The engines were chained and brought to their jail place as well.

Not a great way for the Steam Team to try and get somebody to help save their home.

From what was happening on Sodor, every citizen and engine still on there getting brainwashed by the PDK. It doesn't look like things are going to get better. Especially with this so called Token that was being built.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**That's chapter 3 done. Sorry it was a little late. Next chapter should come next week. What do you think so far? Let me know.**

**If you think some things in this story make no sense. Sorry, this is the best I could think of.**

**Either way, I hope you guys are really enjoying this. 7 chapters left, so stay tuned.**

**Bye. Love you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The World Knows**

* * *

If things couldn't get worse for the Steam Team, they just got arrested, for intruding? They still had no clue. The sheriff must be having a bad day or something. Just like them.

Locked all in one cell were the drivers, and they were not happy. Banging on the cell door and screaming for some people to do something useful.

" Hey! I need to use the BR. " - Patrick

" Pat, you've been saying that for 20 minutes. " - Jake

" Well I have to. " - Patrick

" Here's a bucket. " - Anne Claire

" Eww. " - Erik

" Oh no. I'm not doing that again. " - Patrick

Tyler had enough of this and went up to the door and yelled at the guard near the entrance to the cell room.

" Hey, get your sheriff over here and tell him to let us out. " - Tyler

The guard didn't listen, just ate a donut and read magazines. Typical police.

" Ah, you're useless. " - Tyler

" So what now. We just sit there and socialize? " - Ginny

" They have to let us out soon, right? It's not like we stole something. " - Erik

" Well. " - Hailey

" Hailey? " - All

" I might have "borrowed" one of those soaps from that nice, smelly man. " - Hailey

" Did you get the butternut one? " - Patrick

" 2. " - Hailey

Tyler facepalmed and grabbed the bars.

" Look. Our friends on Sodor are in serious danger! Will you please just listen to us?! " - Tyler

Still no answer from someone. Tyler turned around and slid down the bars and onto the floor. Ellie sat down next to him.

" I wish someone would do something too. " - Ellie

" Great that we ended up on undiscovered island. We still don't know what this island is called. " - Tyler

" Ignorant Island. " - Jake

" Subtle name, tourism would be glorious. " - Ginny

They all soon sat on the ground and just chit chatted for way too long.

" Poor Gordon and Rebecca. And Nia. Why did they do them? " - Ginny

" Maybe they locked them up like us. " - Patrick

" Or worse. " - Erik

" The way that this happened, some other country has to have learned about this, right? " - Tyler

" Ehh. " - All

" Thanks buds. " - Tyler

The door to the entrance then opened, and the sheriff came in and went to the cell where the hopeless drivers were.

" Alright get up. You're free to go. " - sheriff

" About time. " - Patrick

He sprinted out of the cell and looked for a bathroom, but this building didn't one. So he went outside, literally.

" Where's Thomas and our engines? " - Tyler

" They're just outside, I'll take you to them. " - sheriff

" Thank you. " - Ellie

" Um, sheriff, are you gonna to..." - Jake

" Not now. " - sheriff

" Well then. " - Jake

The engines were in an engine own cell just outside station. It was there to lock up any engine for something, engine illegal I guess. This cell was apparently big enough to fit all 6 engines.

" Are they gonna let us out? Cause I don't deserve to be locked up, not with my looks. " - James

That made Percy giggle. At least he was feeling happy now. Henry wasn't though.

" Shut up. " - Henry

" What was that? " - James and Percy

" I said shut up! " - Henry

" Woah Henry, calm down. " - Edward

" I'm sorry. I just can't stop thinking about Nia. Those evil people took her away. What if they hurt her? " - Henry

" Henry, please stay calm. I'm sure she is just okay, and she's thinking about you. " - Emily

" She is? " - Henry

" Of course she is. I'm always thinking about Thomas, and James and Percy? You two always think about each other? " - Emily

" Yeah. " - James and Percy

" So just believe that Nia is just sitting and thinking about you. " - Emily

" I will. Thanks Emily. " - Henry

" You got it my friend. " - Emily

" You are so heartwarming. " - Thomas

" That's what I do. " - Emily

" Yeah, I want to be happy right now. But I can't. Not with these people locking us up and not helping our home. Hey! Will you people please just listen to us?! Please! " - Thomas

" They probably won't listen. " - James

" Rude people. Sodor has such nice people, these people are just the opposite. " - Percy

" That's because no one knows about us. " - Robinson

All 6 engines heard the voice and didn't know where it was coming from. Until Thomas saw an engine coming near the cell. It was in fact Robinson, that engine they all saw earlier.

" No people outside here knows about our island. " - Robinson

" How can that be? Doesn't this island have a name? " - Edward

" That's what more sad. This island doesn't have a name. " - Robinson

" You mean like it was never discovered? " - Emily

" That's right. " - Robinson

" So why didn't you guys name the island? " - Henry

" We couldn't pick a name. It just didn't seem right. " - Robinson

" Sure it is. How about the Island of Modor? You know, like Motor? " - James

Everyone looked at James in such annoyance, even Percy.

" Right. I will stop. " - James

" It's okay, I like it. " - Percy

" No you don't. " - James

" Okay, yes. " - Percy

" Robinson. Do you know anything about the PDK? " - Edward

" All I heard was that they owned this factory of some sorts in Ireland, and that's where they make their designs. " - Robinson

" Designs? As in gas? " - Thomas

" I guess you could say that. " - Robinson

" That may be where they made that gas they used to knock out the people. " - Thomas

" What about the giant cloud above? " - Percy

" I have no clue on that. " - Robinson

" These people must have been planning this for a long time. " - Edward

" But again why Sodor? " - Henry

They had no idea why these people would target such an innocent, nice, small, enjoyable island.

The sheriff and drivers at this time had left the station and went to the engines' cell.

" Hey all. I'm sorry for locking you all up, but you're free to go. " - sheriff

" Oh thank you. " - Henry

The sheriff unlocked the cell and all 6 engines left the cell and finally back in the open. Once that was all settled, the sheriff was ready to talk to them all.

" Robinson? Would you mind letting me talk to them? " - sheriff

" Of course sir. Good luck to you all. " - Robinson

" Thanks Robinson. " - Thomas

He soon left feeling the most happy he's ever been.

The sheriff soon gave the Steam Team some crazy news.

" I was informed by some news anchors that the Island of Sodor was under attack. You guys were able to escape? " - sheriff

" We got lucky so many times. But we managed to get off and here. " - Tyler

" You were lucky. They said every citizen was taken hostage of some sorts. " - sheriff

" Oh god Nia. " - Henry

" And Gordon, Rebecca, and Ruby. " - Ginny

" But let me give some good news. They said military patrol from both the U.K and Ireland were informed and are heading there now. " - sheriff

" That should be good. They will all go in and take those bastards down and save everyone! " - Patrick

" We can't get our hopes up now, all we can do is pray. " - Ellie

" Their is one more thing. " - sheriff

" Then explain. " - Anne Claire

" Did Robinson happen to tell you about the PDK and Ireland? " - sheriff

" Yes he did in fact. " - Thomas

" He's always been on that, and his driver Russ owns a plane, and he just called me and said he would drop you guys off in Ireland. " - sheriff

" He did? " - Ellie

" Why would we go there? " - Erik

" So we can find out more about the PDK. " - Tyler

" What are we, Mystery Inc? " - Hailey

" We should get back to Sodor when the military stops them. " - James

" We don't know how long it will take for the military to stop them, it could take days even. " - Tyler

" I want to go to Ireland and find out more about these creeps. " - Ginny

" Come on guys. " - Ellie

" Wait, a plane? I don't do planes. " - Percy

" Believe or not, Russ owns two planes, so one can be for you engines and one for you humans. " - sheriff

" You sure about this? " - Erik

" If we can find out where they made their stuff, maybe we can use that to stop them. " - Tyler

" Yeah, cause the military will be nobodies. " - Hailey

" Come on. You saw what they did to our home and friends. We want to take them down, don't we? " - Tyler

" Yes. " - Thomas

" Yes. " - Emily

" Yes. " - Ellie

" More yes. " - Ginny

" Yes. " - everyone else

" So let get going. " - Tyler

" Yes. " - All

All 14 friends went off to the airstrip where the planes would be and got ready to head to Ireland and find the headquarters of the PDK.

" See you all. Hope you can forgive me for locking you up. " - sheriff

" Don't worry about it. " - Tyler

" Just build a bathroom in the cell room. " - Patrick

" Got it son. " - sheriff

The group of friends so left the town as the airstrip was a few miles away, but they didn't care. They just hoped for something to help Sodor. The military was already notified.

On Sodor now, some of the PDK were informed that a military presence was on its way. The Leader Joe however, had something planned just for that.

At the warehouse where all the people and engines were brainwashed, Caleb and the Mayor were the only two not yet been affected. Joe decided not to brainwash them for personal reasons.

Nevertheless, the two were in the main office, tied to chairs, and forced to watch their people and engines be "attacked" like this.

Joe walked right in.

" Our people will not follow your orders. " - mayor

" I'm afraid they will sir, as every single person has called me boss, master, leader, and one even calling me ruler of the land. " - Joe

" You think you won? Cause news flash, you won't. Your little experiment will be heard around the world, and help will come here and take you down. " - Caleb

" You are right on help coming. " - Joe

He grabbed a remote and turned on the news. In that room, their were about 10 TVs. So all of them had the news on.

" As you can see, military boats and ships are making its way towards the Island of Sodor and should arrive their very soon. They are hoping for a sweep of catching every single crook that we believe are on the island. " - news anchor

" Told you. Your men have no chance. " - Caleb

" Just give it up. " - mayor

" You should know that, I started this with 200 men, and now I have about over 15,000 of men, women, and engines that will defend my land. But I don't need them. " - Joe

" Why's that? You scared? " - Caleb

" No. I brought a little, back up. " - Joe

He grabbed a second remote from his pocket and pressed the only button that it had. At the roof of the warehouse was this satellite thingy, and once the button was pushed, a laser from that satellite blasted up into the sky. Once it reached about 10,000 feet, the laser formed this giant, round bubble that covered the entire Island like a shield.

When the military boats and ships came close to Sodor, they ended up hitting the bubble, blocking them from getting closer to Sodor and doing anything. The bubble was also invisible too, so they didn't see it coming. That bubble was apparently indestructible as well, since none of the soldiers could blast it open.

With that now there, no one was entering Sodor now.

Caleb and the Mayor ended up seeing the bubble get formed on the 10 televisions in front of them.

" So, it looks like it's just us here now. " - Joe

" What are you trying to accomplish here? " - Mayor

" You'll find out in 48 hours. " - Joe

He looked back at them and then left the room, leaving the two.

" Wait! What's in 24 hours? " - Caleb

No answer, just the sound of the door closing.

Back on unnamed island, the Steam Team arrived at the airstrip where their 2 planes were waiting and ready to head to Ireland.

" Excuse me, but are you Russ? " - Tyler

A man in a very tight pilot suit came up.

" That would be me. " - Russ

" You want to take us to Ireland. So we are ready. " - Ellie

" Of course, let me also introduce you to Chuck, the pilot for the other plane. Hey Chuck, skip over here. " - Russ

In the distance was Chuck who actually skipped over to the group.

" Chuck, these are the people and engines we'll be taking to Ireland. " - Russ

" Nice to meet y'all. " - Chuck

He sounded very energetic.

" Hi. " - All

" Do we get you Russ? " - Patrick

" Who do you want? " - Russ

" Russ! I said it first, so we get to ride with him. " - Jake

" You'll regret that, trust me. " - James

After some arguing, all the friends soon boarded on their specific plane. The 6 engines were lifted up and put in their plane and strapped to the ground, so they won't be moving at all. But Percy was still terrified.

" I don't think I can do this, I might freak. " - Percy

" It's okay Percy. I've been on a plane before, at first I hated it, but I started to like it the more I was on. " - Thomas

" Also, you got me next to you. You'll totally be fine. " - James

" I'm next to you too James. " - Henry

" Yeah, but, nevermind. " - James

On the other plane, the drivers didn't exactly have great seats. They were pretty lumpy. Also the plane itself was very unflattering. Just brown and dusty.

" Not what I call a luxury plane. " - Erik

" Like we need one. " - Ginny

" We could, this thing is a dump. And I think I saw a dead possum in the back. " - Anne Claire

" Guys, stop! This is very important. " - Tyler

" Is sandwiches under my seat important? " - Jake

Tyler sighed, this flight wasn't going to be long, but it might though.

" Alright, you all ready? " - Russ

" Please take off. " - Jake

" Of course gents and lads. " - Russ

" Lads means girls right? " - Ellie

" Not quite. " - Patrick

Russ went to the his trusty pilot seat. He called Chuck who said he was ready for take off. After the planes started, began moving, and took off from the runway. Both planes were up in the sky heading to Ireland.

On Chuck's plane, Henry could see out the window and saw the ocean below.

" Nia. It's going to be fine. " - Henry

" There you go Henry. Confidence. " - Edward

" I mean it's not just her. Their's Philip, Bertie, Rosie, Stanley, and so maybe others of our friends. " - Henry

" Like Edward said, we just need to stay positive and believe that they are all okay. " - Emily

" Right. " - All

The pilot then signaled to the engines.

" Okay trusty passengers. We should be arriving at our destination in about 25 minutes. " - Chuck

" Nice. " - James

" In the meantime, enjoy this banjo music collection. " - Chuck

" Wait what? " - James

Then loud, annoying banjo music began playing, which annoyed all 6 engines.

" Stupid Jake. " - James

Those guys may have a bad flight, but they still kept thinking about their friends on Sodor.

Back on Sodor, Joe went to the Steamworks. That was where his men were building the Token. When he arrived, he saw that the so called Token was about a quarter finished.

" Sir, I apologize for the slow working. " - minion

" No need. We have plenty of time. " - Joe

A whistle blew and Joe looked behind him to see Gordon and Rebecca come in.

" Sir, everyone has gathered near the shoreline. " - Gordon

" Not everyone exact, but enough to send the messages. " - Rebecca

" Thank you my children. " - Joe

Gordon and Rebecca being under Joe's control was scary, but what was about to be scarier was what was about to happen near the shoreline.

Over there, about half of all the people on Sodor, who were under PDK control, were standing there and looking out towards the military ships that were trapped.

Joe ended up arriving and walked right in the middle of that large group. He grabbed out a megaphone and started talking to the ships.

" You all must have many questions. But I'll answer one of them. People, who is your new leader? " - Joe

" You sir. " - All people

" And who do you listen to? " - Joe

" You. " - All people

" There you go, so just understand. These people aren't leaving my side. " - Joe

He walked away, along with all the controlled people. The people on the ships heard everything, and that was also filmed live, so every news cast that was reporting this knew exactly what happened to the people on Sodor.

The World knows now.

Back on the two planes, the drivers were there not having a good time. The plane was very old and shaked very fast due to turbulence.

" I don't like this plane. " - Hailey

" Me either. " - Patrick

" Where's Anne Claire? " - Erik

She then just came back from the bathroom.

" I'm right here don't worry. " - Anne Claire

" What's that smell? " - Jake

" You should be informed that the bathroom on this plane has no door. " - Anne Claire

" Oh god. " - Ginny

" Hey their's a TV on this plane. We should turn it on. " - Tyler

Ellie grabbed the remote and turned it on. Once she did, a news cast of the Sodor attack was on their. It was actually on every channel.

" Guys look! " - Ellie

" The military had may it's way to the Island of Sodor. " - news anchor

" Yes. " - Patrick

" But the ships were apparently stopped by some kind of force field. Denying the military any chance of getting on the island. " - anchor

" Then what now? " - Ginny

" No help is coming now. " - Tyler

" I'm getting word of a recording that was just filmed near the island. Here's that. " - anchor

The news channel ended up showing the recording of Joe and his people saying that he was their new leader now.

" You all must have many questions. But I'll answer one of them. People, who is your new leader? " - Joe

" You sir. " - All people

" And who do you listen to? " - Joe

" You. " - All people

" There you go, so just understand. These people aren't leaving my side. " - Joe

That message was heard by everyone now. Their's a chance everyone in the world has seen this now.

" That's all we have. So we'll come back soon. Stay safe. " - anchor

Ellie ended up turning off the TV. All 8 of them were in serious shock.

" The people were like brainwashed or something. " - Patrick

" Like he mind controlled them to be his minions, like an evil king. " - Jake

" This can't be happening. " - Erik

" This guy is trying to be what? A dictator, please. " - Anne Claire

" Poor Gordon, Rebecca, Ruby and everyone else might be under his control as well. " - Ginny

" What are we suppose to do now? " - Patrick

" We still should go to the factory in Ireland and find out more about these guys. Maybe we can an antidote or something. " - Tyler

" That's a paddlin. " - Hailey

Patrick then realized something. The leader looked very familiar to him, then it hit him.

" That's him. " - Patrick

" Who? " - Erik

" Remember that Dr. Joe guy from the meet and greet. That was him. " - Patrick

" So you're saying we talked to this evil person. " - Ellie

" Yes. " - Patrick

" Oh god. " - Ellie

" You know what, screw whoever it is. " - Tyler

He raised from his seat and began to talking to his band. The plane's shakiness made it hard for him to stand still, but he didn't care.

" We escaped, and we will find out a way to stop these guys and get our friends, family, and our home back. " - Tyler

" He's right. No one is going to take our home away from us. We will stick together and fight as hard as we can to stop these evil people. " - Ellie

" Right. " - others

The all came out of their seats and put their hands in.

" 1, 2, 3, Steam! " - All

They all seemed very happy and ready, but things got a little quirky.

Something on the plane sort of burst, and the plane started to shake very hard, not from turbulence.

" What's going on? " - Patrick

An alarm started to go off as well. And the plane seemed to be slowly falling.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**More juicy things here. This story is getting crazier now. Chapter 5 is next, and it should be a doozy. What will happen next?**

**I hope you all are really loving this, cause I am a lot. This is a story I've been planning for a long time now and I'm glad it's finally being published.**

**Stay tuned this week. Cause we're almost halfway done.**

**Quick shout out to Foxy Hedgehog, this person wanted me to, so I did. **

**See you guys very soon. Love, Ethan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Reuniting **

* * *

If things couldn't get worse for the Steam Team, the plane where the drivers were on has malfunctioned.

" The plane is going to crash? " - Hailey

" No, it's probably nothing. " - Erik

" As if. " - Jake

Russ the pilot came into the room with an emergency kit.

" Hey y'all. I'm right here. " - Russ

" Shouldn't you be flying the plane? " - Jake

" What do you think autopilot is? " - Russ

He looked through his emergency kit, but nothing in there looked useful in this kind of situation. So he threw it to the side.

" Okay. Their' s no way this plane is going to land. So I have an idea. " - Russ

" Enlighten us. " - Ginny

Russ went over to a crate, he opened it, and inside were parachutes, goggles, and other parachuting gear.

" Take these. You're gonna need them. " - Russ

He gave all 8 parachutes. Their were apparently 9 parachutes, so for all of them. Some of them put on the parachutes, while some others refused.

" We're parachuting out of this plane? " - Ellie

" No. " - Hailey

Ellie walked to a window and looked down and saw how high they were, despite the plane slowly moving down.

" Does anyone have a bucket? " - Ellie

Who wouldn't puke during this kind of drama?

Back on the other plane, the engines and their trusty pilot Chuck were flying just fine. Chuck did end up getting a message from Russ about his plane. So Chuck turned on the autopilot and went to the engines.

" Okay, change of plans. Russ's plane is going to crash, so i'm going to land us a little early. " - Chuck

" The plane is going to crash?! " - All

No doubt they were worried about the drivers.

" Don't worry, their gonna jump out safely. " - Chuck

" Jump out? " - Emily

" Why not just throw us out? " - James

" It's fine. They'll land perfectly safe in the forest beneath. " - Chuck

" You people are insane, you know it. " - Henry

" Just land this plane. Now! " - Thomas

" Of course buddies. " - Chuck

" Please, I'm going to get sick. " - Percy

" As in throw up, or the other thing? " - Chuck

" Go! " - All

Chuck went back to his pilot seat and would soon land his plane safely on a straight path in an empty field. But it wouldn't be like that for the drivers.

Returning to the broken plane, all 9 passengers got their parachutes on. Russ ended up opening the emergency door. This plane must have been very strong, as opening the door did nothing, like break apart.

" Alright! Welcome to Ireland. We should jump now. " - Russ

" I'm not jumping out of this plane. I would rather burn into nice ashes. " - Hailey

" How could this day get any more worse for us? " - Ellie

" Thanks Tyler. " - Jake

" Oh come on. You're not blaming this on me. " - Tyler

" Guys. We need to get off, so jump. " - Anne Claire

" You guys, their is no way Hailey is jumping out of this airplane. " - Patrick

" I know how to make her jump. " - Anne Claire

" No you don't, she's been afraid of heights ever since,...HOLY SHHIIII! " - Patrick

Anne Claire literally pushed Patrick out of the plane. Patrick also bumped into Erik, so he fell out as well.

" OH MY GOOOOOODDD! " - Erik

Hailey saw that and immediately went to the door.

" I'm coming Patrick! " - Hailey

She then jumped, not without giving some grievance.

" I"LL GET YOU ANNE CLAAAAIIIRRREEE! " - Hailey

Anne shrugged though and went to the opening.

" See ya. " - Anne Claire

She jumped out no problem.

" WEEEEEEEEEE! " - Anne Claire

Half of them were now out.

" Okay. Who's next? " - Ellie

" Ladies first. " - Tyler and Ellie

" Gee thanks. " - Ginny

Ginny and Ellie went to the opening. Ellie looked down again and saw the ground.

" Oh god. " - Ellie

Thankfully she didn't puke this time.

" Hold my hand. " - Ellie

Ginny grabbed onto her hand.

" Ready? " - Ginny

" Should we count to 5? " - Ellie

" No. Just Scream. " - Ginny

" When? " - Ellie

" Do it now! " - Ginny

" Okay. " - Ellie

" AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! " - Ellie and Ginny

The two went off into the sky and falling to the ground. Jake looked down.

" Good Job! " - Jake

It was now down to Jake and Tyler. Jake however opened the fridge of the minibar and grabbed of few snacks.

" What are you doing? " - Tyler

" We're going to need food. " - Jake

" Brothers. You guys need to jump. Now! " - Russ

" Sorry, my friend is just a little nervous. " - Tyler

" Little nervous, I'm very nervous, you bi...AHHHH. " - Jake

" OWWWW! " - Tyler

An alarm went off and it beeped right into the two's ears. That made them walk backwards and fall out of the plane.

" AAAAHHHHHH! " - Tyler and Jake

" You did it! " - Russ

He would soon jump out, but he would do something before he did.

The engines' plane had finally landed. Once it did, Chuck let all of the engines out with this trusty crane he had on the plane. Soon all 6 engines were on tracks again that were right next to the empty open field.

" Where are they? " - Thomas

" They could be anywhere. Skydiving takes a while. They could be miles away. " - Chuck

" Okay Chuck. It was nice to meet you. Now can you please leave? Now? " - James

" Good luck to you guys, and if you find Russ. Tell him I'm moving to a newer place. " - Chuck

" Sure. " - Edward

Chuck went back in his plane and soon took off and headed back to the island. He was serious though, he wanted to live somewhere else after all this drama.

" Okay guys. Let's split up and try and find them. " - Thomas

" Can I go with James? " - Percy

" Can I go with Emily? " - Henry

" Why do you get to? " - Thomas

" Cause I like her. " - Henry

" Well, I, like her too. " - Thomas

" Guys stop. We'll go in pairs. James and Percy. Ed, you go with Henry, and Thomas is with me. " - Emily

" Fine. " - Henry

The 3 pairs took off through the Irish land to try and find their drivers who are in such madness right now.

All 8 drivers had jumped out of the airplane. Erik, Patrick, Anne Claire, and Hailey all ended up landing in another empty field at the same time.

Right now, Patrick was trying to get his parachute off, Hailey was trying to get after Anne, Erik was holding her back, and Anne was just casually walking around. Then two more screams.

" AAAAHHHHHHH, uhhhh! " - Ellie

Ellie landed on the ground right near the others. Then came Ginny

" AAAAAHHHHHHH, ooooff. " - Ginny

She landed on the ground and she and Ellie ran up to each other.

" That was awesome. " - Ginny

" I know. " - Ellie

" We parachutes of a plane. " - Ginny

" I know. " - Ellie

" I peed my pants. " - Ginny

" I, oh. " - Ellie

Patrick was getting very violent with his parachute that was stuck on him.

" Will this freakin parachute just get off me! " - Patrick

He was able to unhook it and tear it off. Then he slammed it to the ground.

" Stupid thing! " - Patrick

" I would saw uncomfortable. " - Erik

" I can't believe we jumped out of our plane. When I see Tyler, I'm gonna tell him in a polite tone that I..." - Patrick

Then before he could finish.

" INCOMING! " - Tyler

He had made it to the ground, but it wasn't a soft landing. He slammed his legs right into Patrick, not too hard, but Patrick still fell over.

" Patrick! " - Hailey

She ran over to her boyfriend, while the others all ran to Tyler.

" Woah. Are you alright? " - Ellie

" Yeah. Wow. That was intense. " - Tyler

" Where's Jake? " - Anne Claire

" He was right near me. " - Tyler

" HERE I COME! " - Jake

Their he was and landed on the ground, but right onto a rock.

" Jake! " - Ginny

Then all ran to him. Patrick was up, but still a mess.

" You okay? " - Ginny

" Yes. I have a sprained rib, but I'm fine. " - Jake

He got and shaked all over, getting dust of him.

" That was so much fun. " - Jake

" What's that on your face? " - Erik

Jake looked and saw that a piece of electric wire was on his face. That was from the plane, he rip off a piece of the TV wire and he carried it with him. Why? No one cared.

" At least I know that the...AAAAHHHH! " - Jake

The wire shocked his hand and he threw it way into the distance.

" OWWWW! AHH! Why?! " - Jake

Ginny then looked up and saw something unusual.

" Hey guys. I think Russ threw stuff out of the plane. " - Ginny

" What makes you think..." - Ellie

Then all things from Russ's plane began falling and hitting the ground. Luggage, trays, and other things that are usually on airplane. Everyone scrambled around trying to avoid everything. The television came down, the seat covers came down, and the fridge came down. Jake went over to see if the food was not damaged

" The cupcakes and cheese are okay. " - Jake

Everyone sighed, but we're still overwhelmed why the falling objects.

" Was that everything? " - Hailey

They all looked up to see if anything else was falling. None of them did, but a smaller device thingy ended up hitting Patrick, which knocked him over.

" OH GOD! " - Patrick

That thingy was the remote for the television. But that TV was not gonna be used every again. Hailey once again went over to help Patrick. He was just face first on the ground, just exhausted and bruised.

" Okay. I think that was everything. " - Tyler

" What about Russ? " - Jake

" He jumped I'm sure. Unless he wanted to see his plane crash up close. " - Anne Claire

" Too far Anne. " - Erik

They didn't know, but Russ did end up jumping out of his plane. He landed much more far away from the Steam Team though. He would soon hitch hike a car and be driven to the nearest transportation station. He needed a new plane, so he had to get money. Little did he know Chuck was not coming back for him. Either way, Russ was safe.

" The engines' plane landed right? " - Ellie

" I'm pretty sure I it land just off over there. " - Tyler

He pointed to where, but the others could see a forest.

" Oh no, no way. " - Jake

" Come on blockheads. " - Anne Claire

All 8 drivers went into the forest, hoping to find a landed plane on the end. Little did they know that the plane was empty, and the engines were split up and looking around as well.

James and Percy were together looking near the lake that was right next to the empty field where their plane landed.

" James? Are we ever going to make it back to Sodor? " - Percy

" Of course we are. We just have to fight it. " - James

" You sure about that? " - Percy

" Yes I am. I'm always right, right? " - James

" Umm, well. Yes. " - Percy

" You're cute when you're nervous. " - James

" Okay, stop it. " - Percy

" What's that? " - James

" Nothing. " - Percy

" Okay, that's it. " - James

Their were in front of each other, so James went right up to Percy's face and started tickling him with his lips.

" Hahaha. James! Stop it. " - Percy

" What's the magic word? " - James

" We don't have a magic word. " - Percy

" Then I guess not. " - James

He started tickling Percy more. He was laughing so hard that birds started to fly away like they just heard something that scared them.

James soon stopped tickling Percy.

" James? Just now. Even if we don't make it back to Sodor. I'll still be with you forever. " - Percy

James just smiled and slowly kissed Percy. This was a nice moment, but it got ruined when Henry and Edward came up to him.

" You guys should look around you before you do that. " - Edward

The two lovers separated and groaned.

" Very funny Edward. " - James

" Have you guys seen them anywhere? " - Henry

" We honestly haven't tried to look. " - Percy

" Maybe if we all whistle very loud, they might hear us. " - Edward

" Worth a try. " - Henry

All 4 engines blew their whistles very loudly and it was heard for miles.

Luckily, the forest that the drivers were in was very close. So they heard the whistle.

" Guys stop. Hear that? " - Tyler

All 8 listened and heard the noise.

" Tea kettle? " - Jake

" No dummy. Whistles. It could be the engines. " - Patrick

" I think I hear Edward's whistle. " - Erik

" I can also hear Henry's. " - Hailey

" The end of the forest should be up here. " - Ellie

The group all went up to this large bush of trees that they don't was the end of the forest.

" Here. " - Tyler

He opened up the bushes, but the only thing that the group saw was a trio of bears. Then gasps.

" Sshh. Don't make a noise. " - Ellie

All of them tried their best to stay quiet. They then slowly walked away from the bears. Only for Erik for sneeze. The bears heard that for sure.

The group looked back and saw the 3 bears looking at them. They all waved at them. But the bears didn't care and roared and started running towards them.

" Go, move, run! " - Tyler

The 8 ran as fast as they could. The bears chasing them were very fast, so it was hard to lose them. All in all during this chase, Tyler could see the outside of the forest in the distance.

" Over there. Keep running. " - Tyler

They all continued to run, only for Hailey to slip and fall down.

" Hailey. " - Patrick

He tried to go after her. But Anne decided to step in. This was her to apologize for Patrick and Hailey for what happened on the plane. Anne ran over to Hailey and grabbed her arm and picked her up an two ran along with everyone else. They were near yards away from the exit of the forest.

Back with the 4 engines who blew their whistles, they were looking for Thomas and Emily.

" I don't wanna keep looking for them forever. " - James

" It's getting dark too. " - Percy

" Then let's live out here for the time being. " - Henry

" No, we're not doing anything like that. We're still looking. " - Edward

Then the make it more awkward, a bee stings Edward's chin.

" OWW! Son of a..." - Edward

The final word in that saying was censored to a whistle being blown. That whistle was Thomas and Emily's together.

Behind them were the two remaining engines.

" Guys. What are you doing? " - Thomas

" Looking for the others, what do you think? " - James

" This is where we started. " - Emily

The others didn't, but they were in the same spot were their plane landed.

" Let's maybe check out that forest over there. Maybe they're lost. " - Thomas

" I'm lost in my brain. " - Percy

" My chin is red. " - Edward

" Come on. How bad can it be? " - Emily

Maybe the sound of the drivers' screaming. The 6 engines looked in the distance and saw the 8 singers running towards them.

" Their they are. " - Henry

" Why are they running? " - Percy

As they got closer, the engines could see the bears right behind them.

" Oh god. Move! " - Emily

The engines all started moving backwards, that wasn't fast at all. But that allowed the humans to catch up to their engines and hop in their cabs. Ginny and Anne Claire both went into Henry's cab, because his was the biggest.

" Go, go, go! " - Ellie

" They're fast and angry. " - Jake

" And not plant eaters. " - Hailey

The engines moving backwards didn't help, so Thomas tried to flank the bears by moving back and forth. The bears got confused by that, and stopped moving.

" Now! " - Thomas

Him and the other 5 moved forward and got past the bears. Those critters realized what happened and started chasing them again. They were not gonna stop.

The engines all went around the lake, and continued to go around the lake 3 times, since the tracks were not switched in a different direction.

" Okay, stop, stop. " - Tyler

They all stopped and Tyler got off Thomas and went to the switch and pulled it, which switched the tracks in a different direction. Tyler hopped back in.

" Now, on delay! " - Tyler

Thomas led the way, and the engines were on a different track and heading a different way. That way happened to be into a tall grass field. So when they were in there. They couldn't be seen as the grass was so tall enough the bears couldn't see them anymore.

The bears soon gave up and walked away, knowing it was not worth searching through that grass.

The Steam Team managed to reach the end of the long grass field and stopped. All of them were breathing hard. Who could blame them, they've been moving so much today.

Once they were all calmed down, everyone soon reunited.

" Thank god you didn't crash. " - Thomas

" I know it would insane, but fun. " - Tyler

" Did you guys jump out of the plane? " - Percy

" Some jumped. Some were pushed. " - Patrick

He looked right at Anne Claire who waved and smiled.

" Hailey? You look messed up. I mean that nicely. " - Henry

" Don't worry. I look way better like this. " - Hailey

" Hey James. Your lips look wet. Did you? " - Jake

" Yes. Jeez Jake, don't be so nosy. " - James

" Emily? Do you need something? " - Ellie

" Maybe some sleep. " - Emily

" Oh I couldn't agree more. " - Ginny

" Edward, your chin is red and swollen. " - Edward

" I'd rather not say. " - Erik

Once they were all happy and back together again. Now they had a big question.

" So, where's this factory that we're suppose to go to? " - Patrick

" Yeah. " - All

They all looked at Tyler.

" Don't look at me. Russ said he was going to land near the factory, but the plane crashed. " - Tyler

" Where is your plane? " - James

" Probably a pile of smoke and debris somewhere, why? " - Jake

" Maybe their was a GPS in there. " - James

" Oh, thanks for telling. Now I look stupid. " - Tyler

" So now what? " - Erik

" Is their a map on your phone we could use? " - Tyler

They all took out their phones. But once again they had no connection. They didn't have connection on invaded Sodor, the undiscovered island, on the phone, or here in the Ireland wilderness.

" Perfect. We're lost. " - Ginny

" At this point we should live out here in the wild. " - Patrick

" No thanks. Too many bears. " - Hailey

" Look. I'm not stopping. Sodor is still in danger, so let's just go and try and find this factory. " - Thomas

" Their you go buddy. " - Tyler

" Look, we've gotten this far. " - Emily

" She's right guys. " - Henry

" Ok. " - everyone else

It was time for some more searching, this time for the mysterious factory.

" Who gets to lead the way this time? " - Thomas

Everyone looked at him. It made sense, if he's the one who says we're not stopping, he should lead.

" OK. Follow me, my companions. " - Thomas

" Don't call us that. " - James

Thomas lead the path of the tracks and everyone followed him. Thomas did want to come to Ireland, just not like this.

" Guys, wait! I dropped my phone over there. " - Patrick

" Hurry up then butterfingers. " - Percy

" Never thought I'd hear you say that. " - James

" After what's happened today? " - Percy

" True, true. " - James

Patrick went over to his phone. He bent down to pick it up, only for a bear claw to stomp right in front of his face. Patrick looked up to see the bears again, this time with reinforcements. Now their were 5 of them. The others saw this too.

" You've got to be kidding me? " - Hailey

Patrick stood there frozen.

" Hi. " - Patrick

The bears just roared in his face. Acceptable.

Pat sprinted faster than Turbo and ran back.

" Run again. " - Patrick

He was running but the others didn't.

" I can't run anymore. " - Hailey

" Just end this now. " - Erik

The bears accepted that and charged at them. They all screamed, only for one of the bears to stop.

That was because a tranquilizer dart hit it in the back. Then 4 more darts were shot and all the bears lied down and fell asleep.

" Who did that? " - Thomas

" That would be me. " - dart girl

They all looked and saw a crazy spy looking girl come out of the bushes. She has long black hair, sunglasses, a red jumpsuit, and high heels. She was also pointing her gun at the team.

" Woah, woah. " - Tyler

They all put their hands up. The engines couldn't though. If only they had hands.

" Who are you people? " - girl

" We are from..." - Ellie

" Not a word. " - girl

" But you asked who we..." - Erik

The girl just straight up shot Erik in the leg with a dart before he could finish.

" Oh god. " - Erik

He fell backwards.

" Listen to me. I know where you're going. Come with me now. " - Girl

" But uh..." - Patrick

" I said now! " - girl

That made them all run towards the girl, and she would lead them to their destination. The factory of the PDK.

We go back to the warehouse where Caleb and the Mayor were tied up in. In the room where they were, the guard guarding them left the room for business, leaving the two prisoners behind.

" Ok. Here it goes. " - Caleb

He was fondling his hands that were tied, but that was because he was able to untie his hands.

" How did you do that? " - Mayor

" My brothers, are, quite interesting. " - Caleb

He untied the mayor's hands and the two were free.

" Now what. This place has to be filled with guards. " - mayor

" Just follow me. " - Caleb

The two reach the door and opened it. Caleb saw the hallway was clear.

" This way. " - Caleb

The two continued down a few more hallways. Caleb then saw an emergency exit door.

" Through here. " - Caleb

" Got it. " - Mayor

He wasn't so sure, but Caleb was confident they would escape. The two reached the door, Caleb opened it. He thought the outside would be on the other side.

The only thing on the other side was Joe. Stood there arms crossed. Caleb and Mayor were bamboozled.

" Hi. Glad to see you again. " - Caleb

" yep. " - Mayor

" You know what, I've had enough of you two. " - Joe

He took out his mind control gun and shot both of them in the face with it. I think we all know what will happen to the two. Under Joe control once and for all.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**We are now halfway done. This chapter was mostly just the team getting back together, but hope you still liked it.**

**Next chapter might be a while, because I want to take a break from this since it takes me so long to type this.**

**See you guys Next Time. Love, Ethan.**

**Also shout out to Mike The Red Engine, not the character, the Fanfiction writer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - New Companion**

* * *

After Caleb and the Mayor were hit with Joe's mind controlling device, the two collapsed onto the ground and were sent to a different room than the one they were previously in.

Caleb was on the cold, hard ground and opened his eyes. He looked and saw that he was alone and it was dark.

But another thing he realized was that his mind wasn't changed, it was the still the same. So Joe's device didn't work on him, why?

Caleb got up and looked for a door. But it was so dark he couldn't see, and he couldn't move well since that mind controlling gun gave him nausea.

Then the main door to the room opened and the lights went on.

Caleb turned around and saw Joe come in, along with the Mayor.

" Caleb. You're finally awake. " - Joe

Caleb was going to start talking, but he knows Joe doesn't know that his mind control worked on him. So Caleb decided to play in character.

" Yes, master. " - Caleb

That was what the people started calling Joe after they were brainwashed. They also called him boss and leader.

" You should come with me. I'll send you somewhere nice and warm. " - Joe

" Thanks leader. That would be nice. " - Caleb

He was hoping he could keep this up before Joe realized something was wrong. Joe soon walked away leaving Caleb with the now brainwashed mayor. The mayor then started talking to Caleb.

" Caleb, have you heard news about the Token? " - Mayor

Caleb remembered something about that, but still had no clue what it was. But he did know it was being built in some way

" Uh, yes. It's still being built, right? " - Caleb

" Yes. Would you go to the place and check on it? Joe wants an update. " - mayor

" Of course. " - Caleb

He didn't know where the Token was being built though. He didn't want to ask cause he thought that would make the goons suspicious. The first place he thought of was the Steamworks. He would end up being right.

Caleb was assisted out of the warehouse, and brought to a car that was being driven by a citizen who was mind controlled like everyone else. That person would drive Caleb to the Steamworks, and so Caleb would get to see the Token up close.

Back in the nice wilderness of Ireland, the Steam Team was comprehended by a women who was sneaking around. She saved them all from bears, but also shot Erik in the leg with a dart. But she also said to follow her, and she knows where they are going.

The Steam Team was following their new companion and had a lot of questions. Anne and Jake were also carrying Erik who was still unconscious as those darts would last someone or something 45 minutes.

" So, are you gonna introduce yourself or not? " - Tyler

" Don't pressure me. We have to get somewhere safe. " - girl

" Why? Their's no one else around. " - Patrick

" You may think slick. But this so called factory is still full of guards. " - girl

" Slick? " - Patrick

" Nevermind that. You're saying their are more bad guys at the factory? " - Thomas

" I thought they were all on Sodor now. " - Emily

" Joe is smart. He would know to have some of his men stay behind and protect his HQ. " - girl

" You know who Joe is? " - Edward

" Yes, I uh, I do. " - girl

" Okay? " - Tyler

Some were surprised with that response.

Erik started to drift and wake back up now. Which means they were all walking for over 45 minutes now.

" Oh god. What happened? " - Erik

He was put back on his feet and looked and saw the girl who shot him.

" Oh you! You just shot me in the leg, with a dart. " - Erik

" I needed you all to be quiet so you could listen to me. " - girl

" Why should we listen to you? " - Ellie

" Okay. This seems like a good time now. " - girl

She took off her hat that she was wearing and revealed some long, pretty brown hair, kind of like Ellie's.

" My name is Irene. " - Irene

Everyone was shocked as they looked at the girl. At first she looked fierce, but now she looks stunning.

" I know you guys came from Sodor and are trying to get to the PDK Headquarters to find out more. " - Irene

" How in the world do you know that? " - James

" You're kinda of creeping me out? " - Hailey

" You guys are the Steam Team right? The band? " - Irene

" Yes, we are. " - Tyler

" I've seen you guys before. So I know where you live. " - Irene

They were all still very freaked out by this.

" I saw you guys perform last year in Dublin. " - Irene

" Oh yeah. We rocked that night. " - Jake

" But how do you know we're looking for the factory? " - Tyler

" I just know. A saw a plane go down, and another one land. Then I saw you guys running from those bears, so I figured it all out. " - Irene

" Maybe you figured a little too much out. " - Henry

" So I wanna help you. You guys look like you need me. " - Irene

" What's that suppose to mean? " - Ginny

" You guys are clearly unprepared. Their are guys there and you have no weapons. " - Irene

" We have weapons. Fists. Right Erik? " - Anne Claire

Erik obliged and put his fists up.

" Yeah. We can all walk up to those guys and whipped their tails off. " - Erik

He walked up to Irene and tried to swing at her. Irene countered by shooting Erik again in the other leg.

" Not again. " - Erik

He collapsed again on the ground.

" You should keep him away from me. " - Irene

" Of course. " - Anne Claire

She picked him up again and this time carried him all on her own.

" Irene? You sure you want to help us? " - Tyler

" I do. I knew what their plan was. And I want to stop them. " - Irene

" Why didn't you stop them earlier? Before they invaded our home. " - Thomas

" I couldn't. Their were too many of them. But now, I can take a few of them out and get into that factory and find something. " - Irene

" Come on guys. She can help us stop these people. " - Ellie

Everyone agreed at this. They had no choice.

" Let's do this. " - Emily

It was getting pretty dark and they were still a bit away from the factory. So they all decided to camp outside for the night. They all looked and found a nice sight. A cave they could sleep in. It was big enough to fit everyone in, including the 6 engines.

Thankfully, their were no bears inside that cave. As the sun set, some of them started at camp fire. While some others went outside and grabbed some food and water. Hailey and Patrick came back with some hunger.

" Who wants potatoes and berries? " - Patrick

" Potatoes? Really? " - Jake

" You know we're in Ireland, right? " - Hailey

" I know that. But did you think I would laugh about the whole potato thing? " - Jake

Patrick and Hailey walked away in embarrassment, but they at least had a try.

Tyler, Ellie, and Ginny along with Thomas and Emily were inside the cave talking with Irene. She was carving a rock with her hunting knife.

" So are you a hunter of some sort? " - Tyler

" You could call me that. I spend a lot of time outdoors, but I don't hunt animals. " - Irene

" What about those bears? " - Thomas

" They were gonna eat you, what was I suppose to do? " - Irene

Thomas didn't answer back, just casually smiled.

" Can you tell us more about the PDK? " - Ellie

Irene took awhile, she wasn't very comfortable talking because she had a secret that she didn't want to tell, but she endured.

" Sure, hit me. " - Irene

" What does it stand for? " - Emily

" I didn't make this okay. It stands for Path to Dominating Kivilization. " - Irene

" They spell civilization with a K? " - Thomas

" These people are dumber than I thought. " - Tyler

" But that means they're trying to dominate like all of civilization? " - Ellie

" You mean rule the world? " - Thomas

He said loudly, so the others heard it and all went into the cave. They crowded the group of friends talking.

" Who's ruling the world? " - Patrick

" Let's just say that the PDK's plan to take over all living things on Earth and rule all the land. " - Irene

" You're kidding me right? " - James

" That's physically impossible. " - Jake

" Are these people serious? " - Emily

" They've been planning this for years. Well the leader has. " - Irene

" You mean Joe McMahon? " - Patrick

" Yes. Let's just say his entire adult life he's been planning this. " - Irene

" How do you know so much about him? " - Ginny

" I, you know, researched him. " - Irene

" No, it's not that. Tell us. " - Tyler

Irene didn't know what to do. She had 14 faces looking at her.

" Okay, we want to know the truth? " - Irene

" Yes, why do you think we're staring? " - Thomas

" Joe is my uh...Father. " - Irene

" What? " - All

" Does that mean you work for him? " - Percy

" You're tricking us aren't you. " - Jake

" Get her. " - Tyler

" Wait! " - Irene

Erik and Anne Claire grabbed her hands and put them behind her back.

" Let me explain. I'm trying to stop him. " - Irene

" Why should we believe you? " - Ellie

" Because. What he did all my life is something I can't take. " - Irene

" Did he hurt you? " - Hailey

" No, no. He ignored me. " - Irene

Some of the friends were having mixed feelings now.

" Let go of her. " - Tyler

" You seriously are falling for this? " - Erik

" Hey, I'll shoot you in the leg again. I'm telling the truth. Now get your paws off me. " - Irene

That Erik let go of her instantly and Anne Claire did as well. Irene sat down on a rock and was ready to tell her story.

" When I was born. My mother left my dad, and so he took custody of me. " - Irene

" Where's your mother now? " - Edward

" She died in a plane crash when I was 6. " - Irene

" That's awful. " - Patrick

" We were just in a plane crash. " - Hailey

" After that happened, my dad totally changed. Before you know it, he would never play with me or ever really take care of me. I would go up to him and ask him for something, but he would always say to me, " I'm busy." " - Irene

" What was he working on? " - Emily

" I had no clue. He would be in his garage, office, and the basement and just be writing stuff down and calling people. " - Irene

" What then? " - James

" When I was 18, I just graduated, but was still living with him. I went into his garage to get something. But then I looked and saw his project, or whatever in there and I looked over it. I was so confused by it. So I took pictures of it. When I finished that, he ended up walking in and seeing me. He was so mad at me. He yelled at me and soon later kicked me out. " - Irene

" What happened to you? " - Henry

" I bought a house, but I didn't have much. I had no other relatives, no friends, boyfriend, or anything. So I decided to get a job in becoming an agent. " - Irene

" Did you get that? " - Tyler

" I practiced for 7 years, but I never got to that level. But I didn't care. The more I trained, the more equipped I was. " - Irene

" Then what? " - Jake

" 3 years ago. I saw my dad. I was driving around, and that's when I saw the factory. I stopped to take a look at it. That's when I saw my dad come out of a truck along with 10 other guys and walked in. That's when I remembered the pictures I took of his plan. " - Irene

" What was the plan? We really want to know now. " - Patrick

" Clearly. Anyways, his plan mainly consisted on hiring a good amount of henchmen, making some weapons and devices, and getting this gas that would be used to knock someone out clean. " - Irene

" We saw those people take that gas and knock out the people on Sodor. " - Erik

" That was the stuff. He apparently needed so much of it. " - Irene

" That would be hard to do right? " - Jake

" He did say he was a scientist. " - Patrick

" Those henchmen he hired probably helped him make all this. " - Emily

" You were right. For the past few years, I spied on there operation. One time I got close enough to see that their plan was to go to a small island to overtake so they could make their big Token. " - Irene

" Token? " - Thomas

" What in the hell is that? " - Patrick

" I saw a blueprint. It looked like some rocket, but I had no clue what it was suppose to do. Either way, they would go to that island, brainwash all the people that lived there, and those people would help build the Token, and also be Joe's, you know, minions. " - Irene

" You mean slaves? " - Tyler

" You could say that. " - Irene

" So wait. If you knew all about this, then why didn't you do anything about it? " - Ellie

" You could have prevented our home from being attacked. " - Thomas

" You should have gotten the police. " - Ginny

Irene saw that all of them were angry again. That's when she put her head down.

" You're right. I should of done sometime. But I couldn't. " - Irene

" Why? " - All

" Cause I was scared. I didn't know what would happen if they found me, or if the police had already knew about them. But they didn't. So It was just me. " - Irene

" You couldn't stop them? " - Emily

" No. He had like over 200 henchmen. I couldn't take them all out. " - Irene

" So when they left..." - Jake

" I didn't know they left. About 2 weeks, I decided to give up. So I went home. But then this morning, it ended up happening. I saw the news, and so I knew I had to do something. So I was starting to head to the factory, until I ran into you guys. " - Irene

" Did we get in your way? " - Thomas

" No. I knew I needed back up. The police wouldn't do anything for me, so I want you guys to help me. " - Irene

" Are you sure? Cause when you think about it. This whole thing is your fault. " - James

" James! " - Emily

" No, he's right. I could have prevented this. But soon the world will blame me. " - Irene

" No they won't. Because their are not gonna attack the world. We are going to team up and take these sons of bitches down. " - Tyler

Tyler touched Irene's shoulder, and that gave her the motivation.

" You really will help me? " - Irene

" Of course. We came here for a reason. " - Ellie

" Thank you guys so much. " - Irene

Everyone else welcomed her.

" So how much time do you we have before this Token is built? " - Tyler

" I don't know. But a rocket could take months to build, maybe even more. " - Irene

" Then we have lots of time. " - Patrick

" Yes we do. So tomorrow, we head to the factory, take out the guards, and do whatever we can to stop these guys. " - Irene

" What are we gonna do though? " - Jake

" When I was training, I started to become an expert in chemicals. Maybe I can make a gas, that will bring the people who were controlled and bring their minds back. " - Irene

" Is that possible? " - Thomas

" I have no freakin clue. But it's worth a shot. " - Irene

" What about that force field around the island? " - Ginny

" Perhaps something in that factory will open it up. " - Irene

" We better hope. " - Henry

" Anyways, we're all good on the plan? " - Irene

" Yes we are. Right guys? " - Tyler

Everyone said yes and nodded.

" Okay. Let's get some sleep and get ready for tomorrow. " - Irene

" Right. " - All

They all went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be pretty insane as the team were going to head to the factory and get all the things they need to take out the PDK and Joe. With Irene now with them, they could get closer.

It was now around 11:30pm. In the Steamworks on Sodor, The Token was still being built. However, it was already about 75% finished. Despite how long it was take to build this. These mind controlled people were able to build it faster than anything.

Joe arrived at the works after hearing the news. He walked into the Steamworks and looked at his prized invention. One of his goons came up to him.

" We are now 75%. " - goon

" How much longer until completion? " - Joe

" It might take a little longer, but from where we are now. We could finish by tomorrow. " - goon

" Good. " - Joe

Joe looked up at his invention. This was to change his life and the world when this thing was finished. What is it suppose to do though? Also what was Joe's motivation for doing all of this. Only he knows the answers.

Caleb, who was not controlled by Joe, was in the Steamworks. When Joe left, he got the idea to try and find a way to break apart the rocket to prevent it from being finished faster.

Caleb was in the main office. He was all alone, so he had time to look for something. He searched through the drawers. He saw a wrench and thought maybe he could unscrew a few bolts and make the entire thing fall apart. He grabbed the wrench, hid it in his coat and went outside the office and into the work room.

He walked around and searched for a support that looked weak enough to fall over. While he was searching, he saw one of his engines come into the works. That was Nia.

Caleb walked up to her. He had to continue his ruse of pretending he was brainwashed.

" Hello? What brings you here? " - Caleb

" Master Joe wanted to me to bring some extra tools for the Token. " - Nia

Caleb looked behind her and saw she was carrying trucks that had crates of tools and screws and bolts.

" Perfect. Ahh, gentleman. Could you get these? " - Caleb

Some workers working went and grabbed all the crates. That gave Caleb a chance to go to the support and unscrew it. He saw one support that held up the rocket's metal walls on the left. Perhaps unscrewing that will cause the walls to fall off and then the whole rocket will fall apart.

Caleb walked near the support. He had to look non suspicious, so he had his back to the support, grabbed the wrench and started unscrewing from behind his back. He couldn't see them, but he was in fact unscrewing those bolts.

Their were 6 of them he had to unscrew, so he had to hurry.

After he unscrew the 5th bolt, some of the workers started to come back. Caleb started to worry so he was having a hard time keeping the wrench steady.

Some of the workers noticed him and were skeptical.

" What do you think you're doing? " - worker 1

" Just keeping this thing...steady. " - Caleb

He quickly turned around and started unscrewing faster in front of him and ran away.

" It's coming down now. " - Caleb

Everyone watched as the support he unscrewed started to wobble. However, it ended up falling the other way and it landed right in front of Caleb. The Token rocket itself stayed perfect fine and was not damaged one bit.

Caleb was shocked and looked and saw all the workers and mind changed people, as well as Nia, stare at him.

" Oh shit. " - Caleb

" Intruder! Subdue! " - worker

They all ran towards Caleb. He ran, but was screwed as their were no doors anywhere near him. Caleb was grabbed at by tons of people and soon brought back to the warehouse where he was first taken.

It is now morning in Good ol Ireland. About 7am. The Steam Team were all still sleeping in the cave. The first one to wake up was in fact Irene. She got up, went outside, and looked at the sunrise.

" This is it. " - Irene

She grabbed her backpack and she pulled out a horn. She blasted the horn inside the cave. It echoed off the walls, so it was loud to wake everyone up.

" Ahh. No! No more! " - Patrick

" No more horns! " - Jake

Everyone just screamed and were shocked. But they all saw who was the culprit.

" Irene? What was that? " - Tyler

" We're going. Now. " - Irene

" We can't wait a little while? " - Percy

" Hey. You guys came here to do this. So we are doing this now. " - Irene

They all knew she was right. It was now or never. After 10 minutes, everyone was outside the cave all awake and ready.

" How far are we from the place? " - Thomas

" I'm certain we're just a few miles away. " - Irene

" Perfect. More walking. " - Patrick

" My legs have been through enough. " - Erik

" Uh huh. " - Anne Claire

Irene searched through her bags.

" What are you looking for? " - Ellie

" Thankfully I have some extra weapons some of you could use. " - Irene

" Keep talking. " - Hailey

" Once we get there. We can use these to take out the guards. " - Irene

She grabbed out her supply of weapons. They consisted of two more dart guns, a taser, a whip, and a baseball bat.

" That's it, really? " - Emily

" This is what I got. " - Irene

" I call dart gun. " - Jake

" No way. You're a terrible shot. " - Ginny

" Yeah. At FPSs. Gimme it. " - Jake

Irene tossed him the gun.

" I can shoot a guy from yards away. Pow! " - Jake

He fired the gun, but he aimed at the ground, and it ended up bouncing off the ground and into Erik's leg, again.

" Oh come on. " - Erik

He fell down and passed out. He can't catch a break.

" How about I take it. " - Anne Claire

" Yeah I trust you with this. " - Jake

" You should trust me. Those guys won't have time to react. " - Anne Claire

" I'll take the bat. " - Patrick

" I got the taser. " - Ellie

" Who wants the whip? " - Irene

No one else wanted it for some reason. They looked at Tyler though.

" Fine, I'll take it. " - Tyler

" What's the give? " - Irene

" Last year, I used a blanket as a whip and I accidentally broke my older brother's plaque. " - Tyler

" It was a perfect shot though. " - Thomas

Irene laughed and gave Tyler the whip. She then took the other dart gun, giving her two, and making her more dangerous.

" Okay guys. You ready? " - Irene

" Yes. " - Tyler

" Hands in? " - Irene

" We only do it together. " - Ellie

" Oh come on. Don't leave her hanging. " - Emily

" Fine. " - Tyler

All humans put their hands in, well except for Erik.

" 1, 2,3..." - Tyler

" Steam! " - All

Whistles from the engines blew in unison.

" Let's go help Sodor. " - Thomas

Irene salluted him and the team soon went off the go to the factory, take out the guards, and use something that will help Sodor.

They would have to hurry though as the Token was almost finished and Caleb couldn't do anything to stop it.

Despite that, The Steam Team was not giving up, and with their new companion Irene, they were even stronger.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**4 to go. This chapter was mainly just introducing Irene, but I hoped you all still liked it. Next chapter will be interesting, so stay tuned. Hopefully Thursday or Friday.**

**See you later. Love, Ethan.**

**Also I thought I'd tell you I have a Deviantart account now. I'm ETBlack3333. I added an extra 3, I know lame, but please go check it out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - The PDK HQ**

* * *

The Steam Team continued traveling through the Irish land trying to get to the PDK Headquarters, located in an abandoned factory.

Despite all the traveling, all of them were armed and ready thanks to their new friend Irene. She had came prepared, as she was hoping to find something in the factory that she could use that would help the people on Sodor in any way.

Right now, the Team had approached a cliff, as they were walking up a hill. The engines had some trouble getting up it to.

They also managed to reach the end of the cliff, and what they saw was marvelous. It was in fact the factory headquarters. But it looked so magnificent to look at despite the people inside. It was huge and very spread out.

" That's it. " - Irene

" I hate to say that it looks beautiful looking. " - Ellie

" So what's the plan to get in? " - Thomas

Irene knew what to use, as she went into her backpack and grabbed out some binoculars. They weren't just regular binos though.

" I got my x-ray binoculars. So I can see inside the factory as well and count every person inside and outside. " - Irene

" How do you get this stuff? " - Patrick

" I'm a busy girl. " - Irene

" The best kind of busy girl. " - Jake

Ginny stared at him, but she did also agree.

Irene looked through her binoculars and activated x-ray vision. She scoped out the area and counted every single goon she could count.

While she was doing that, Erik, who was still passed out from the dart, once again, was inside Edward's cab and he woke up once again. He moaned and groaned as he was sick and tired of this.

" Uggh! Will you people quit shooting me? " - Erik

" I got stung by a bee yesterday, but I can feel your pain. " - Edward

" Whatever you say. What's she doing? " - Erik

He pointed at Irene and she shushed them so she could focus more.

It would take about 5 minutes to scan the entire area. But she did have the total number of henchmen.

" You finished now? " - Tyler

" Yes. I count a total of 30 people, exact. " - Irene

" You very sure about that. " - Thomas

" You seriously doubt me? " - Irene

" I wouldn't Thomas. " - Percy

" I believe you. 30. " - Thomas

" Also. I found a secret entrance to the side. Its chained up, so perhaps one of you engines can break it off. " - Irene

" Don't mind if I do. " - James

" Ahem. " - Henry

" Oh come on Henry. I'll clearly stronger. " - James

" Since when. " - Emily

James couldn't answer as it was quite clear he was just bluffing.

" Nevermind. " - James

" Okay. We'll split up. " - Irene

" I'll be with the people without dart guns. " - Erik

" The ones with weapons will be go to the front, and the empty handed ones will go the secret door. " - Irene

" So all the engines have to go to the secret one? " - Thomas

" I wanna go to the front. " - Percy

" Ok fine. Percy, Thomas, and James will come with us. Henry, Emily, and Edward will go the other way. " - Irene

" Nice. " - Percy

" Boooo. " - James

Henry rolled his eyes.

" You guys ready? " - Irene

Everyone was ready. Weapons were loaded, well some of them, and the Steam Team was off the hill and to the low ground and heading towards the factory.

On Sodor again, Caleb's plan to destroy the Token rocket ended up failing and he was caught not under control, so he was brought back to the warehouse were he was first kept.

He was even in the same room, with TV screens, in which all of them were still broadcasting Sodor. The military had nothing still as the force field around Sodor was just too strong.

This time Caleb was alone as the Mayor did end up getting brainwashed like everyone else on Sodor. He sat trying to escape, but the ropes tied to him were much stronger.

Joe walked into the room looking smug and disappointed.

" Oh Caleb. You sneaky boy. " - Joe

" What is this rocket suppose to do? Answer me! " - Caleb

" You'll find out when it is done. " - Joe

" Why are you doing this? These people don't deserve this. " - Caleb

" You're right, they don't. They deserve something better. They deserve to be able to listen to just one person. " - Joe

Caleb didn't know what to say after that.

" The world already knows about this. But they'll see more very soon. " - Joe

Joe walked out of the room, but Caleb wasn't done.

" Hey! Aren't you gonna mind control me or whatever, since the first time it failed? " - Caleb

" For some reason my control isn't working on you. But don't worry, that won't matter later. " - Joe

He left the room leaving Caleb in such a pickle. Their wasn't much more he could do know.

" Where are you guys? Please do something. " - Caleb

Caleb never saw the Steam Team members who escaped on the island, so he assumed that they escaped. Lucky for him, they were doing something to help, and they had some extra help with them.

At the PDK HQ, Irene and her group snuck around and were hiding in a bush just a few yards away from the entrance. Their were 2 guys guarding the entrance door, and two other guys patrolling around the area near the entrance.

With her were Thomas, Percy, James, Anne Claire with a dart gun, Patrick with the baseball bat, Ellie with a taser, Tyler with a whip. Irene also had two dart guns making her more defensive.

" What's the plan? " - Patrick

" I'll take out the two guarding the door. Then Ellie and Anne, you take out the two walking around. Then we'll scope around the outside and find other guards. " - Irene

" Sounds nice. " - Anne Claire

" Can I ask a question? " - Percy

" What now? " - Anne Claire

" What if the guards wake up after getting hit with darts or tazed or anything like that? " - Percy

" He makes a good point. " - Ellie

" We'll drag them away and throw them in the lake. " - Patrick

" Yeah, we're not going that far. We'll lock them in a room and then when they wake up, they'll be trapped. " - Irene

" Still sounds hard to do. " - Tyler

" Come on people. Just do it. We have to stop them! " - James

He yelled that too loud, and so the 4 guards near the entrance heard him and saw them through the bushes.

" Contact! " - guard 1

" Engage! " - guard 2

" Good going Red brain. " - Anne Claire

The 4 guards charged near them. They had their own weapons, but they were useless. Irene just popped out and shot all 4 of them with her darts, knocking them all out.

" That was easy. " - Thomas

Unfortunately, one of the guards signalled to the other guards in and out of the HQ. So all of them came towards the entrance. The group were distraught as they saw 26 guys all looking at them.

" OK. We're doing this the hard way. " - Irene

" Take them now! " - guard 3

" I don't think so. " - Tyler

The group of guards went after them. But that didn't stop the Steam Team one bit.

Tyler used his whip to whack two guys on the head, they fell down and Irene darted them. Patrick then used his bat to trip two other guys and they fell on the ground and got a dart in the leg. Ellie was outnumbered as 6 guys went after her. Her taser wasn't much.

She managed to taze 3 guys, but two others grabbed her.

" Hands off me! " - Ellie

She kicked one of them in the groin and the other in the gut. The final guy got it all as Ellie gave a high kick and nailed the dude right in the face. All 6 guys were on the ground and got a dart from both Irene and Anne. Their were still 16 guys left though, and 4 of them went near the secret door where the other group was.

That group was at the secret doorway. It was chained shut and needed lots of strength to get it open. Henry, Emily, Edward, Jake, Ginny, Hailey, and Erik were there looking at the door.

" Okay, on second thought. I don't think I'm strong enough to open that. " - Henry

" If only Gordon were here. " - Hailey

" Girl. Not cool. " - Ginny

" Sorry. " - Hailey

" I got it. " - Erik

" What, we pull with all our might? " - Jake

" I could do that. " - Henry

" No, look over there. " - Erik

They all looked where he was pointing and what they saw was a large rope hooked on the wall.

" A rope. " - Emily

" Henry, Emily, and Edward. We'll tie the rope to your chains and all 3 of you will pull as hard as you can, and the door should open. " - Erik

" It's worth a shot. " - Henry

" It might break me, but I'll do it. " - Edward

Erik grabbed the rope and him and the others tied the rope to all 3 engines front and back chains. Jake tied the end of the rope to the chain on the door. The 4 humans held onto the engines to give them some support, even though it wouldn't be much.

" Okay, ready? " - Jake

" 1, 2,3! " - Emily

Before they could start pulling, the 4 guards who went to check on the secret door arrived.

" Hey you. Stop right there! " - guard 1

" So close. " - Hailey

The 4 guards ran at them. These guys didn't have weapons also, so they were screwed. Except, Erik and Jake ran up to them and gave a pretty good fight. Jake clocked a punch in one dude's face. Erik kicked one guard in the shin and another in the ribs.

The last guard however ran to the girls and the engines.

" Stay back! " - Emily

" No mercy. " - guard 2

He went and grabbed Hailey. Ginny tried to help but was pushed away, but the guard's foot was right under Emily's wheel. She saw that and ran over it. The guard hopped in pain.

" Hi-yah! " - Hailey

She sucker punched him right into the jaw and he fell over.

" Nice. " - Emily

" You too girl. " - Hailey

Jake and Erik ran over to them and saw the whole thing.

" Good work there guys. " - Erik

" These guys are weak. " - Jake

Erik looked down at the guard who Hailey punched and saw something in his pocket. He grabbed it and it turned out to be a dart gun.

" Idiot didn't even use this. " - Erik

" None of them did. " - Emily

That specific guard was the only one who had a dart gun on him, because he was the most skilled at aim, even though he was taken out by a girl.

Erik stared at the gun, it was quite clear he was frustrated by these things. Getting shot by them 3 times. So he shot the guy who had the gun right in the back.

" Whoa dude. Chill out. " - Jake

" You need some rest? " - Edward

" Sorry, just got carried away. " - Erik

" Let's get the door open people. " - Henry

Everyone got back into their positions.

" 3, 2, 1! " - Emily

All 7 pulled as hard as they could. They managed to get the door open very quickly, in just 5 seconds.

" That was amazing. " - Henry

" Still got it. " - Edward

" We should go get the others. They have the weapons. " - Ginny

" Um, you were saying. " - Erik

He showed her the gun again, and got pretty cocky. Erik was never like this before.

Back with the other group, they continued to fight off every guard. They weren't phased as they managed to take out every guard. They got whipped, tazed, and darted. Soon all of them were on the ground unconsicious. Thomas, Percy, and James were amazed.

" That was all of them, I hope. " - Tyler

" Nice moves. " - Irene

" We've been training a bit. " - Ellie

" See. " - Patrick

He flexed his bicep, but Irene just smiled and rolled her eyes

" That proves nothing. " - Anne Claire

" You wouldn't know. " - Patrick

" Hey, that was insane. You guys are strong. " - Thomas

" If only I could fight. " - Percy

" We could use some help taking these guys to the hole. " - Irene

" What now? " - James

" Take them to the room where we would lock them up. " - Irene

" Right. Anything else. " - James

" Stop talking. " - Thomas

" Leave him alone Thomas. " - Percy

" Did the others open the door? " - Ellie

" You guys go check. Me, Anne, and the engines will start, um, moving the guards. " - Irene

" Have fun. " - Tyler

Him, Patrick, and Ellie went to see if the others opened the secret door. Irene, Anne Claire, and the engines started to move the guards inside and they ended up putting them in a room where they would stay. Those darts lasted about 45 minutes, so it would take a while before they wake up.

Ellie, Patrick, and Tyler walked around and went to the secret door, and they saw that the others already opened it. Also the 4 other guards on the ground.

" Seems you guys had some drama. " - Ellie

" Totally. " - Hailey

" We got the door open though. " - Henry

" Nice job. Now let's get inside and see what's in here. " - Tyler

" Yes. " - Jake

After all of this drama, the Steam Team all finally got inside the factory. Their were also tracks in there, so the engines could move around. This factory has been abandoned for years, but engines did in fact work here.

All of the knocked out guards were placed and locked up in the room where they would be staying for a while.

Everyone looked around and saw the decor of this factory HQ.

" This place reminds me of the Steelworks. " - Thomas

" Don't remind me of that. " - James

Irene walked up to a table and saw all kinds of contraptions on it.

" Look at all this stuff. " - Irene

Their were flasks and tubes of the purple gas. Guns that shoot out gas bombs. As well as a drawer filled with jars of this blue substance. Those weren't the only ones though.

" These people must be magicians. " - Irene

" Yes they have to be. How did they do all of this? " - Ellie

Around the entire factory were more tables where the henchmen built and developed all of there materials they needed for this master plan. But some of that stuff were still here. Irene got an idea.

" I bet I can take this gas and make it where it can reverse someone's mind. " - Irene

" You're gonna need superhero powers to do something like that. " - Patrick

" Whatever you say. But if I can do this, I can fill all these guns with this gas, and when we get on Sodor, we fire this stuff at the ones who were affected, and their mind will go back to normal. " - Irene

" What about the forcefield? " - Jake

" Maybe with this. " - Ginny

She grabbed out this large spear looking thing.

" It can poke a whole right through it. " - Ginny

" That thing could block out military ships, I don't think it'll be that easy. " - Erik

" It says "Force Field Breaker" on this. " - Ginny

" Perfect idea! We will use that. " - Erik

" OK. But how are we gonna get back to Sodor? The bridge we went across completely broke apart. " - Thomas

" And I'm not going on any plane. " - Percy

" You and me both. " - Patrick

" Even with a bridge or plane, I don't think anyone wants to go near that trap. " - Tyler

" What do you think Irene? " - Emily

Irene was too focused on the gas.

" Irene? " - Thomas

" I got what you're talking, but I want to fix up this gas. Give me some space. " - Irene

" So what, you're a professional, genius scientist now? " - Hailey

" I've done a lot of stuff the last few years. Don't doubt me. " - Irene

" I wouldn't. " - Henry

" Fine. " - Hailey

" What about getting back? " - Thomas

" I can't answer that now. " - Irene

" Can we at least do something? " - Ellie

" Check around and see if you guys can find something useful. " - Irene

" Sure thing boss. " - Patrick

The Steam Team lurked around the entire factory trying to find something, but what they could find seemed useless. Tyler though found a blueprint on the rocket, also known as The Token.

" Hey guys, check this out. " - Tyler

Everyone huddled around Tyler and looked at the blueprint.

" That's the Token? " - Patrick

" Why is this so important? " - Thomas

" What is it suppose to do? " - Jake

" Blast off into space, that's what rockets do. " - James

" You've never been on one. " - Edward

" Like that would ever happen. " - James

" Shhhh. Look, it says, this Token would blast off and stop right in the middle of the exosphere, then the Token will release the, Code. " - Tyler

" What's the code? " - Ellie

" All I can see is that the code will be the one to change life on Earth. " - Tyler

" That can't mean anything. " - Patrick

" Maybe it's a metaphor. " - Ginny

" Still, I don't like how this thing is suppose to release something down all around Earth. " - Erik

" What is this? " - Anne Claire

" And why has no one found out? " - Thomas

" One person did. " - Tyler

Everyone looked back at Irene who was still looking at the gas and examining it.

" Irene? Did you know about this? " - Tyler

Irene looked up and didn't answer and Tyler laid down the blueprint in front of her.

" Do you see this? What does that mean? " - Tyler

Irene looked at the blueprint and was shocked.

" I never saw this. " - Irene

" You said you saw the layout of the rocket. " - Jake

" I did, but it never said this. " - Irene

" What does this mean for us, and the world? " - Thomas

Irene looked at the blueprint carefully and read the words. After some specilation, she figured it all out.

" The people on Sodor were brainwashed by Joe, right? " - Irene

" Yes. " - Ellie

" The Token is suppose to drop the code into Earth. " - Irene

" What are you saying? " - Erik

" The code is the what was used to brainwash the people. So with this stuff being dropped all around the world. Every person on Earth will be under control of the PDK. " - Irene

The truth of what the Token was and what it was suppose to do is now revealed. Everyone was in shock and in panic.

" This guy is going to take over the world, for real. " - Emily

" No, that can't be. It's impossible. " - Erik

" How did he even do this? How did he make a mind control code that would make the person being in control of him? " - Tyler

" He worked on this for years, he must of had to search everywhere for answers and he soon did. " - Irene

" We gotta stop that launch? " - Ellie

" How? We're stuck here, we have no way to get back, Sodor is full of goons and people under this control. The military can't get though. We can't do anything. " - Patrick

" Yes we can. If I can find a way to mix up this gas. We can use it to change the people's minds back. " - Irene

" How long will that take? " - Hailey

" I don't know. I'm gonna need a lot of it. " - Irene

" Well we don't know when the launch will happen. " - Edward

" It takes weeks, maybe months or more to build a rocket. No way they'll finish. " - James

" You may be right, but we have to hurry. I need you guys to help me. " - Irene

" What do you want from us? " - Jake

" Just get me as many tubes, glasses, anything I can keep this gas in. " - Irene

" Got it. " - Anne Claire

" Also, I'll need tools to fix up that spear so we can break the force field. " - Irene

" I got that. " - Erik

" Finally, I need a phone to make a call. " - Irene

" To who? " - Ellie

" You'll see. " - Irene

Everyone split up to get everything Irene needed.

" Irene. I can't tell you how much I'm glad that we met you. " - Tyler

" We'd be screwed. " - Thomas

" I'm glad I found you too. I'd probably be screwed too. " - Irene

Tyler shaked her hand and then went to get her the supplies she needed. She would have to hurry though, as the Token was almost finished. She knew exactly what she was doing though.

While searching for supplies, Ellie found a newspaper article in one of the drawers. The headline said " Scientist accused of putting device inside little boy's head. " Very strange. Ellie thought it might be useful though, so kept it.

On Sodor, the Token was taking a little while longer to build due to putting the code inside of it. But Joe didn't care, he knew it would be ready in time.

He was in the room where Caleb was tied up, and looked at the TV screens and at the images of Sodor coming from a helicopter.

" I must say Caleb. This place was the perfect place to set up. Perfect size, perfect population, and perfect plan. " - Joe

" You know people who try and taking over the world failed. Guys like Hitler and Genghis Khan. " - Caleb

" Except those two didn't have the technology. " - Joe

Joe received a call from his radio.

" What's the update? " - Joe

" Sir we have a problem? HQ was just breached. " - goon

" Impossible. Show me the cameras. " - Joe

The TV screens showed the survelliance cameras hidden inside the factory. The images popped up and Joe saw the Steam Team moving around and grabbing stuff. He didn't see Irene however. Joe knew about these guys escaping, but thought they couldn't do anything.

" I told you. Things happen. " - Caleb

Joe looked at Caleb who was looking all cocky.

" You should know a leader like me has something extra in case of something like this. " - Joe

He dialed a number, and then he got an answer.

" Hello. This is the leader. Our base has been invaded. " - Joe

He listened to the other side of the call.

" Get over there now. Get those kids out and bring them to me. " - Joe

He hung up. He had called an extra group of henchmen who were on Ireland who were hiding out in the big city of Dublin. They were there in case of a breach, and their was.

" Things do happen. " - Joe

" You will not stop them. " - Caleb

Joe didn't answer and walked out of the room.

" They will stop you, you hear me. " - Caleb

The door closed and things were about to get more crazy now.

The Steam Team knew what the whole plan was, and Joe knew where their are. They look to be in danger again. What will they be able to do?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**3 to go. We're coming towards the end. What are your thoughts so far? Let me know.**

**We know what the Token is suppose to do know. So things are about to get you coming out of your seat.**

**Stay tune for chapter 8.**

**Bye, love you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - The Plan**

* * *

Things were getting fixing in the factory where the PDK worked. Irene was using her scientific skills to change the gas that the PDK used to knock out the people on Sodor to have it make their minds be changed back after being infected by Joe's code.

She had been working for 2 hours now, but with the help from her new friends, The Steam Team she was getting this done very quickly. She needed a lot of gas, but the PDK left plenty of it behind.

Ellie was sitting at a table reading that newspaper she found, as she fascinated by the story about the scientist who put something in a little boy's head.

" Ellie, you could help us. " - Hailey

" I would, but this is something more interesting. " - Ellie

" Why? It's just an old newspaper. " - Hailey

Ellie came to a conclusion.

" Okay fine. " - Ellie

She threw the newspaper in the trash, but was still thinking about the story.

Meanwhile, the room where all the guards were put in after being knocked out by Irene's darts. Those guards woke up, but the room they were in was very sealed. They banged on the door, but the Steam Team didn't hear them.

But one of the guards managed to scream loud enough. Patrick was the first to hear it.

" Hey guys. I think the guards are freaking out. " - Patrick

" Let them. They tried to hurt me. " - Hailey

" So we're just gonna leave them in there. " - Patrick

" We'll call the cope before we leave. " - Jake

" Yeah, they won't find this suspicious. " - Thomas

" Screw the police. They couldn't find out anything about my father. " - Irene

She loaded up the first gas bomb gun.

" With this. We'll be the ones to save Sodor. " - Irene

" What's that supposed to do? " - Tyler

" We fire a gas bomb at someone, and it will explode, and the gas will be released. They will breathe it in, and poof. Joe's control is out of their body. " - Irene

" How did you do that? " - Edward

" Lots and lots and lots of science. " - Irene

" Great, two nerds. " - Jake

" Hello, right behind you. " - Ginny

" I mean that nicely babe. " - Jake

" How many bombs are in that gun? " - Emily

" With this, infinite. Their is enough gas to fix everyone in a whole city. " - Irene

" Hey, we should shoot Joe with that. Maybe that'll fix his brain and he won't become an evil mastermind trying to take over the world. " - Thomas

" We could, but I wanna talk to him in a different way. " - Irene

" Like what? " - Erik

Irene didn't want to answer. Let's just say she might get a little violent with her dad.

The sound of an alarm was coming from somewhere.

" What's that? " - Percy

" It must be bad. " - James

Tyler saw a computer screen that was flashing red. He walked over to it and saw a text on the screen that said back up alert. He also saw an image of a large truck coming towards the factory on the map. This was Joe's backup.

" Guys, we have a problem. " - Tyler

" What could it be now? " - Patrick

" We have visitors coming. And they're not friendlys. " - Tyler

" How many? " - Irene

" I don't know. 20. 30 guys. " - Tyler

" We're toast. " - Jake

" No, we're not. When they get here, we'll take them out like we did to those guys. " - Ginny

Then the sound of a truck stopping was heard, and bursting through the door were more PDK guards.

" Intruder alert. " - Guard 1

" On second thought, we are very toast. " - Ginny

" Attack! " - Guard 2

Guys came running towards the Steam Team. Everyone panicked.

" Brace yourselves! " - Tyler

Luckily they still had their weapons. Tyler grabbed his whip and smacked many guys down, but these guys were more tough than the other guys. They stood back up.

" Not good. " - Tyler

Patrick grabbed his bat and tried to take guys down, but these guys were wearing such protective gear that the hits did nothing. In fact Patrick had his bat break in half after hitting one guys in the arm, and the bat just snapped.

" Stupid bat. " - Patrick

Lots of them wear unarmed, and most of them were getting grabbed by the guards and taken down.

" Let me go! " - Ginny

All of them were getting defeated, even the engines couldn't do anything as they couldn't get away from them. They all ended up getting tied to the rails by chains that the guards had, and couldn't move.

Only Irene, Erik, Tyler, and Anne Claire were left untouched. Erik had that dart gun he stole from a guard and started using it. He shot at 4 guys, and they all went down.

" I love this thing. " - Erik

Not for long though as those 4 guys got back up as the dart didn't touch their skin at all.

" Oh I hate this thing. " - Erik

He threw the dart gun at them but it did nothing and he was snatched up.

Anne Claire was very strong and tried to fight them off. She managed to get some good hits in, but even she couldn't be stopped and was also grabbed by a guard. She kicked him in the groin, but it didn't faze them.

Tyler and Irene were the only ones left.

" Get the gas gun. " - Irene

" Why? " - Tyler

" Just get it. " - Irene

Tyler ran to the table where the gas gun was while Irene started fighting off guards. Tyler grabbed the gun and Irene ran to him.

She pointed the gun at a guard, but it didn't fire.

" What's wrong? " - Tyler

" It won't shoot. " - Irene

" Why not? " - Tyler

" I need some kind of power to help it charge up. " - Irene

" Like what? " - Tyler

" I don't know, voice? " - Irene

Tyler didn't know what that meant, but he thought of something. He sang a note right into the entrance of the gun.

" _Hey_! " - Thomas

That singing voice made the gun charge up a bit.

" It's working. Keep going. " - Irene

" _Oh baby. I just wanna love you all night long._ " - Tyler

The more he sang, the more charged up the gun got. And soon it was fully charged up. The guards got closer to them. But Irene pointed the gun again and fired at one guard.

A gas bomb exploded right in the guy's face, and that made the other guards stop. The guard who was hit started slowly drifting and fell onto his knees. Everyone watched. The guy soon woke up and stood back up.

" What happened? " - guard

He looked around and saw Irene and Tyler.

" My mind. It's fixed. " - guard

" No way. " - Tyler

" Those guards were mind controlled as well. " - Irene

It was true that all the henchmen that Joe hired were also mind controlled by him, and he encouraged them to help him with his master plan.

The other guards were still perplexed, and so Irene used the gas bomb on all the them. They all also slowly drifted off and went to the ground. Then they all stood back up and realized what happened to them.

" I'm back. " - guard 1

" I'm me again. " - guard 2

" It's over, finally. " - guard 3

" Thank you, you saved us. " - guard 4

The Steam Team couldn't believe their eyes.

" I can't believe that worked. " - Thomas

" Irene must be magic or something. " - Emily

Everybody got all settled. The 27 guards who were brought back to normal all gathered around. The guys who were locked in the room were also given the gas and those guys, who were also mind controlled, were back to normal as well.

Now every guard in this factory were back as their normal human self again.

Irene and the Steam Team told the guards, now should be known as people or citizens, about the whole situation and what was happening.

" That bastard, I can't believe he's doing this. " - guard 1

" How did he get you guys? " - Patrick

" I know is that he offered me a job to work for him. Then he brought me into this back room and then before you know it, my mind vanished. " - guard 2

" That happened to me too. " - guard 3

" I remember that too. A blue light went in my eyes, and then poof. " - guard 4

Every other person also said that they were hired by Joe and taken to a room where they were brainwashed.

" How did you fix us? " - guard 1

" It took a lot of skills, but I managed to make an antidote of some sort, and so when you breathed in the gas, your mind was brought back. " - Irene

Everyone was so taken by this, somehow this one girl was able to do all this scrambling.

" Listen. We need your help to save everyone. I need to make more of this gas. I could use all of you guy's help. " - Irene

" The faster we go, the faster we are in getting to Sodor and saving everyone and the world. " - Tyler

" What do you say? " - Ellie

All the men in the room looked at each other and agreed to help.

" We'll do it. " - guard 1

" Good. Everyone start working, we got a world to save. " - Irene

" Yeah. " - All

The Steam Team, Irene, and all the saved men went around the factory getting all the supplies they needed to help Irene get enough gas to make to fix everyone on Sodor.

Irene went to a phone and dialed a number. She said she would do something about getting them all back to Sodor.

" Hello? " - Irene

" Yes, I need to speak to Will. " - Irene

She was calling a boat yard, her friend Will owned many boats there.

" Hey Will, it's Irene. " - Irene

" What's the problem? " - Will

" Nothing, I was just wondering if you could lend me a boat. " - Irene

" Are you sure? Have you seen the news about the island? " - Will

" Yes I have, but I just need the boat for something. " - Irene

She didn't want to tell him about what she was doing. Will thought for a bit.

" I guess I can, no one's here anyways. " - Will

" Thanks. " - Irene

" What kind do you need? " - Will

" I need a big one, cause I'm bringing some friends with me, and some of them, you know, need a lot of space. " - Irene

Will didn't know what she meant, but he agreed to lend her a boat.

" Come by the boat yard. " - Will

" I'll be there. " - Irene

She hung up and fist pumped.

" Guys, I got us a way to reach Sodor. " - Irene

" You got us transportation? " - Tyler

" Yes, we're heading to my friend's boat dock and he let me take one of his boats. " - Irene

" Perfect then. " - Thomas

Things were getting better for the Steam Team, not only finding an antidote to help fix the minds of the brainwashed henchmen, but also getting weapons and other supplies to help stop Joe's plan. With the extra people helping, they can get out of here much quicker.

Stopping the Token launch was their main goal, but it would harder for them as the rocket is now about 95% finished. Once it was finished, the rocket would be taken to the highest point on Sodor, and soon launched from there.

The workers at the Steamworks continued building and large trucks and other big things with wheels were brought in to carry the rocket to the vantage point.

Joe walked back into the room where Caleb was tied up, and showed him the rocket almost finished on a TV screen.

" Very soon. It will be finished. " - Joe

" You might as well tell me what it will do since no one else is here. " - Caleb

" But of course. The Token will be launched into the air, but it won't launch right into space, it will stop right at the top of the exosphere of Earth. When it stops, it will drop all the power from my brainwashing code and soon, very soon. Every living thing on Earth will be under control, and I will finally get to live my dream of being the world leader of Earth. " - Joe

Caleb couldn't even move after hearing that, it was diabolical was Joe was doing.

" You sick..." - Caleb

" This is for my father. He would be very proud. " - Joe

" What? " - Caleb

Joe had never mentioned a father until now. Joe then got a message from this radio.

" Master, you need to check on the factory. " - goon

" Why? Did the backup take those kids? " - Joe

" Not really, check yourself. " - goon

Joe put up the cameras that were inside the factory. He saw that his henchmen were attacking the Steam Team, but helping them.

" What are they doing? " - Joe

Joe realized that his guards there were listening to them, not him anymore.

" No way they could have broken my code. " - Joe

" Keep worrying, cause soon they will get here. " - Caleb

Joe didn't continue panicking and instead got all giddy.

" It doesn't matter now. My force field around this island is stronger than any metal. They won't get past it. And even if they somehow did. The Token will already will be up in the sky. Then those kids will be listening to me for the rest of their lives. " - Joe

Joe then looked right at Caleb.

" And you're gonna watch. " - Joe

Caleb stared at him angrily, this was serious, but he was not gonna panic.

" Tyler, Thomas, Patrick, all of you. I know you'll make it. Hurry. " - Caleb

Joe didn't care what he said, he walked out of the room and went to the Steamworks to see the completion of the Token.

Things were getting hardworking in the PDK HQ, which should now be known as the Steam Team HQ. Everyone was working harder as they could.

Irene was doing the most. She got a total of 9 of those gas bomb guns and filled all of them with the new gas. Just like the first gun, they could shoot infinite amount, so they'll never get empty.

She placed all 9 guns on a table. She looked down and saw in the trash that newspaper that Ellie threw away.

She picked it up and looked at the top headlines, of the scientist who put something inside a boy's head. Ellie saw her and went to her.

" That's nothing. I just thought it was weird that this was here. " - Ellie

Irene didn't answer back though and looked through the article.

" Bring the others here, they should listen to this. " - Irene

" um, okay. " - Ellie

She called in her other band mates and the 6 engines over to Irene.

" What's the big deal? " - Jake

" This story, I swore I've heard this. " - Irene

" So? " - James

" The boy in this story I heard vanished. " - Irene

She then looked at the bottom and saw it said the name of the boy.

" The boy's name is Joseph Sean Barkley. " - Irene

" Yeah, what does this mean for us? " - Patrick

" Barkley is my grandmother's maiden name. " - Irene

" Yeah? " - Edward

" And the boy's name is Joseph, or Joe in short. " - Irene

" You're not saying..." - Thomas

" Yes, I think the boy here is Joe, my father. " - Irene

" How? He said his last name is McMahon. " - Ellie

" He could have easily changed it. " - Ginny

" You can do it, trust me, I would know. " - Anne Claire

" OK. So it says the boy in this story had something put in his head from a scientist. " - Ellie

" Who was the scientist that did it? " - Percy

" It says he was a John Doe, but it also says he was found dead about 10 years ago. " - Irene

" Again? What does this have to do with anything? " - Jake

" I think that after this scientist passed away, Joe found out about it and that thing in his head might have been some chip or something, and so after he found out after the death, that was the trigger to have Joe make this whole plan. " - Irene

" So it was the scientist guy who was the real mastermind behind this plan. " - Tyler

" And now with him dead, it's Joe who's now the mastermind. " - Ellie

All the questions were now answered. The reason why Joe became an evil mastermind was because of this chip that this scientist put in his head. And after the scientist died, that triggered Joe to start making this plan.

" Joe was just a kid when that happened. " - Thomas

" Now when you think about it, this isn't his fault. " - Henry

" Still, we have to stop him and that launch. " - Emily

" Maybe we can negotiate with Joe, tell him the truth. " - Patrick

" I don't know if that'll work. That chip might have erased his brain. " - Erik

" I think I can talk to me. I'm his daughter, he couldn't have forgotten about me. " - Irene

Everyone was sure, but they all came to an agreement.

" Let's finish up here. " - Tyler

" Right. " - Irene

The Steam Team continued the finishing touches on their supplies. After about 40 minutes, they managed to get everything ready. They gathered all the saved people around them and told them the plan.

" Okay everyone. Here's the plan. " - Irene

" We will take that boat towards Sodor. " - Tyler

" When we reach the force field. We will use this spear to break it open. " - Patrick

He held the spear that they will use to break open the force field. It was just a regular sppear before, but now it is like a super spear, or whatever.

" After that, we'll reach land. We'll armed ourselves with our gas launchers. " - Irene

Irene gave every Steam Team driver their own gas gun. Tyler, Ellie, Patrick, Hailey, Jake, Ginny, Erik, Anne Claire, and Irene all got one.

" When we see a person, engine, guard, or anyone. We fire this at them, and the gas will bring their memory back just like you guys. " - Tyler

" We will continue to do that until every person on Sodor is back to normal. " - Ellie

" Wait? Remember when Tyler had to sing to make these guns power up? " - Ginny

" Yes. " - Tyler

" Right, I forgot. When we get there, you guys start singing so the guns will power up. " - Irene

" What song? " - Patrick

" I don't know. Any song you want. " - Irene

The Steam Team had plenty of songs to chose from, but they would want to go for a more loud and powerful anthem song.

" What about Joe? " - man

" The more people we save, the more weaker he'll get. He'll have to surrender when he get him. " - Irene

" This is it then. " - Thomas

" Thank you all for helping us. " - Emily

" You should get home. You're families need you. " - Tyler

" We're rooting for you. " - man

The Steam Team saluted them and walked out the door. The used that truck that the guards used to get here and drove that the boat yard. The engines would follow them.

" Here we go. Sodor, we're coming for you. " - Thomas

" I'm coming for Nia. " - Henry

" I'm coming for Gordon. " - Ginny

" We're coming for all of them. " - Tyler

All the humans loaded up the truck, and Irene and Tyler went to the front, and Irene drove.

The engines were behind them and followed suit.

" Here we go. " - Thomas

The truck and the engines took off. The people who were saved and helped out cheered for them and waved goodbye.

That truck would have to hurry now. On Sodor, things are now getting more intense as the Token has just been completed. The finishing touches were put on and Joe was there to see it.

" Amazing. " - Joe

" Master, should we start loading up? " - goon

" Do whatever you can. " - Joe

The goon nodded and him and all the other people started to get things to start moving the rocket to the highest point on Sodor. That would be near Blue Mountain, and it was pretty far from the Steamworks, but Joe didn't care. He believed nothing could stop him and his plan.

Everyone in the world were glued to the TV screens on the while situation, but didn't know the horror they would end up seeing after that rocket gets launched.

The Steam Team arrived to the boatyard after just 25 minutes of driving. There, Irene's friend Will was the only one there. The truck parked and everyone got out.

" Where's the boat? " - Hailey

Tyler looked and saw the big boat sitting near the dock.

" I think that's it. " - Tyler

They all started to load up the boat. They manuvered the engines onto the boat as tracks were on it. With all of this going on, Will saw them and ran towards them.

" Hey! Hold up there. " - Will

Irene saw him moving towards them.

" Will, it's me. " - Irene

" Irene? Okay, I didn't know you were bringing such a large group, and arsenal? " - Will

He saw all the supplies being put on the boat.

" Look, please just trust me and don't worry about thus. Me and my friends will be fine okay. " - Irene

" Okay. But I need $200 for the boat. " - Will

Irene reached in her pocket, grabbed her wallet, and pulled out 2 $100 bills.

" That good? " - Irene

" Uh yes. Good luck, and be careful. " - Will

He started to walk off but Irene motioned to him.

" Will! Maybe watch the TV, cause things are about to interesting. " - Irene

" About the whole Sodor thing? " - Will

" Yes. " - Irene

" Okay, I will. " - Will

Irene gave a thumbs up and went back to her group. Everything was soon loaded up on the boat, the engines were strapped in, and Anne Claire and Irene took to the wheel.

" How long will it take to reach Sodor? " - Jake

" Their is a map here, so looking at this. It's a bit away. " - Anne Claire

" How long then? " - Erik

" If we go fast enough, we can get there much faster. " - Irene

Everyone liked that and so the boat started and it was heading out into the sea. They were all ready.

" Alright guys, we're going to save Sodor. " - Thomas

" And the World. " - Tyler

" Yeah. " - All

This was it for the Steam Team. Can they save them all? Everyone should say yes to that.

Here we go.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Two more to go. Next chapter will mostly be the big fight, but you should be ready for it.**

**This chapter was interesting, and if you think some things don't make sense, then that's fine. This was the best I could think of for this plan.**

**See you guys soon. Love, Ethan.**

**Also shoutout to Sarah Natochenny, the voice of Ash Ketchum, cause she just followed me on Instagram. I think that's great to me as I'm a big fan.**

**Bye Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Fighting Back**

* * *

Today has been one of the craziest days in world history, with the Island of Sodor being taken by a group of criminals, led by one fearsom leader. This day could end up changing the world as a whole, but a group of friends on a boat has something to say about that.

The Steam Team were still on the boat and heading towards Sodor, but the boat was going as fast as it could, so they got more and more closer across the ocean.

" Are we close yet? " - Jake

" I can't tell. " - Anne Claire

" I'm nervous guys. " - Thomas

" Why? " - Tyler

" I mean we can't do anything. What if they catch us? " - Thomas

" They won't. We're gonna split up into 3 groups and stay by each other's back the whole time. " - Tyler

" Their are a lot more people on Sodor than I first thought, so can we save all of them before Joe does something? " - Patrick

" The more people that we fix, then Joe's army will get more weak. " - Ellie

" Then everyone can join us and we will all stop him together. " - Emily

" How will we take out the rocket though? " - Ginny

" If we can just stop it from launching, then surely we can get some workers to tear it down. " - Tyler

" But what if it does launch? " - Hailey

" It's not going to launch, do you hear me? " - Irene

" Yes, yes. " - Hailey

" Good. " - Irene

" Irene? Are you ready for this? " - Tyler

" I'm fine, don't worry. " - Irene

They all felt the same way as well. This was going to be the most action packed day of their lives, but it will be a world changing one.

" Hey guys. You're suppose to sing to power up your guns right? " - Percy

" That is somehow true. " - Patrick

" What song are you gonna sing? " - James

" Any kind we want I guess. " - Ellie

" I would go for a more loud and head bopping song. That could give more power. " - Erik

" I would go for a slower song, so that we have time to get some breath. " - Ginny

" No way. We want a fast song that can..." - Jake

" Guys stop! " - Thomas

" How about the song, Not Today? " - Emily

" Why that one? " - Patrick

" Cause it's a song about everyone coming together and fighting till the end. " - Thomas

" Perfect choice for something like this. " - Edward

" And it's a powerful song. " - James

" Also I've never heard it. " - Henry

" Okay, I think we can go with that. " - Tyler

" But that song is only 3 and half minutes. This whole thing could take hours. " - Jake

" So we keep singing the song over and over? " - Ellie

" No. " - Irene

She came over to them.

" If you sing the song just once. The power of the guns will stay like that for a very long time. " - Irene

" How long? " - Tyler

" It should last many hours. " - Irene

" Okay, I don't know what to say about that. " - Ginny

" What if the power leaves? " - Hailey

" Then sing it again. " - Irene

" Oh right, duh. " - Hailey

Tyler stood up and raised his gun.

" I just want to say one thing. We started out as a team, and we will continue to be a team until we complete our mission in saving our home and the world, and we will not stop until..." - Tyler

Before he could finish, the boat crashed into something and Tyler fell over onto the boat floor, and everyone else saw it and reacted.

" We stopped now. " - Tyler

" What happened? " - Patrick

" Take a look you guys. " - Anne Claire

She was looking at the force field, which was the thing the boat crashed into. The others walk up to the wheel and looked up at the crazy sphere. Also in front of them past the force field was Sodor.

" Their it is. " - Ellie

" Our home. " - Tyler

" Get the spear, so we can cut though this thing. " - Patrick

Erik and Jake went to the back to grab the spear that was gonna break this force field and open it right up. At first it was a regular spear, and this force field was completely strong. Irene was still able to fix up that spear so it could break the force field easily. She truly was smart.

They brought the spear towards the front of the boat. Erik gave it to Irene, and she and the others held onto it. They pointed the spear right at the force field.

" Ready? " - Tyler

" Brace yourselves back there. " - Patrick

" Sure thing. " - Thomas

" 1, 2,3! " - Irene

They all jabbed that spear right into the force field, and after about 10 seconds, they managed to break it. The whole thing soon disappeared.

" Holy guacamole. It actually worked. " - Patrick

" Perfect. " - Irene

Anne Claire drove the boat forward and the Steam Team was now just a few miles away from reaching Sodor.

In the warehouse, an alarm went off and Joe rushed into the TV room where Caleb was.

" What now? " - Joe

He looked and saw that his force field was gone.

" No. " - Joe

Joe looked around and then saw the boat where the Steam Team was.

" Would you look at that. " - Joe

" Scared yet? " - Caleb

" No, but they will be. " - Joe

He pressed a button and then all of a sudden, the force field came back. It once again covered the area island, but The Steam Team on the boat were now inside. Also all the military boats and ships had all left after just one hour when the force field was activated, so it wasn't only the Steam Team's boat that made it through.

They saw the force field come back.

" Uh oh. " - Hailey

" Now, we're trapped. " - Jake

" No we're not. He's trying to stop us. But he won't. " - Ellie

" Stick to the plan. " - Tyler

" Right. Anne? " - Irene

" Shore is just up ahead. " - Anne Claire

The boat got closer and closer to shore. Joe watched the boat stop on land, and saw them all start to get out. Irene's face wasn't facing him though, so he didn't see her.

" A little company I see. " - Joe

" Company that's gonna stop you and your weak Token. " - Caleb

" You must have forgotten I have thousands of minions now, and they will all listen to me. " - Joe

He pressed a button that turned a microphone and he started talking to everyone on Sodor. All the people had earpieces on so they heard the message clearly in their ear. Even engines had earpieces on.

" Attention all. We have intruders on our land. Find them and capture them. " - Joe

All of them heard that message and they all began searching.

The Steam Team all got off the boat. The humans grabbed their gas bomb guns, and the engines got back on the rails.

" It feels weird being here now. " - Thomas

" This is home, but it feels so not home now. " - Emily

" Who cares. I want to find Nia. " - Henry

" OK guys. We're gonna split up into 3 groups. " - Tyler

" What are they then? " - Patrick

" Um. Irene? " - Tyler

" Fine. Group 1 will be me, Tyler, Patrick, Thomas, and Edward. " - Irene

" Oh boy. " - Edward

" Group 2 will be Ellie, Jake, Erik, Henry, and Emily. " - Irene

" We're gonna help you buddy. " - Erik

He put a hand on Henry's side.

" Thanks. " - Henry

" And Group 3 is Hailey, Ginny, Anne Claire, James, and Percy. " - Irene

" Nice. " - James

" We all good now? " - Ellie

" Yeah. " - All except Patrick

" Wait? If we all split up, and then we start singing? We all have different parts of the song, so that could cause the guns to start powering down. " - Patrick

" That actually makes sense. " - Tyler

" I got it. We can play the background music. " - Jake

" How? " - Ginny

Jake grabbed out his phone.

" Jake they cut out the connection everywhere on the island. " - Erik

" The music app doesn't need wi-fi to work. " - Jake

" I like that idea, so you should use it. " - Irene

If Irene says they should, then they should. They all got out their phones and went to the music app. Well except for Erik.

" Where's my phone? " - Erik

They all looked at him with looks of no idea.

" It's probably in Ireland. " - Anne Claire

" Whatever, I'm never going to Ireland again anyways. I'll buy a new one. " - Erik

" Are we done with the chitter chatter? " - Tyler

" Um yeah I think so. " - Patrick

" Are you sure? " - Ellie

" Yeah look. " - Patrick

He pointed and everyone turned around and saw a huge group of people and some engines come near them.

" Oh god. " - Irene

It was weird to the Steam Team seeing the citizens of Sodor coming near them like that. But their were brainwashed, so they had no choice.

The large group of people then stopped, and an announcement from Joe came up.

" Surrender now, or face the wrath. " - Joe

The people all looked at the Steam Team all angry and feisty now.

But the Steam Team wasn't scared. Tyler pointed his gun.

" Not Today. " - Tyler

They all turned on the music to the Not Today song, and now the fight was on. The 3 groups got together and started to charge, while also starting to sing.

_Not Today. But some day, we will all assemble and unite. Not Today. This day may take our whole life and our death. Not Today. It's too early to die, today's a good day. Just know it's not today. No, no, no, Not Today _\- Patrick

_You may think we're extras. But we're still part of this world. Combat plus bravery, will always equal our fold. We will never go down, the light pierces through the darkness. We want to know our new world. Baby Yes we want it -_ Jake

While singing, the gas guns started to power up nicely, and so all the ones with gas guns began firing at the people. The bombs burst out the antidote gas and the people started to breathe it in and fall down. Hailey and Ginny looked and saw Rebecca in the distance and fired at her. Rebecca stopped in her tracks, she was angry, but then tampered off, once she breathed in the gas.

All in all during all of this, the band continued to sing.

_Even though we don't have wings_ \- Tyler

_We will still survive _\- Erik

_Even though we can't run fast_ \- Tyler

_We will still survive_ \- Erik

_We won't walk, crawl, and lie down. We will stand up and gear up _\- Ellie

_We will grab our gun, aim, and fire _\- Tyler

Such an ironic lyric in this kind of situation. Even with all the firing going on, the 3 groups managed to split up. Group 1 went North. Group 2 went East. Group 3 went West.

The people who breathed in the gas soon returned to normal, but we're very confused about the whole situation, but also very happy to have their mind back. Irene and the engines told them to just stay calm and not do anything until further notice. Rebecca also was back to normal.

" Where's Gordon? " - Rebecca

" We'll get for you. Believe in us. " - Hailey

" I will. " - Rebecca

" Good. Now just stay where you are. " - Ginny

" Okay. " - Rebecca

Ruby, who was also turned back to normal, stayed with Rebecca.

The loud beats from the song was getting more intense know as it reached the chorus.

_Not Today. Not Today _\- Hailey

_All my children put your hands up. All my teens put your hands up. Hey, everybody put your hands up_ \- Ginny

_Grab your gun, aim, and fire_ \- Ellie

_We won't surrender, they think we will just scream _\- Tyler

_Not Today_ \- Hailey

_We won't kneel, we won't cry for help, we'll just negotiate -_ Tyler

_Not Today _\- Hailey

_It will be the day, just one day, but not today _\- Anne Claire

_Grab, aim, and fire _\- Ellie

That was what they were doing as the groups continued through Sodor firing the gas at any person or engine they saw. Some of Joe's goons tried to intervene. But after the goons at the factory went back to normal. The Steam Team thought for sure these goons would be too, and they were right as the goons also were changed back.

Joe on the meanwhile, didn't know about his people being changed back. He was more focused on getting the Token to the tallest point. But with the more people being rescued, that may slow him down. Joe was in a black truck driving to the rocket, with Caleb in the back. Caleb had a look on his face that meant he knew that Joe was going to be stopped.

With more people and engines being saved, the band continued singing until it was over. Their guns would be fully powered when the song ended, so they didn't need to sing it again, even if it was a head bopping song.

_It's too hot, doubling our success. It's too hot, flipping through the charts. It's too cold, we on icebergs. It's too cold, watching our enemy fail _\- Jake

_Failure is just bad luck. Because we all believe in each other. What do you say, not today, we won't fail, we will win today. Yeah _\- Ginny

_You will be the next to me_ \- Anne Claire

_Together we will fight_ \- Erik

_I trust you with my heart and soul_ \- Anne Claire

_Together we will fight _\- Erik

_We will believe in my word, because we are the Steam Team_ \- Ellie

_We will grab our gun, aim, and fire _\- Tyler

Once people were saved, they cheered and followed the Steam Team as they went through the entire island fixing everyone.

_Not Today. Not Today _\- Hailey

_All my children put your hands up. All my teens put your hands up. Hey, everybody put your hands up_ \- Patrick

_Grab your gun, aim, and fire_ \- Ellie

_We won't surrender, they think we will just scream _\- Tyler

_Not Today_ \- Hailey

_We won't kneel, we won't cry for help, we'll just negotiate -_ Tyler

_Not Today _\- Hailey

_It will be the day, just one day, but not today _\- Anne Claire

_Grab, aim, and fire _\- Ellie

_Throw it up, throw it up. Throw away that fear in your eyes. Break it up, break it up. Break that glass ceiling that will fall onto you -_ Erik

_Turn it up. Burn it up _\- Jake

_We will be victory _\- Tyler

_Don't kneel. Don't cry_ \- Patrick

_That's not today at all_ \- Ellie

The final chorus began playing, and they gave more power towards the gas guns. And so the more they shot, the more gas that came up. Resulting in a large group of people breathing it in.

_Not Today. Not Today _\- Hailey

_All my children put your hands up. All my teens put your hands up. Hey, everybody put your hands up_ \- Jake

_Grab your gun, aim, and fire_ \- Ellie

_We won't surrender, they think we will just scream _\- Tyler

_Not Today_ \- Hailey

_We won't kneel, we won't cry for help, we'll just negotiate -_ Tyler

_Not Today _\- Hailey

_It will be the day, just one day, but not today _\- Anne Claire

_Grab, aim, and fire _\- Ellie

Just like that song the ended, and everyone was cheering on more for the Steam Team.

As of know, they got about 70% of the population of Sodor back to normal. But they would have to hurry as Joe was almost to the Token.

They still kept focusing on the people.

Group 2 was heading towards the Steamworks. Most of the people had left, so they could bring the Token to the highest point. But some left behind.

The group looked inside and saw Nia and Gordon sitting in there.

" Nia! " - Henry

" Shhh Henry. Let's wait. " - Ellie

" Why? Their's no point, they're not gonna stop us. " - Jake

" We should still wait for a right time to ambush and..." - Erik

" Nia! " - Henry

He screamed louder and that got the attention of the people inside.

" Oh Henry. You can be so impatient sometime. " - Emily

The people, along with Nia and Gordon saw the group.

" Intruders. " - Nia

" Engage. " - Gordon

" Not so fast. " - Ellie

Her, Jake, and Erik aimed and fired, gas began to spread everywhere, resulting in all the people, as well as Gordon and Nia to close their eyes. After a solid 15 seconds, their eyes were open.

" I'm back. " - man

" Is everyone okay? " - woman

" My brain feels weird. " - boy

Nia and Gordon soon realized what was going on.

" I'm not, not me anymore. " - Gordon

" Yeah, me too. " - Nia

" Nia? " - Henry

Nia heard and looked towards her left and saw Henry right in front of her.

" Henry! " - Nia

Lucky for them, their tracks were the same, so Henry went right up to her.

" Oh thank god you're okay. " - Henry

" You too. I didn't know if you we're hurt like me. " - Nia

She and Henry cried, finally being reunited. It was a nice moment. The two kissed and backed up. Gordon was happy for his brother, but also wanted news about his love.

" Where's Rebecca? " - Gordon

" I'm sure the others found her and fixed her as well. " - Emily

" Their's a lot of people on this island. But I know for sure, she is safe, or maybe not. " - Jake

" Thanks Jake. " - Gordon

" Where are the others? " - Nia

" Fighting as hard as they can. " - Erik

" We will reassemble again. We just gotta believe. " - Ellie

On the other side of the island at the Sodor China Clay Company. Group 1 had walked in. Their were lots of brainwashed people here building some, I guess you could say, souvenirs for Joe. Like a damn statue of himself, and many other things with him on it. Since these people thought of Joe as their leader, but not for long.

The group was hiding behind a large shed.

" Look at this. Joe thinks he's actually king of the world. " - Patrick

" This feels like a dream coming true, and then boom, it fails. " - Tyler

" It will be once we find him. " - Thomas

" Guys. Let me worry about Joe. " - Irene

" Let's get this over with. " - Edward

" I'm getting tired, and I want to find Joe and kick him in the..." - Patrick

" Okay, okay. Let's just think. " - Tyler

" Just fire a bunch of gas bombs in the air and they'll all land in the middle of that. " - Edward

" Good thinking Eddie. " - Irene

" Who told you that name? " - Edward

" Who do you think? " - Thomas

" James. " - Edward

The 3 humans with the guns pointed them up in the air. They fired about 5 bombs up into the air and near all the people working. The thing is that those guns make a loud noise when it fires. So all the people heard and couldn't tell what it was.

Edward looked and saw Philip over there. Philip ended up seeing Edward near the shed were he was hiding, then he winked at him. Indicating that Philip was never brainwashed.

" Hey Eddie! " - Philip

That made the other actual brainwashed people look over at the group. They were about to react, but the gas bombs landed on the ground and blew, and all those people and engines breathed the gas in. Philip did too, but it only made him laugh. It must have been a laughing gas.

" Oh Philip. " - Edward

" Let's go. " - Tyler

The 5 went near the people to see if any weren't fixed yet. But it turns out they all were in fact back. Also Irene saw some kind of clock there as well.

The group went over to the clock, while also getting thanks and cheers from the people. Philip even giving a loud whistle to Edward, even though Ed didn't do anything.

The clock that they went too was partially covered by a blanket, so Tyler ripped it off. Once it was, it revealed that the clock was a countdown to when the Token would launch.

" We only have 20 minutes left. " - Tyler

" We gotta find the others. " - Thomas

" I'd rather stay behind. " - Patrick

Tyler smacked him and Irene grabbed out her dart gun.

" What are you doing? " - Tyler

" I'm not letting anyone touch Joe. I'm the one who should talk to him. " - Irene

" Irene, I know he's not really evil, but he still..." - Tyler

" Don't backtalk me! " - Irene

" Woah. " - Patrick

" I can talk him down. " - Irene

She hoped she could talk to Joe. But that chip in his head was very powerful and had messed up his brain a lot. If anything it could cause him to get hostile.

With the SCCC now cleared, about 85% of the population of Sodor had been fixed. That last remaining 15% though was heading to the launch site to see the rocket launch.

Group 1 and Group 2 looked for Group 3. That group was heading towards Knapford Station. None of the Steam Team had found Caleb yet, so this seemed like the place he would be, even if we was brainwashed, and he wasn't.

The group arrived there, and their was no one here. Brainwashed people or unbrainwashed people.

" Hey Percy look. That was were I was when I saw the people get attacked. " - James

" I still feel weird being back on Sodor. " - Percy

" Look guys we can talk about that later. " - Ginny

" Why are we here? Caleb clearly isn't here. " - Hailey

" How do you know for sure? " - Anne Claire

" Cause at this time he usually goes to downtown. " - Hailey

" Hailey, did you forget what happened here? " - James

" Did you know that you're a..." - Hailey

" Hello? " - unknown

" Shhh. " - Ginny

They looked around to find the voice, and then the door to Caleb's office opened. The 3 girls pointed their guns at it. And coming out was Caleb's wife Roxanne.

" Roxy? " - Ginny

" You guys are here. " - Roxy

" Yes, and what about you? " - Percy

" I was in Caleb's office when all of this started. When I saw it, I hid in here. " - Roxy

" Have you been in there this whole time? " - Hailey

" I had no choice. " - Roxy

" Don't worry. I'm sure Caleb is fine. Maybe the others found him and fixed him. " - Hailey

" No we didn't. " - Ellie

The 3rd group jumped and looked behind them to see the other 2 groups there.

" How did you find us? " - James

" Hailey called. " - Jake

" I thought the wi-fi was out. " - Ginny

" We saved a lot of people, so they were able to put it back on. " - Erik

" Roxy? " - Thomas

" Hey. " - Roxy

" Did you guys find Caleb yet? " - Ellie

" No. Where is he? " - Anne Claire

" Maybe he escaped like we did. " - Jake

" I'm sure he'd contact us if he did. " - Patrick

" Where's Irene? " - Henry

Tyler and Patrick looked behind them to see that she was gone.

" She was right there? " - Tyler

They couldn't see her in the distance.

" I knew she would betray us. " - Jake

" Really Jake? You'd still she..." - Erik

" No, I'm sure that..." - Jake

" Will you two shut up?! " - Ellie

They continued to talk and yell, only for a loud speaker to turn on. It was one of Joe's.

Joe had made it to the launch site. The Token had been placed in its spot. The remaining 15% of people were also there to see the launch. Joe talked into the speaker, so everyone on Sodor could here.

" Attention. The Token is now in its place. " - Joe

He still didn't know that the Steam Team had switched everyone's minds back.

" In 15 minutes, you will find yourselves living a wonderful life under a new control. " - Joe

To top it off, he had something else.

" I'd also like for you to say hello our little, you would say, sacrifice. Right Caleb? " - Joe

Joe had locked Caleb inside the rocket. He put the microphone to Caleb's face.

" You won't keep doing this. " - Caleb

The Steam Team heard his voice.

" Caleb? " - Tyler

" He's gonna send him into to space with the rocket? " - Thomas

" Oh god. " - Roxy

" Okay, now I'm gonna kick him everywhere. " - Patrick

" Well what are we doing here? " - Ellie

" Let's go. " - Tyler

" I'm gonna stay behind. " - Edward

" Me too. " - Henry

" I'm going though. " - Thomas

" OK fine. Let's just go. " - Tyler

The humans, Thomas, Emily, James, and Percy left Knapford. Henry, Edward, Nia, and Roxy stayed behind and prayed.

" We can't run, we won't make it in time. " - Patrick

" We're screwed. " - Jake

A whistle was heard and a familiar face came in.

" You will with speed. " - Gordon

" And help. " - Rebecca

" That's what I like to see. " - Ginny

" Get in. " - Ruby

The humans got inside Gordon or Rebecca's berths. Then the speaker came back on.

" T minus 10 minutes. " - Joe

" Hurry! " - Thomas

The engines went faster then they ever could.

It all comes down to this.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**The big finale is next. Can the Steam Team make it in time to save the world? Find out in the 10th and final chapter.**

**That chapter I want to release on Christmas. That will be my gift to you, the final chapter to this insane story which I'm sure got you all excited and scared.**

**Be sure to stay tune for that. I will be ready for it.**

**Bye guys. See you for the finale. Love, Ethan.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Final Chapter 10 - The Token**

* * *

Gordon the Big Engine along with Thomas, Emily, Percy, James, and Rebecca were going fast and heading towards the site to where the Token rocket will be launched. Inside their cabs were their human friends.

" Where did Irene go? " - Patrick

" Maybe she went ahead of us. " - Ginny

" She can't be fast. " - Erik

" Have you seen her? " - Jake

" Good point. " - Ellie

They didn't know where Irene went, but it could be very obvious that she was going to the launch site as well.

" Hey Gordon. How do you know where the launch zone is? " - Tyler

" He's Gordon, of course he knows. " - Thomas

" Thanks Thomas, but I know where it is cause I saw them. " - Gordon

" You did? " - Emily

" Yep. And that's where I had to find you. " - Gordon

" Glad you're back with us. " - James

Percy looked at him cause he was surprised that James made a nice compliment to Gordon. After what Gordon went through, it made sense.

" How much longer? " - Percy

" I can see Blue Mountain in the distance. Almost there. " - Rebecca

Everyone's hearts started to beat fast, as this was the big moment. Finding Joe, stopping him some way, and stopping that launch. The only problem is that Irene might be the only one who knows how to stop the launch, and she's not with them right now.

The rocket was getting fixed up for launch. It was in its place and Joe was looking at it the entire time.

" This is it. " - Joe

" Joe! Just think about what your doing. " - Caleb

" Not gonna fall for that Caleb. " - Joe

" Just let me out. I'm gonna be your servant, or minion, or whatever once this rocket launches. " - Caleb

" Sorry my friend, but I just can't have you here anymore. " - Joe

" So sending me up into space? " - Caleb

" Don't worry, you won't be in space. You'll be back on Earth, but no where here. " - Joe

Caleb didn't know what he meant, but he didn't like the sound of it.

" Sir, we're all ready! " - Mayor

He was the one who set up the launching.

" In 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4..." - Joe

" STOP! " - Thomas

Joe stopped counting and looked behind him to see the Steam Team arrive just in time.

" Get them now! " - Joe

His goons and mind controlled people went after the team, but out came Tyler and the others, and they fired their gas guns right at them. Just like before, the gas was released and the people started to tucker off. Joe saw this and was stunned.

" This is not happening! " - Joe

Caleb managed to reach for the handle to the door he was locked behind and open it since it wasn't locked yet. He punched Joe and ran towards his brother, but had to give one last quiff.

" It's over now. " - Caleb

" No! " - Joe

He reached in his pocket to grab his mind control gun, he pointed it at Caleb and Tyler, but his gun was shot out of this hand by Erik's dart gun.

" Not so fast Baby. " - Erik

" Erik, come on. " - Anne Claire

Joe was unarmed now, and once everyone around was back to normal. He screamed for the mayor.

" Do something about this right now! " - Joe

The still mind controlled mayor grabbed this own gas missile launcher, and pointed it right at the Steam Team. Those guys were still focused on helping the civilians. But Emily saw it first hand. That gas missile was filled with the bad gas that Joe and his goons used to knock out the people

" Watch out! " - Emily

Her scream was heard by the others, and they turned and saw the mayor and had no time to retaliate. The mayor was about to shoot his gas gun, until...

A sound was heard and gas started to surround the mayor. This was the antidote gas. The mayor fell to the ground and Joe was out of his mind, literally.

" How? " - Joe

He and the Steam Team looked behind the mayor to see Irene, who fired the gas bomb.

" Irene? " - Tyler

Joe didn't recognize her though, and then saw the mayor woke up.

" Wha, what happened now? " - Mayor

He looked and saw Joe right next to him.

" You? " - Mayor

" Mayor wait. " - Ellie

The mayor saw the gun he was holding and decided to fire it at Joe, but Joe managed to juke out of the way and he grabbed the gun from the mayor and fired at the Steam Team, and they saw it.

" Incoming! " - Tyler

All of the got out of the way as the gas missile came at them. They all managed to get out of the way and the gas was let out, but so disappeared into the air. When it did though, the Steam Team saw Joe holding the mayor by his throat with his arm, and in his other was the button that will launch the rocket.

" Oh dear, this is bad. " - Emily

" My dream will not be ruined by you rotten..." - Joe

" Joe! " - Irene

Joe looked over at Irene.

" Listen to me. " - Irene

" Irene. It's not going to work. " - Patrick

" Yes it will, watch. " - Irene

" My father is depending on me. " - Joe

" I know, but you need to know the truth. " - Irene

The Steam Team wasn't so sure if Irene could talk down Joe when she planned it. That chip in his brain could be why.

" You need to know this. " - Irene

" You have 20 seconds, or..." - Joe

" Listen to me. Your father, was a crazy scientist who put something in your head. " - Irene

" Don't bring my father into this. " - Joe

" He's not your father, that's what he wanted you to think. He did this so you could take over for him to try and take over the world. " - Irene

" Irene seriously, it won't work. " - Ellie

" Joe look at me. I'm your daughter. " - Irene

Joe looked at Irene closely, he couldn't recognize her still. That's probably because Irene changed her appearance a lot, her hair, clothes, and others.

" I'm Irene, remember? " - Irene

Joe tried to think, but as expected, the chip was taking his memories away. But he did get a small remembrance of him and Irene together.

" You're my Irene? " - Joe

" Yes I am. " - Irene

" Tyler, should we proceed? " - Jake

" No, don't. I think she's getting somewhere. " - Tyler

" Or something worse. " - James

" Shhhhh. " - Gordon

Irene walked a little closer to Joe who was still holding onto the mayor and the button.

" Wait. Don't come closer. " - Joe

" Joe, or Dad. Listen to me. This is not who you are, you weren't meant to grow up like this. " - Irene

" My father said to me, " son, if anything ever happens to me, stick to the plan. " " - Joe

" So this scientist manipulated Joe? " - Hailey

" Sounds right. " - Patrick

" What was his motive though? " - Erik

" Guys, shhh. Look. " - Anne Claire

Joe started to move back from Irene as she was still walking towards him.

" I will not fail my father. " - Joe

" I know you don't want to. When he died, you took over for him. " - Irene

" Know one even knew how he died. " - Joe

" I understand everything you're saying, but you need to believe me that it is not true. " - Irene

" Irene, stop. " - Thomas

Irene looked over and winked at them, like she was saying " I got this. "

" Your father put a chip inside your brain. That caused you to turn into a completely different person. " - Irene

" No, just no..." - Joe

" Think. Just try and think. " - Irene

Joe tried to think back if he can remember what happened to him as a kid. But once again he couldn't.

" Stop, just stop. " - Joe

" I can't take this, we have to move in. " - Ellie

" We can't, he'll press the button. " - Percy

" We can distract him. " - Jake

" Are you stupid? " - Anne Claire

They all started to argue, which got Joe's attention. That forced him to think harder about his past. He fought it, and got a short memory of him sitting, or actually lying down on a table, and then seeing his father, or the crazy scientist, looking down at him, with a scalpel.

" Joe? Can you hear me? " - Irene

Joe didn't answer, and he started to get drowsy, which caused him to hold onto the mayor's throat a lot more tighter.

" Oh gosh, I can't..." - mayor

He grabbed Joe's arm and was able to lift it up and free himself, and then he ran towards the Steam Team, who were still arguing.

" Hey! How about you kids stop fighting and stop this man. " - mayor

" Right. " - Tyler

The drivers started to run over to Joe who was still struggling and holding onto the button. But Irene ran over to him first.

" Stop! " - Irene

They did stop alright, but weren't happy.

" Seriously? " - Patrick

Irene grabbed Joe and tried to help him up.

" Hey. You alright? " - Irene

Joe looked at Irene and got a good view of her.

" Irene? How? I thought you..." - Joe

" I've never forgotten about you. " - Irene

" How did you find me? " - Joe

" I've been tracking you down for years. Knowing your plan, and my friends helped me. " - Irene

She pointed at her friends who all awkwardly waved.

" My plan, I have to finish it. " - Joe

" No you don't. Look below. " - Irene

They were standing very close to a cliff, so that the Token could be seen by everywhere. Joe looked down from the cliff, and saw all of the living beings who lived Sodor, who were now back to normal, looking up at him.

" These people are innocent. They don't deserve this. " - Irene

" I for sure didn't deserve that. " - Gordon

" Gordon. " - James

" Joe, listen. This is not you, you're not Joe McMahon. " - Irene

" What? That is my name, the name the people should always know. " - Joe

" You need to know this though. Your name's not Joe McMahon. " - Irene

Joe looked at her weirdly.

" Your name's Joseph Sean Barkley. " - Irene

Joe froze after hearing that, and it's because the chip in his brain started to malfunction after that name was said. That made Joe get very dizzy. He then started to stumble around.

" Dad? " - Irene

He then closed his eyes, and before they all could tell, the chip in his brain turned off.

" I don't like this at all. " - Patrick

" I'm going in. " - Erik

Irene grabbed her dart gun and pointed it at Erik.

" Don't come near. " - Irene

That made Erik run behind Emily. Made sense for him.

As for Joe, he was now completely unconscious standing up, and then fell to the ground.

" Dad! " - Irene

Other bad news was that he started falling, the button that would launch the rocket fell first, and when Joe fell, he landed right on, thus pressing it and activating the Token.

" Token ready for launch. Launching in 1 minutes. 60, 59, 58,..." - Joe's voice from Token

That made everyone panic, even the people at the bottom of the cliff, as they could hear the voice.

" Guys! " - Irene

Tyler, Ellie, Caleb and Patrick ran over to her, while Jake and Erik helped Joe. The 4 went over to the rocket.

" Evacuate the area. " - Caleb

" We can't leave you. " - James

" Just do it. " - Tyler

The engines, Joe, who was being helped up, and everyone else in the area left the site, leaving the others. The group was at the rocket and looking at it carefully.

" How do we stop this thing? " - Ellie

" Is their a button, a door, anything? " - Patrick

" Maybe that red arrow right there. " - Caleb

Irene looked and spotted a small hatch with a handle that said "Emergency Stop".

" Here. " - Irene

She tried to open it, but it was closed tight.

" 40, 39, 38. " - voice

" Hurry! " - Tyler

" Sorry, this thing is tighter than ever. " - Irene

" Move. " - Anne Claire

" Anne? I told you to leave. " - Caleb

" And you need me to do this. " - Anne Claire

She grabbed the handle and pulled and managed to open it up easily.

" How? " - Patrick

" That's why I hired her. " - Caleb

Irene and Tyler looked inside the hatch to see 3 colored wires: Blue, red, and purple.

" Why? Why colored wires? " - Tyler

" I have scissors. " - Anne Claire

She grabbed a pair of scissors that were in her pocket.

" Did you have those with you this whole time? " - Patrick

" Yes. " - Anne Claire

" We're gonna need to have a little talk about that. " - Caleb

" No time, give em. " - Tyler

He grabbed the scissors from Anne.

" 30, 29, 28. " - voice

" Come on. Come on. " - Irene

" Which is it? " - Tyler

" Red one, it has to be. " - Patrick

" Red means bad, don't you know that? " - Ellie

" 20, 19, 18. " - voice

" Tyler give me the scissors. " - Irene

" Why? " - Tyler

" Just do it. " - Irene

He gave Irene the scissors. What that the right choice.

" Irene, what is it? " - Ellie

" I'm thinking. " - Irene

" Maybe hurry. " - Caleb

" I know it's not red, that's too obvious. " - Irene

" Really? " - Patrick

" Between blue and purple..." - Irene

" 12, 11, 10. " - voice

" Irene! " - All

" Purple was the color of his gas, so I'm going with that. " - Irene

" Oh god. " - Ellie

" I can't look. " - Anne Claire

" 6, 5, 4. " - voice

Irene took the scissors and put it in between the purple voice.

" 3, 2. " - voice

Once it said 2, she cut the wire.

Everyone closed their eyes.

When she cut the wire, nothing happened. The countdown stopped, but the voice didn't speak. The others opened their eyes.

" Did it work? " - Tyler

" I think so. " - Caleb

Then a beep, and the voice was back.

" Launch has been deactivated. " - voice

" Oh my god. " - Irene

Everyone celebrated for a few seconds, until.

" Token now set for self destruct. " - voice

" What! - All

" What kind of idiot puts that on his precious prize? " - Anne Claire

" 30, 29, 28. " - voice

" Run now! " - Irene

The 6 of them started to run away as fast they could.

The large group of people, along with the remaining Steam Team members were evacuating.

" Come on. " - Jake

" They got it. " - Ginny

" Long shot to me. " - James

" Guys! " - Tyler

Everyone turned around to see the others running towards them.

" Tyler? Caleb? " - Thomas

" Go. It's gonna blow! " - Patrick

" Oh Hell no. " - Hailey

Too bad that they started panic, cause everyone started to freak and run down the mountain as fast as they could.

Back at the top, the Token started to shake. Then a piece of it flew off before anything else did and was flung into the air.

The Steam Team and everyone else continued to run. And of course, that piece of rocket was flying right towards them. Patrick was the first to see it.

" Code purple! " - Patrick

" What? " - Tyler

Then saw the piece

" Oh! " - Tyler

Thomas saw the piece as well, and then stopped and backed up a bit.

" Thomas? What are you doing? " - Emily

" I got it. " - Thomas

" No you don't. Get back here right now. " - Caleb

Thomas didn't listen though. He looked back at the flying piece and then started to follow it through the sky. Thomas managed to get in front of it, and the piece was starting to get close to the ground. Thomas stopped and prepared for an impact.

Some of the others were watching too.

" He's officially lost his mind. " - James

" No, he's saving us. " - Percy

That large piece of rocket impacted with Thomas's backside. The impact hurt Thomas, but he still managed to block it before it could hit someone else.

" Piece of cake. Ow. " - Thomas

" 10, 9, 8. " - voice

The voice could still be heard.

" Thomas come on. " - Emily

" Right. " - Thomas

He was still able to move after that hit and began to move fast as well as everyone else.

Everyone at the bottom of the cliff realized the situation and started to run too.

The Steam Team decided to hide behind a small hill. Not exactly the greatest hiding place.

It was a matter of time until the inevitable.

" 2, 1, now. " - voice

BOOM! That's right, the rocket out right exploded. Flares of fire, debris, and the mind control code from Joe started to fly into the sky and the ground.

Luckily, everyone was able to run away in time. All be it some people fell down hard onto the ground due to the shockwave of the explosion.

The explosion itself was even seen on the news, as news cameras could see the explosion from a large distance.

But soon rather than later, the explosion was gone. And the Token was finally destroyed. Joe's code disintegrated into the atmosphere, and it was gone, just like that.

The Steam Team hid behind a large hill when the explosion happened. Everyone looked out, and saw that the rocket was gone. Fire was everywhere. Debris was scattered. But that didn't matter, what did was that the Token was destroyed, and...

" I think we just saved the world. " - Tyler

" We did. " - Thomas

" This is the best day of my life. " - Ellie

" Better for me. " - Patrick

Hugs were given and breaths were out.

" Thomas! Never scare me like that again. " - Emily

" Yeah, what she said. " - Tyler

" I know it was stupid. But I had to help my best friends. " - Thomas

Smiles were on everyone's faces. Tyler looked at Irene, and she was stunned.

" Irene? Are you okay? " - Tyler

She didn't answer yet.

" Joe's okay. Erik and Jake are over there with him. " - Tyler

Those two were still tending to Joe. But Joe was still unconscious after what happened earlier. But he was going to be okay, he'll be back up.

Irene however, she was more glad for this.

" We did it. We actually did it! " - Irene

" We did. " - Tyler

She hugged Tyler and then screamed.

" Yes! " - Irene

" Yay! " - All

Everyone on Sodor began to cheer for the Steam Team as they knew they were the ones who saved them and the world. The news even knew it was them who did it.

So let the celebration begin.

The Steam Team was brought to downtown Sodor. When they arrived, they saw a huge party that was somehow already made for them. Including a large banner that said " Thank you ".

" This is awesome. " - Patrick

" Thank you Sodor! You were always there for us! " - Tyler

He saluted to his people and more cheers came in.

All of them got settled in and began celebrating. Basically the whole time everyone was giving than yous to the Steam Team, but it was worth it.

The drivers all gathered near the fountain to have a big talk.

" So it's over now. " - Jake

" Sodor is no longer taken. " - Ginny

" Good, cause I wasn't a huge fan of Ireland. " - Erik

" I liked it there. " - Anne Claire

" Guys. " - Tyler

They all looked at each other.

" We were such a great team together. We worked together hard, and we stayed loyal. " - Ellie

" You can also thank one girl. Right Irene? " - Patrick

He looked around and saw that she wasn't around.

" Where is she? " - Ellie

Tyler looked through the crowd and saw Irene over near a military truck. The military had come in once everything was clear. They helped with any injuries and other situations. They also arrested only one person, and that was Joe. And that's who Irene was with.

Tyler and Ellie walked over to her. They saw her looking at Joe who was on a stretcher. He was still not awake after his brain went off.

" Irene? " - Tyler

A military man handcuffed Joe.

" Wait! Can you please let me be alone with him for a few more minutes? " - Irene

" 2 minutes. " - soldier

" All I need. " - Irene

The soldier went away leaving Irene with her father and Tyler and Ellie.

" Is he gonna wake up? " - Ellie

" I don't know. I think I might have..." - Irene

" It was not you who did this Irene. You were trying to protect him and help him. " - Tyler

" I don't know. " - Irene

She held her father's hand, and then she felt his hand move. Joe ended up waking up.

" Wha, what's? " - Joe

" Hey. " - Irene

Joe looked up and saw Irene's face.

" Irene? Is that you? " - Joe

" Yes it's me. " - Irene

" What's happening? " - Joe

He saw that he was handcuffed.

" I'm really sorry. But these people have to take you away. " - Irene

" Why? " - Joe

" Do you remember anything? " - Tyler

Joe thought for a bit.

" The last thing I remember is seeing Irene holding me. " - Joe

" What about the Token? " - Irene

" What token? " - Joe

Irene looked at Tyler and Ellie. That could mean Joe has no memory of the Token now. Which means he could also have no memory of his plan of taking over the world.

The soldier came back.

" We gotta take him. " - soldier

" Okay. " - Irene

" Wait, don't let them take me. " - Joe

" I promise I will come to the hospital. " - Irene

" This is Blake. We're ready to take the leader across the border. " - soldier

" Wait what? " - Irene

" We have a hospital here on Sodor. " - Tyler

" Sorry, but from what this guy has been through. We need to take him to a more suited hospital, and that's in Britain. " - soldier

" And then you're putting him in jail, right? " - Ellie

" Ellie. " - Tyler

" What? " - Ellie

" We will put him in a facility to get him some help. " - soldier

" I can visit him right? " - Irene

" Of course. " - soldier

" Thank you. " - Irene

The soldier brought Joe to a helicopter, and he was wheeled in.

" You're coming with me right? " - Joe

Irene thought for a bit.

" Yes, yes I will. " - Irene

" Irene wait? " - Tyler

" I have to go with him. " - Irene

" We understand, but, um,...guys! Get over here! " - Ellie

She called and the rest of the Steam Team came over to her.

" What's up now? " - Patrick

" Irene's leaving. " - Tyler

" What? You can't leave now. " - Thomas

" I'm sorry, but I have to go with my dad. " - Irene

They all understood. Everyone gave Irene hugs goodbye.

" Thank you for helping us all. " - Tyler

" Thank you for helping me. " - Irene

" You're a strong girl. The world is gonna know that. " - Ellie

" Can't wait. " - Irene

" Bye Irene. " - Thomas

" Thank you for always darting me. " - Erik

" My pleasure. " - Irene

" Do you want your gas guns back? " - Ginny

" Give them to the military. They could use them. " - Irene

" Sure thing. " - Hailey

Irene entered the helicopter with Joe.

" Bye guys. " - Irene

" Bye! " - All

The helicopter lifted off and was off to Britain.

" Are we ever gonna see her again? " - Emily

" I'm sure she'll visit. " - Percy

" That's a long shot, but I'll believe. " - James

" We had quite an insane journey. " - Tyler

" But we all stayed together and we did it. " - Ellie

The drivers put their hands in.

" 1, 2,3. " - Tyler

" Steam! " - All

They all continued to celebrate with everyone. Until a familiar face caught Thomas's face.

" Hey. Is that Robinson? " - Thomas

They all looked around and did see Robinson in the distance. The engine who helped and talked with them on the discovered island they ended up on.

Robinson saw them and came over.

" Well look who it is " - Robinson

" How did you get here? " - Thomas

" The plane, remember? " - Robinson

" Don't remind me. " - Percy

" Yeah, well. We got the word that a certain group of friends stopped the PDK. So we thought we would come over. " - Robinson

Behind him were all of the people who lived on that island. The Steam Team was surprised by that. Sodor citizens were also a bit surprised as they've never seen this people.

" Wow. The whole gang is here. " - Tyler

" This is our way of saying thanks. " - Robinson

" That's right Robinson. " - sheriff

" Okay then. " - Ellie

As the celebration continued on until it was now dark out. The Steam Team band had agreed to sing a song for the people.

As they were getting prepared for that. The engines all got together so they could all get together again. They were sitting in a position where one engine was sitting across from another. It was Thomas and Emily. James and Percy. Gordon and Rebecca. Henry and Nia. Edward and Philip. As well as Annie and Clarabel as they were brought over by Toby.

" We can all agree that this was the best and also the scariest adventure we've ever had. " - Thomas

" Absolutely. " - All

" I know we almost lost our home, but I'm glad that we were all together to fight. " - Emily

" Well not all of us. " - Rebecca

" I had to suffer through that. " - Gordon

" But our best friends came back and saved us. " - Nia

" Yes we did. " - Henry

" Thanks Henry. " - Nia

" You are so welcome. Also, me and you haven't had a had a chance to have a real first date yet. " - Henry

" Oh, so what do you say tomorrow we do that. " - Nia

" You bet. " - Henry

Friendly laughter came from the engine friends.

" Hey Eddie. Is your chin red? " - Philip

" Yes. A dang bee stung my chin in Ireland. " - Edward

" I finally won't be the only one to be made fun of from a bee sting. " - James

" Sorry James, but no one will forget that. " - Edward

James stuck his tongue out at him.

" Hey James. Ignore him. At least you had me with you the entire time. " - Percy

" Yes I did, and I couldn't be more gladder. " - James

They were going in for a kiss, but

" Hey. We're all right here, maybe wait later. " - Thomas

" Fine. " - Percy

" Hey Thomas. You better make up for leaving us behind. " - Annie

" Sorry girls. I'll make it up for you tomorrow. " - Thomas

" You better. " - Clarabel

" You two are funny. " - Emily

" You think we're messing? " - Annie

More laughter came and the Steam Team was back together once again.

All the people got together to form a crowd and they were all waiting for their heroes.

Those heroes came onto the stage and the loudest cheers came. The 8 friends all got in front of the crowd. Mics were attached to their faces.

" Hello Sodor. " - Tyler

Cheers continued on.

" We just want to say, that we thank you for believing in us. " - Ellie

" You don't know how hard we had to fight to save you all. " - Patrick

" But we didn't give up. Even if it was tiring as all can be. " - Hailey

" We at least had a great friend to help us all the way. " - Ginny

" She left earlier, but please give a great round of applause for Irene. " - Jake

The crows did give that applause for Irene. Everyone believed that she had left. However, she was actually sitting on a large hillside close to downtown and could see the concert in the distance. She was sitting and clapping as well.

" Thank you guys. " - Irene

She decided to wait tomorrow to go to the hospital to check on Joe, because she wanted to see her friends perform for her and Sodor.

" OK. Now we would like to sing you a song that will mean a lot to this island and to you people. " - Erik

" Just know that I wrote most of it. " - Anne Claire

" Anyways. Please sit and enjoy this lovely tune. " - Ellie

" We call this song. With Sodor. " - Tyler

Cheers came again from the crowd, and music started to play and the Steam Team band began to perform.

_I'll be in the place where you can. Just lay down your weary head._ \- Hailey

_I'll be by your side when everything's just fine. Too much to handle, yet we still don't give up. _\- Patrick

_I love Sodor. _\- Ellie

_This is my home._ \- Tyler

_Sodor. _\- Ellie

_I look deep into your eyes. Walk with you side to side. Put a smile on your face. _\- Tyler

_I love Sodor._ \- Ellie

_This place is worthy of love._ \- Tyler

_Sodor. _\- Ellie

_I'll be worth your time singing this song with everyone._ \- Tyler

_With Sodor. I'm always here. Be ready to rise and shine and just see this place bloom with light. _\- Tyler

_With Sodor. I will always be here. With arms wide open and a great group of friends to stay with. _\- Ellie

_Hey, yeah eh yeah. Oh woh, oh, woh, oh, woh, ooh, woh. Yeah. _\- Ellie and Tyler

_Don't forget you have so much joy. When the world seems to be against you._ \- Patrick

_If I have to, I will reciprocate everything. Especially the trust you put in me. _\- Anne Claire

_I love Sodor. _\- Ellie

_This is my home._ \- Tyler

_Sodor. _\- Ellie

_I look deep into your eyes. Walk with you side to side. Put a smile on your face. _\- Tyler

_I love Sodor._ \- Ellie

_This place is worthy of love._ \- Tyler

_Sodor. _\- Ellie

_I'll be worth your time singing this song with everyone._ \- Tyler

_With Sodor. I'm always here. Be ready to rise and shine and just see this place bloom with light. _\- Tyler

_With Sodor. I will always be here. With arms wide open and a great group of friends to stay with. _\- Ellie

_The wind carries through this great place of hope. Through the streets, our people will always stay loyal and true with hope. _\- Jake

_We may be weak, but that even says that we are strong. The lightest breeze, can even break a heart, but also fix one. _\- Ginny

_Don't worry. I'll be by your side forever._ \- Jake

_I'll be by your side forever. _\- Ginny

_I will feel the love in this city rise. I see you and our home between me and you._ \- Erik

_With Sodor. I'm always here. Be ready to rise and shine and just see this place bloom with light. _\- Tyler

_With Sodor. I will always be here. With arms wide open and a great group of friends to stay with. _\- Ellie

_I love Sodor. I love Sodor. I love Sodor. I love Sodor._ \- All

_Oh, woah. _\- Tyler

All 8 bowed and all the cheers came from everyone, people, engines, Irene, everyone.

At this point, it felt like the screen just froze. Because this story has finally ended.

The end of this marvelous, as well as terrifying for the Steam Team.

But everyone in the world we remember this adventure as the day that The Steam Team Saved The World.

**THE END**

* * *

**It has happened. The story has finally ended. A nice ending for our heroes.**

**This is my Christmas present to all of my fans.**

**Thank you so much for staying with this story throughout. I'll be very happy if everyone loved this story. It was crazy, but it was still exciting. Please don't give hate saying that this story was dumb and made no sense at all. Their were some things that were very unrealistic, but I wanted to make it as good as I could.**

**Anyways, this story also took me so long to write and I'm exhausted. So I have to announce another break for me. After writing something this long, I have to take a break. Probably for a while. I hope you can take that.**

**Their was a little hint at the end about Henry and Nia going on their first date. That will be my next story. But I think I will upload that on Feb 14th, Valentines Day. So you'll have to wait a month and a half. But I know you will take that.**

**That's it everyone. Thank you for reading this awesome, adventurous story. Stay tune for the next story.**

**Bye. Love all of you. Love, Ethan. Have a very Merry Christmas.**


End file.
